A Sharptooth's Heart
by Sora W.T.K
Summary: When a deadly instinct is manifested inside the body of a once carefree dinosaur of unknown origin, a velociraptor, blinded by anger, will stop at nothing to get revenge...
1. Preview

_Background music: Hikari –KINGDOM Orchestra- from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack_

_Screen shows black as the following appear_

**_Sometimes people are what they are…  
_**_**And they have an excuse…**_

_**But me…  
**__**I'm different…**_

**_Raised and taught by leaf-eaters…  
_**_**I can eat meat and green food…**_

**_But based on my race, I'm supposed to prefer meat…_**

**_I never ate meat and never will…  
_**_**I prefer green food anyway…**_

**_I have received my first taste of blood and meat…  
_**_**And now I prefer meat…**_

**_But eating meat might not be so bad…  
_**_**Or maybe…It is…**_

_The screen shines a white light and shows the Great Valley_

_The camera moves along the valley at a slow pace, showing dinosaur children playing around in the valley and laughing._

_The camera shifts scenes to the top of a tree, showing a mysterious blue-green dinosaur with wings peaking through a hole between the abundant leaves, spying on a group of familiar dinosaur group of children._

_The scene changes to the outside of the valley in raw twilight as the sun begins to set and the moon begins to rise. Two velociraptors approaching a bush._

_One of the velociraptors push away at the bush, revealing a hole in the Great Valley's protective mountain walls._

_The screen changes after that, showing that same blue-green dinosaur from before standing in a dark area, looking under him at the strangely white cloud at a shadow too great to be his. He looks up and jumps out of the shadow's path, an adult longneck falling right where he was standing._

_The blue-green dinosaur shakes his head and slowly stands up, turning around to see at the dead longneck lying on the ground._

_The scene changes once again into a close-up of Littlefoot. He turns around, shouts: "If they're going to banish him to the Mysterious Beyond then I'm going with him," he then turns and runs away somewhere._

_The scene changes again, showing the blue-green dinosaur looking up at a giant boulder where two velociraptors are standing, looking angry._

_The scene changes again, showing a corpse of a dinosaur, the dinosaur herd residing in the Great Valley huddled up at the corpse, staring and talking. Cera's father turns to Littlefoot's grandpa and shouts: "That little runt has gotten into meat-eating!"  
The camera shifts to Littlefoot's grandpa, who states: "Just one minute. How can you tell that he was responsible for that slaughter?"  
Cera's father turns to Littlefoot's grandpa and shouts: "This is your fault longneck! I say take him out to the Mysterious Beyond!"  
Littlefoot's grandpa turns to Cera's father and says: "Are you mad? He's just a child…"_

_The scene changes, showing the blue-green dinosaur sit up from his slumber in pants and heavy breaths. He closes his eyes in anger buries his head in his hands._

_The scene changes again to a forested area outside of the Great Valley, Cera shouting at Littlefoot as he is running off somewhere: "He's a sharptooth! He doesn't belong with us anymore!"_

_The scene changes, the blue-green dinosaur landing on the ground from the sky with the help of his wings, but as he looks around he gets slammed unto his sides by a tail, sending him down onto the ground. He gets on his hands and knees, gasping a bit for breath and raises his head, glaring at his attacker._

_The scene changes, showing Littlefoot sitting besides the same blue-green dinosaur on top of a cliff, a pile of tree stars in front of them. Littlefoot talks to the dinosaur, but the dinosaur just sighs and hangs his head in sadness._

_Another scene change, showing the blue-green dinosaur running away from something in a swamp, but he stops in his tracks as a blue-green velociraptor jumps in front of him, roaring in his face. But as the velociraptor lunges to attack, the blue-green dinosaur jumps out of the way, having the velociraptor smack unto a tree._

_The scene changes again, showing the blue-green dinosaur running toward the edge of the cliff, stopping and gasping what lies in front of him. In a giant overview of a desert land, a battle between two clans of velociraptors fight it out, letting the blue-green dino in horror. The dinosaur blinks, but he turns his head to spot something in the rocks, something familiar. He blinks, and with his wings he jumps down off the cliff and to where he spotted the thing, and he runs to it as soon as he touches ground._

_The scene changes to a river with the blue-green dinosaur being helped out of the river by Littlefoot. The blue-green dinosaur coughs up some water and gets up, he says something to Littlefoot and then suddenly something else grabs their attention. They turn to the river and see a sharptooth, eerie similar to the blue-green dinosaur, but without a pair of wings. Littlefoot and the blue-green dinosaur gasp at this, while the sharptooth just grins slightly._

_The scene changes again to a rocky area, the blue-green dinosaur battered with wounds on his chest and forehead. He glares at his attacker, charges and slashes vertically at his attacker; the scene fades into white during this attack. The scene then fades in to black and the title is revealed._

**A SHARPTOOTH'S HEART**

The title logo fades out after 4 seconds…

_**Even if you are different…**_

_**Even if you are the enemy type…**_

_**A chance of trust is deserved…**_

_**And a strong heart to follow in…**_


	2. Tradition, Friends indeed

The light of dawn pours

Over the vast Earth.

And marks the beginning

Of our journey.

With our eyes on the future.

I deeply breathe in the rushing wind.

The eyes that could only

Speak in dreams.

Presented us with the path

We're to take.

Fly to the Neverland.

Awaken the unlimited courage

Inside of us.

**--------------------------------------------**

Over the FANTASY by Ueda Kana

--------------------------------------------

"Welcome my friends, I am pleased that you made it here."

"I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide…."

"You all have known and love the Land Before Time stories, but let me tell you a story of my own…"

"I believe you may find it interesting."

"And everything starts with…"

---------------------------------------------

01

**TRADITION**

FRIENDS INDEED

"Tradition…"

---------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in the Great Valley…The sky as blue as ever and the green food as moist as it can get in the early morning. Little drops of water drips from the leaves in the early morning, demonstrating the earth's healthy status. This morning however, starts another day for Littlefoot and his friends. As every morning, Littlefoot has woken up early in the morning along with Cera, their intentions to collect some tree stars for themselves before any of the grown-ups crowd the trees and eats them all.

"Hey Cera!" Littlefoot cries out as he walks to the tree, "This one! It has a lot of tree stars on it!"

"You sure?" Cera asks as she follows Littlefoot to the tree. "Alright, stand back!"

Cera charges and strikes the tree with her small but strong horns, the impact slightly shaking the tree and having tree stars to fall unto the earth. With each strike, more and more tree stars fall from the branches, giving Littlefoot the job of collecting them and piling them up for the others.

"Ok, that's enough Cera." Littlefoot laughs as he sets the remaining tree stars into a pile. After this collection of tree stars, both of them move the piles unto a clearing where they would gather with the others for their daily morning feast of tree stars. This has been turned into a sort of a tradition for them; Littlefoot and Cera would wake up early and collect all the tree stars they could, bringing them to this clearing where they would all feast on them together. Like the great friends that they are. Littlefoot lifts his long neck to the sky and spot Ducky and Spike heading their ways, on schedule.

"Good morning Ducky! Good morning Spike!" Littlefoot and Cera greet them at the same time.

Ducky giggles and smiles, she seems very happy about something. "Oh yes, it is a good morning. It is, it is."

Littlefoot giggles. "Wow, you're very happy this morning."

"Yea, what made you so happy this morning?" Cera asks, curious about what Ducky is so happy about this morning.

"If I told you, will you give me all these tree stars?" Ducky asks playfully, getting off of Spike's back and stalk over to the tree star piles.

Littlefoot and Cera chuckle as they block the path to the piles from Ducky. "No way." They both said with a laugh.

Ducky giggles. "I thought I had you this time." She says cheerfully, then she settles down to tell them what she has to say. "My mom just laid two new eggs; I got new brothers and sisters." She smiled and turned to her big brother. "Right Spike?"

Spike, in response, smiles and nods, but with the tree stars in front of him, he simply opens his mouth next and gulps up a bunch of them at once. They all laugh at first, and as if on cue, their flying friend, Petrie, appears into the scene and lands in front of the gang. "Morning!" He greeted as he spreads his wings to stretch.

"Good morning!" Everyone greets the little flyer, except Spike, who's digging into the pile and eating.

"Oh, me feel super today!" Petrie announces as he continues stretching, but as he stretched he looks around, noticing a missing member from the gang. "Are we forgetting someone?" The whole gang begins to look around, asking themselves the same question Petrie asked him, aren't they forgetting someone? In this case, yes…

"Hmmm…I wonder where he is…" Littlefoot asks himself…

-------------------------------

Sora W.T.K presents…

-------------------------------

Behind a wide tree, a sharptooth-like silhouette stalks Littlefoot and the others, watching them as the figure ponders his move for them. Looking up at the abundant leaves on the tree branches, it spreads his wings and flies to the top, into the leaves and holding on to the branches as to not to fall. He crawls around the tree branches, looking down to the ground to try to spot the leaf-eaters from below. Peeking his head out to spot the group, the sun light shines his face through the shadows, the figure has a squared-off muzzle, his skin color blue-green, his pair of eyes a beautiful dark blue. Spotting the gang within five feet, he goes up into the tree branches again and continues along, getting closer to his group of prey. He suddenly stops, below him an opening through the leaves, spotting Littlefoot down below, and easy method to jump and take down the long-neck. He sits on the tree branch, further listening to the children's conversation…

"Maybe he just got lost?" Cera theorizes as their missing member's absence.

"I don't think so…" Littlefoot replies, discarding the theory. "I told him a lot about this place, and he knows where it is…"

The unknown sharptooth grins, revealing its sharp teeth and fangs; it's going to have fun today!

He locks his legs on the tree branch he's sitting on, leans back and drops off of the branch. His legs locked around the tree branch will keep himself from falling, having him suspended upside down. As he drops back, he takes a deep breath…And when he's suspended upside down, behind Littlefoot, he lets out all that breath in a big, loud roar, scaring the living heck right out of the group of friends, sending them running behind a tree screaming. The creature just grins and begins laughing his head off; the expression on the dinosaurs' faces…Priceless.

Cera looks at the dinosaur that scared her and stomps out from behind the tree, growling and glaring. "That was not funny!" She shouts, completely angry.

"Are you kidding?" The dinosaur asks as he continues laughing, letting himself drop from the tree, flip around with the use of his wings and land gracefully on his feet. "You should've seen your faces." He brags, continuing to laugh.

-------------------------------------

A Land Before Time fanfic…

-------------------------------------

Littlefoot shakes his head and walks out from behind the tree. "Alright, alright, pretty good joke." He says, going with the flow of the dinosaur that scared them.

Ducky however, protests against this. "It was not funny. No, no,no."

"Yea, me got scared too." Petrie also protests, flying in mid-air next to Cera.

"Heheheh, alright, alright. I'll cut it out for today." The green-blue dinosaur says between breaking laughs, sitting next to the pile of tree stars with his arms crossed as he looks at the group of leaf-eaters.

"You better!" Cera commands, still mad about the scare upon her at the hands of the blue-green dinosaurs that sits before her, with a grin.

Like any old joke and pranks, they are laid aside as the gang sit down to feast on the tree stars, including the dinosaur that scared the living heck out of the group. For a dinosaur that holds sharptooth characteristics, the teeth, the claws, the looks, he eats green food just like Littlefoot and the others. Just when they have finished the pile of tree stars, most of them lay back on the grass to look up at the blue sky. But Cera has other plans to pass the day on.

"Anyone wants to go to the waterfall?" Cera asks, motioning her head to the waterfall. "It seems like a great day for a swim."

Littlefoot however, replies with disappointment. "Sorry but we have to go back home, grandpa needs us for a moment."

"What for?" Cera asks, wondering.

"I don't know…But he wants us to go to him after we've finished." Littlefoot replies, motioning his head to the blue-green dinosaur at the pronunciation of the word "us".

"Uh-huh." The blue-green dinosaur adds as he turns along with Littlefoot. "So we'll see you guys later." He adds as he waves his hand to them, walking alongside Littlefoot to the nest.

"Ok." Cera responds. "We'll be at the waterfall for when you get back!"

"Bye Littlefoot!" Ducky cries out. "Bye Rex!"

The blue-green dinosaur stops at the mention of his name, Rex. He looks back at the others, gives off a grin, and turns back running to catch up with Littlefoot. Rex is a dinosaur unlike any other in the Great Valley, his anatomy, features, everything about him has fascinated Littlefoot and his friends, and they consider him a unique friend, an once-in-a-lifetime dinosaur. Rex is a determined dinosaur, pretty persistent in his beliefs, and he's very confident in his friends, and no matter how bad the situation, Rex always keeps spirits up with his upbeat attitude.

"Hey, Littlefoot!" Rex cries out as he runs to catch up. "Wait up!"

Littlefoot laughs. "You gotta be faster than that!"

Rex shakes his head and laughs as he runs to catch up with Littlefoot…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A SHARPTOOTH'S HEART**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Grandpa has some news to Littlefoot and Rex."

"The news is shocking, but it'll reveal the shadow behind Rex."

---------------------------------------------

02

**REX**

DANGER IN DISGUISE

"Rex, danger in disguise."

---------------------------------------------

"Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	3. Rex, Danger in disguise

"Welcome my friends, to my fic: A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"A dinosaur with the body of a sharp-tooth…"

"And wings of a flyer…"

"And when his secret it's revealed, the Great Valley will tremble."

"Join us as we reveal the secret of…"

---------------------------------------------

02

**REX**

DANGER IN DISGUISE

"Rex…"

---------------------------------------------

Littlefoot and Rex are running back to their nest, or Littlefoot's nest. Rex is a bit ahead with Littlefoot trailing a little bit behind, the blue-green dinosaur with his longer humanoid legs as an advantage to run ahead.

"So," Rex begins. "What do you think your grandpa wants to talk to us about?"

Littlefoot ponders, and then responds. "I don't know, but he sounded very serious when he told us he needed to talk to us." Littlefoot stops and wonders. "I wonder what…" He whispers…

Littlefoot and Rex kept things quiet as they get closer and closer to where Littlefoot's grandpa resides. Not long after, they find him, his long and majestic neck stretched out to the tallest tree, munching on the yummy looking green food that resides on the tree's branches.

"Hi grandpa!" Littlefoot greets as he approaches his towering grandpa. The mighty longneck just rips a chunk of the leaves from the branches easily and munches them down, lowering his long neck down to Littlefoot and Rex's level. "Ah Littlefoot, Rex, just in time." He greets as he looks at the two children.

Rex smiles as his adoptive grandpa, once again impressed by his giant size. "For what do you need us for?" Rex questions, curious of what it is about to unfold here.

Littlefoot's grandpa looks at Rex. "There's something we need to discuss." He announces as he brings his head back and up into the sky a bit.

Rex blinks. "About what? Did we do something wrong?"

Grandpa chuckles and shakes his head. "No, it's not that." He pauses and looks at Rex, the blue-green dinosaur returning his gaze up at the massive longneck. "It's about you Rex."

Rex blinks, confused about what he meant. He told them to come over just to talk about him? Rex arches and eyebrow, shoots a glance at Littlefoot and looks back up at Grandpa. Afraid of what it might be, he gulps and throws the question. "About me?"

"Yes," Grandpa answers. "You're probably question why you live with us when you're not a longneck, nor look like any of us that live here, right?"

Rex ponders of that, bowing his head and closing his eyes, crossing his arms and actually thinking about what Grandpa has mentioned.

"Don't you?" Littlefoot asks, eyeing at Rex as he thinks…

"Well…" Rex starts, finally opening his eyes and raising his head to look at Grandpa. "The thought of it did come to mind sometimes."

At this, Littlefoot and his grandpa look at each other, exchanging mental messages with their eyes. Grandpa nods at his grandson, and Littlefoot turns to face Rex. "Remember when you hatched? What was your first sight?"

Rex thinks back way into the past, to his first memories of his childhood, back as looong as he can remember…

----------------------------------------------------------

_Darkness…_

_Darkness as much as he can see…_

_The dinosaur remembers a struggle between his young, small little arms against a tough yet soft wall surrounding his little body…_

_He needed to get out…Or else he would suffocate…_

_In the outside world…He heard voices…Voices of children…_

_The baby kept pushing…And pushing…A crack is formed…And then light shone the thing's little eyes…_

_A figure was there…A face…A longneck…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You…" Rex replies, looking at Littlefoot with a slight confusing look. "But…What does that have to do with this?"

Grandpa looks up, looking at the blue sky. "Littlefoot found your egg in a cave up above in the mountains close from here." Grandpa lowers his head back down to Littlefoot and Rex's level. "You hatched immediately when he found you. We couldn't find any other dinosaur of your species here in the Great Valley, so we decided to take care of you."

Rex stares at Grandpa and Littlefoot, the blue-green dinosaur sort of expected that, seeing that he has lived his whole life with leaf-eaters for as long as he can remember. "So…" He begins, readying another question. "What happened to my parents?"

Littlefoot looks at Rex, feeling for his dinosaur friend about living with dinosaurs other than his real family. "We don't know, I just found you in that cave and brought you to my grandparents." Littlefoot pauses. "I…I couldn't find any other of your type…Not even Cera and the others had any luck…"

Rex thinks, then gives off a little smile and looks at Littlefoot. "Well, I guess it was out of your power…You know, about trying to find my species and all…"

"But…That's not exactly why I called you two here."

Littlefoot and Rex turn their gaze back to Grandpa, a puzzled expression on their faces; by what they talked about, they both thought it was only to tell Rex about how they came to be together, but it seems the conversation was out of subject. Confused, Littlefoot asks, "What do you mean grandpa?"

Rex joins in with the same question. "Yea, what do you mean 'exactly'?"

Grandpa braces himself for what he is about to speak; giving off a sigh and a quick glance to both his left and right, then he begins. "Well children, keeping another child in our family weren't our concern. But what Rex turned out to be was a fear and threat to us and the entire valley."

Rex, in reflex at what Grandpa just told him, looks down at his claws on his hands and feet, he then gives off a slight chuckle and looks up at Grandpa. "Me? A cute dinosaur like me? Heheheh…"

Littlefoot sighs and rolls his eyes, not finding very funny Rex's comment when what they're talking about could be very important.

"Looks can be deceiving little one." Grandpa chuckled, amused at Rex's statement about his cuteness. "When Littlefoot presented you to us we grew worried about the valley and the inhabitants of it." He pauses, gulping as he braces himself for what he is about to tell to both Littlefoot and Rex. "You see, Rex…" He pauses, looking at Rex. "You're…A sharptooth…"

At soon as Grandpa revealed that, both Littlefoot and Rex's eyes widen. Rex gasps, not believing at what he just heard. "Not the ones that…Eat others that you and Littlefoot keep telling me about…" He pauses, gulping in disbelief. "Is it?" Grandpa, regretfully, nods…Rex is a sharptooth…

"I…Thought Rex was a flyer." Littlefoot admits, looking at his grandpa in worry.

"Yeah…Me too." Rex also admits. "I mean…" Rex opens wide his pair of wings, showing them to Grandpa. "Look. I got a pair of wings like flyers, how can I be a sharptooth when I clearly have wings."

Grandpa nods at Rex's wings, but he has more to say. "You ARE a flyer Rex, except you're also a sharptooth, one who can fly especially." He moves his glance to Rex's arms and legs, continuing on his explanation. "But…Your arms aren't short like all the sharpteeth we've seen, and the way you stand…It's not like they do either… And, unlike a sharptooth, you love to eat green food, much like ourselves…" He pauses, waiting for all this information register into Rex's mind before continuing. "We all tried, both me and Littlefoot, to see which type of sharptooth you are…" Grandpa sighs. "But we couldn't explain what type you are. No such luck in finding your type either, we have never encountered a sharptooth such as yourself in the Mysterious Beyond, not when we went into it when swarming leaf gobblers ate all the green food in the Great Valley, and not when we left with a herd of longnecks…"

Rex is suddenly swept with sorrow and loneliness. All this information he's been told by Grandpa and Littlefoot…It's all overwhelming. The thought of him…Being alone in the world without another of his own type around…Living with leaf eaters…And the thought of him being a sharptooth, those that eat others to survive…It's all…disturbing…lowering his head in sadness and pain, he can only ask one question. "So…Why did you keep me then?"

Littlefoot shakes his head as he turns his head to Rex. "We can't let you all by yourself out there in the Mysterious Beyond!" He cries. "You would've died if we did! The Mysterious Beyond is a dangerous place! I couldn't stand letting you go out there!"

"Yes," Grandpa nods. "Littlefoot was the one that convinced us to keep you. Ever since Littlefoot encountered and told us about taking care of a baby sharptooth some time ago, he wasn't afraid of you."

Rex looks up at Grandpa, surprised of how a longneck could take care of a baby sharptooth without fear of being eaten, and how he could've stayed brave when Rex hatched from the egg. Rex shakes his head, still having one question in min. "But…" He stammers, trying to think of how to put up his words together. "But…Why do I eat green food instead of meat?"

"That's why I called you two here." Grandpa reveals, making Littlefoot and Rex look up at Grandpa as he pulls his long neck back up into the sky, eyeing the children standing in front of them. "You are dangerous for the entire valley, Rex…" Grandpa starts. "But…Have you ever eaten meat?"

Rex blinks, imagine how would it be to eat and devour someone's flesh. He shudders at the thought, and then responds. "Of course not! I wouldn't even dare to try it!"

Grandpa smiles, nodding at Rex's statement, he continues. "That's right, since you haven't even tasted meat, you don't have that instinct awaken."

"I don't get it grandpa." Littlefoot frowns, confused at his grandpa's theory.

"To make it simple…" Grandpa begins, moving his sight to Rex. "Rex…You must not…Ever get the taste of meat…If you do, I'm afraid your meat-eating instinct will awaken and you'll become what we fear the most…" He pauses, closing his eyes in anguish at the thought. He opens them again, a much serious look in his face as he stares at Rex. "We implore you…Please, if the chance arises, do not take the taste of meat, do not become what we've been trying to keep you from becoming…"

"No problem." Rex says confidently. "Besides, the thought of eating someone else for food is too gross for me."

Grandpa smiles, confident of Rex keeping his promise. "And Littlefoot…" He looks at his grandson. "You must watch out for him," He instructs him. "Do no let him receive the taste of meat. Not even as much as a little taste. Got it?"

Littlefoot reflects on such responsibility, looking after Rex won't be very easy, seeing that he's not always with him, and most of the time he's either on an adventure or just not just hanging out with him. Still…This is important for both Rex and his grandpa, he wants to do it. He nods at his grandfather and gives his answer. "Ok grandpa, I'll look out for him like a big brother."

Grandpa smiles, looking over at both Rex and Littlefoot, he can tell a strong bond between them, a bond between a sharptooth and a leaf eater, a bond which isn't so common. "Good. I hope you understand this." Grandpa nods and then dismisses the boys. "You can go now"

Littlefoot and Rex both nod and turn around to take their leave. "Ok, bye grandpa." Littlefoot cries as he walks alongside Rex to their meeting spot with the others, while Grandpa watches them both walk away and out of his sight. "I hope they'll be able to do this favor…" Grandpa talks to himself as he raises his head up to the sky, his long neck helping him with his vision to a far away distance, having the two dinosaurs within his eyesight again. "For Rex's sake…" Grandpa sighs, closing his eyes and thinking about Rex. "I…don't wish Rex to be a killer…Never…"

While Grandpa contemplates about what he has revealed to both Littlefoot and Rex, those two same dinosaurs are having a bit of fun walking back on their trail to their meeting place where their friends await. Rex however, walks alongside Littlefoot thoughtfully, reflecting on the information he was just given by Littlefoot's grandfather…A sharptooth…That can fly…An unknown type of sharptooth…How…Or why…Did his egg ended up in a cave in the Great Valley's protective mountain walls?

"Hey Rex," Littlefoot begins, "Wanna to go play with Cera and the others at the waterfall?"

"Hm?" Rex moans as he is broken from his mental concentration, shaking his head to come back to reality and looks at Littlefoot. "Oh…Yea sure. Let's go!" He accepts Littlefoot's offer.

"Bet I can beat you." Littlefoot challenges Rex, readying himself for a race to the waterfall.

Rex grins and nods, starting a run to the waterfall as Littlefoot does as well, both of them laughing as the race ensues. Rex grins as Littlefoot takes the lead, enjoying the sudden turn of events. And putting his wings into use, he leaps into the air and spreads them, and with one strong flap of them, he's airborne and flies past Littlefoot at a great speed, leaving the little longneck in the dust!

"Hey!" Littlefoot shouts out with a giggle. "No fair Rex!"

Rex laughs and shrugs. "Not my fault I can fly!"

The two dinosaurs get into a laughing fit as they continue their race toward the waterfall, the sun shining bright unto them as the gentle wind blows against their bodies and gently brushing the grass underneath their feet. The wind rustling the leaves on the tree branches, making that gentle sound as the wind blows. Rex loved that, he closed his eyes and continued flying his way to the waterfall in peace as he listens to the wind and Littlefoot's gallop as he runs to keep up with his flying friend…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Two sharp-teeth have focused their eyes on the Great Valley."

"And when they find an entrance to it, the children will run for cover."

"But along the way…A threat is born…"

---------------------------------------------

03

**ZILL**

ENEMY OF THE HOUR

"Zill, enemy of the hour."

---------------------------------------------

"Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	4. Zill, Enemy of the hour

"The fic A Sharp-tooth's Heart awaits you…"  
"I'm your guide, Sora W.T.K."  
"His name is Rex, a sharp-tooth, but not like any sharp-teeth we've seen…"  
"Longer arms…"  
"The ability to stand straight…"  
"And wings of a flyer…"  
"A sharp-tooth unlike any other…  
"But now…Sharp-teeth are stalking the valley…"  
"And the sharp-tooth responsible for this is…"  
---------------------------------------------  
03

**ZILL**  
ENEMY OF THE HOUR  
"Zill…"  
---------------------------------------------

Under the moon at night, standing in front of the protective mountains surrounding the Great Valley, a couple of silhouettes are approaching the mountains, a bit haunched on the legs, their tail long and firm behind them, and short, small arms but with devastating claws on their torso.

"There it is." The tallest, bold-looking one says, grinning and revealing his sharp teeth.

The shortest one looks at the mountains, marveling how high and steep they go. He blinks and looks at his companion. "How do we get inside?"

One of the silhouettes approaches a set of bushes laid on the foot of the mountains, the bushes eerily brushing against a wind that is nonexistent. The figure grins, taking a step closer to the bush, the moonlight hitting him across the muzzle and soon on the body, a velociraptor…

"Over here, Bull." The velociraptor whispers, pushing through the bushes with his muzzle and revealing a small cavern, too big for a large sharptooth, mainly the T-Rex, to fit, but for a velociraptor the size was just right.

The short velociraptor, Bull, looks at the little cavern in amazement; he never expected such a find around here. Bull is a young velociraptor, a year or two after growing up to adulthood. His skin color is a charcoal black, perfect for camouflage in the depth of night, only the stripes of red on his tail and back to give it away. Bull is known in his herd to be selfish at times, those times of selfishness has caused casualties during hunts when with his pack, his attitude of being easy to anger has got him into many fights, but nothing has taught this dinosaur any lesson, his cold-heartedness leads him to many lonely times and has gained him much enemies, but he always has had Zill on his back to keep him company.

"How…" He begins, slightly amazed at this find. "…How did you find this, Zill?"

The tall velociraptor, Zill, just chuckle, showing off his razor sharp teeth in a grin as he narrows his eyes to his partner, this dangerous velociraptor is older than Bull by a few minutes, but unlike his partner Zill's skin is of a brown color and some light-brown on his belly and chest, but as if a gift he has stripes of black on his tail and back. Zill however, is a much worse velociraptor than Bull, he has never gotten out of being selfish and has caused much more casualties in hunts than Bull could even manage to make, and his cold heart has made Zill the grumpiest and angriest one of the herd, always doing things alone or hurt whoever tries to help. Yet, no matter his traits, Zill has rid of his selfishness whenever it came to help Bull, and these partners are pretty close, even though they fight a lot at times.

Zill couldn't help but continue grinning, a devious thought in mind as he recaps how he found out about this cave to the valley…

----------------------------------------------------------

"I won't ask again…" _Zill warned, standing over a severely injured duck-bill, gashes and cuts riddling his body and losing blood at a dangerous rate. The duck-bill trembled, in fear of the velociraptor's speed and agility, but soon he casted his fears aside and tried to get up, but to no avail, Zill just pinned the duck-bill down with his foot, long and sharp claws threatening to slice into his skin and sever the spinal cord._

"I know you know a way into the Great Valley…" _Zill repeated, glaring down at his helpless prey. _"I won't ask again, how can I get in?"

_The duck-bill trembled, he feared for his life, and spilled the beans. _"P-P-P…Please don't kill me…There's…" _The duck-bill stammered, thinking twice about telling the velociraptor the blind spot in the wall, where a small cave lays that leads inside the valley, but a squeeze to his back caused the duck-bill to yelp and continue telling._

"Aagh! OK OK! You…You'll find a patch of green food at the southern wall of the valley…Behind it lies a cave…It leads you inside…"

_Zill grinned to himself, happy to find out what he was searching for. _"Thank you very much." _And with that, the velociraptor lowered his head to the duck-bill, clamped his mouth shut on the duck-bill and with one swift motion the leaf-eater's neck is snapped, followed by a short feast of duck-bill…_

----------------------------------------------------------

"Let's just say I had to eat for information." Zill grins; bringing pleasure to himself as he remembers that delicious meal he had out of that poor leaf-eater, it is the law of life for meat-eaters to slay leaf-eaters for food, but what he had done was breaking the law. But he didn't care, as long as it promises him a huge feast after crossing the protective walls of the Great Valley…

----------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Great Valley, close to the waterfall of the Valley, Littlefoot and his friends are enjoying a nice day of playing around, laughing and playing around games like tag and racing, their joyful laughter everlasting. But everything of course has its endings, the bright circle is slowly descending down and to disappear into the ground, stars slowly fading in into the darkening sky, ready for another night of shine and beauty. Rex watches these miracles in the sky, lying on his back with his arms folded behind it, staring up at them.

The kids are getting tired, and the sun setting, Cera stops to catch her breath and slumps down to the ground, panting after playing a good game of Tag. "Shouldn't we go home now?" She asks between breaths.

"Yea, we should." Littlefoot replies with a yawn, nodding at Cera with a stretch.

Rex however, remained oblivious to what his friends are talking about, just staring up at the darkening sky, closing his eyes and beginning his usual daydreams of flying as high as any flier could, eyewitnessing everything the world could offer for a view…But, his daydreaming comes to an end as something at the back of my head nags at him…The talk he had with Littlefoot's Grandpa…A flying sharptooth…A meat-eating enemy of the leaf-eaters…Him? A sharptooth? A sharptooth who eats both meat and green food…For them, it's a mystery, but for us humans…They are called omnivores…

"C'mon Rex!"  
Rex's eyes shoot open and catch the sight of his longneck friend looking down at him. "C'mon, we gotta go home too before it gets late."

Rex blinks as he watches Littlefoot walk out of his lying down view; the flying sharptooth sits up and scans the area, noticing the others have already left for their nests. Everyone except for Cera, who has gotten used to walking to her nest with Littlefoot, as her nest is located near Littlefoot's.

But as Rex stands up and follows both Littlefoot and Cera, some rustling in the bushes a few feet away from them are being made, two pairs of eyes watching the children, the stalkers sticking their heads out of the bushes, Zill and Bull.

Bull keeps his eyes glued to Littlefoot, his mouth watering as he stares at an easy prey, yet tasty little longneck walking before him. "Haaaa…" He sighs, hypnotized as every second he stares at the longneck the hungrier he gets. "I want to sink my teeth on that one." He smacks his lips, practically drooling.

Zill could say the same thing, but at his first sight of Rex the velociraptor's eyes grow wide, unable to believe what he's staring at. "Isn't that…"

Bull looks at his partner, confused at what Zill is looking at with wide eyes. "That's a longneck." Bull replies, believing Zill was referring to Littlefoot.

Zill growls, unable to believe how absent-minded his partner could be, he pushes Bull aside and snarls. "Not him!" Grabbing his partner by the neck, he aims his head and points at Rex. "Him!" He continues after giving Bull enough time to check the flying sharptooth out, "Isn't he supposed to be against them?" Bull looks at Zill, nodding fearfully at his partner, and letting go of Bull's neck, Zill glares at the children with a snarl. "Let's move…"

The children, oblivious to the two sharpteeth following them, continues on their way to their home, Littlefoot however, felt a chill go up his spine, he feels something isn't right, and his head quickly turns at the sound of rustling leaves from the bushes close by…Yup, something isn't right…

Rex blinks, listening to their rhythm in footsteps, a pair of footsteps short, he stops and looks over his shoulder, noticing Littlefoot has stopped. "Littlefoot? Something wrong?"

"Hm?" Littlefoot turns his head to Rex, engraving his puzzled look into Rex's mind. "I thought I heard something." He confessed, turning his head again to where he was looking at before. Rex and Cera look at each other, confused, then they look around, wondering what is it that Littlefoot heard, or what they are even looking for.

"There it is again." Littlefoot announces, hearing the rustling once again, the tone of his voice taking in that scared tone. Cera heard it too this time, blinking as she scans the area, "Where is it coming from?"

They are certain they're alone at this part of the valley, the grown ups aren't close by for another minute walk or two, and most of the other children of the grown ups are probably not allowed to go far from the nest at this time of night. But no matter how hard they try, they cannot pinpoint the location of the sound, it's as if it's coming from everywhere, leaving them vulnerable for whatever is about to jump at them.

From behind, Littlefoot catches a sudden move of the bushes and a concentration of loud sounds, he quickly turns and immediately catches the figure of something jumping out of the bushes, and those sharp claws already tells him what it is. "Sharptooth!"

Rex turns, catching the figure jumping to his direction, but with great reflexes the flying dinosaur manages to jump out of the way, barely missing the sharptooth, and he could've sworn a claw of his grazing against his skin.

Only one word escaped from his snout. "Run!"

That verb engraved into their minds, the three children began their run for their lives, but before they could've gotten far, another sharptooth jumps and lands in front of them, cutting them off of their escape route, trapping them between the two meat-eaters.

Rex could only growl as he looks to each side. "Ugh, we're trapped."

"Well, well, well." Zill begins, grinning and exposing his sharp teeth as he and Bull circle around the group of frightened children. "What have we here?"  
Bull chuckles, eyeing the children and mentally picking which one to eat first. "Seems like we have some delicious food on our sight."

Zill's eyes scan the children, first at the longneck, then at the three-horn, but…His eyes glue into Rex, this dinosaur has caught the attention of him since he looked at him from the bushes. A grin in his face, Zill walks up to the winged sharptooth and wraps his tail around him across the floor, eyeing Rex right in the eye, a muscle in his face twitches as he could've sworn he heard a whimper escape from Rex's snout. "What are you doing around with leaf-eaters, huh?" Rex gulps, having a sharptooth this close is too much for comfort for him.  
"Yeah," Bull joins, giving off a big grin as he approaches Rex from the left, eyeing at Rex's left eye. "You should be eating them, not playing with them."

Rex's chest has begun heaving for breath as his heart pounds away in fright, wishing so badly to back away from these two. "Just…Just…" He stammers, trying to talk through his frightened state. "Just leave us alone!" He manages to cry out though.

The two partners though, couldn't help but laugh. "We just want some food!" Zill announces, grinning and gesturing his head to Littlefoot and Cera. "And your 'friends' would do nicely." Zill chuckles, he feels some promise of sharptooth instinct in this kid, judging by the build of him and the claws on his hands and feet, he's willing to give him a chance at least before labeling him as a worthless leaf-eater lover. "You can join us if you want."

Rex gasps to himself, the idea of him eating his own friends disgusted him, but losing them to these two sharpteeth just made him angry. "Leave them alone…" He growls, trying to keep his anger in so he won't launch into a fight and commit suicide.

While Zill and Bull are harassing Rex, Littlefoot and Cera are left unguarded and watching the scene lying before them, Littlefoot turns to Cera, and whispers lowly so the two sharpteeth velociraptors wouldn't hear. "C'mon Cera, we need to go and get help."

Cera blinks and turns her head to Littlefoot, whispering back. "Are you crazy, Littlefoot? We're not fast enough to lose them."

Littlefoot shakes his head, sighing. "C'mon Cera, this is our chance." He pleads, glancing over at the velociraptors and his friend. "Rex will be alright. I mean, he can fly, right?"

Cera ponders of this predicament, they can just stand around and wait for the sharpteeth to make up their mind and eat them, or they could get lucky and find a grown-up and teach those two sharpteeth a thing or two and they're out of this mess. Either way, Cera can't find any other objections to this plan. "Ok…But keep quiet."

"How did you two get in here anyway?" Rex asks, demanding to know how these two sharpteeth managed to get into the valley, no sharpteeth could have the enough stamina to climb over the mountains, and even if they reached the top, they would somehow disappear from the face of the earth, and to this day nobody, not even the residents of the valley, knows the reason to this.

Zill chuckles, "If I tell you, you will have to personally hunt your 'friends' down and give them to us."  
Rex growls. "No way! Keep it to yourselves then!"

_SNAP!_

"Hm?" The two sharpteeth velociraptors, as instincts, turn around to face both Littlefoot and Cera, the two children have tried to escape, but in their wake Cera stepped on a dried up branch, causing the branch to snap and catch their attention, and as shown in their faces, Zill and Bull were not happy.

"Oops." Cera whispers, looking down at the broken branch under her paw. Cera and Littlefoot look back with a gasp, seeing both Zill and Bull growling and approaching them; it makes Littlefoot nervous and he gulps, suddenly throwing his head forward and shouts to his three-horn friend as he breaks out into a run. "Run Cera!"

Cera's eyes widen, turns her head forward and follows Littlefoot in a running fit. "Like I have a choice!"

The two sharpteeth snarl as they watch their prey escape, they sprint and begin their chase to catch the children who were on the menu for them. Rex gasps, "Uh-oh."  
Uh-oh is right, his friends are in trouble, and those sharpteeth can easily catch up to them unless he does something, he summons up his courage and takes flight with the use of his wings, intending on trying to fly ahead of them and think of a way to save them.

'_C'mon Rex, think.'  
_Rex looks around, landing on a hill and setting his back against a boulder, plotting on what to do.  
'_What can you do?'_

He almost loses his balance as the boulder he's leaning on gives way a bit, he gets his back off of the boulder and looks at it, measuring it and looking down at the hill where a narrow pathway exists. "This'll do." Rex places his humanoid paws onto the boulder, takes a deep breath and pushes against it, his strength alone just budges the boulder slightly to the edge, and he looks below at the pathway, seeing Littlefoot and Cera run right through it. Rex nods to himself and pushes at the boulder, and it gives away and falls down to the pathway, breaking way for other rocks to join in into the rockfall and land onto the pathway, blocking it with the boulder and all the rocks that fall down after it. "Phew…" Rex sighs as he flies down the pathway, "I hope that'll slow them down." He continues as he rests his back against the boulder, Littlefoot and Cera in front of him, catching their breath. It's sad to mention, but this plan won't work for long, anyone with the common sense to search can go around this pathway and ambush them from their only escape route, in fact, Bull and Zill could already be circling around the place and waiting at the end of the pathway to ambush them…  
"Don't think this will stop us." Or in this case, from up above.

Rex growls, unable to believe how fast this plan flopped. "I should've known."  
The three kids look up, the two leaf-eaters gasping as they spot Zill and Bull standing on top of the blockage glaring down at the children, the blockage wasn't high enough to keep them from jumping to the top of it and jumping over it, Bull hisses, making the children jump back in fright, "You made us mad. Now you three will pay with your blood!"

This was that last fright, in instincts of their childhood hearts the three children take off running in direction to the grown-ups, they need help fast, before they end up on the menu for these two sharpteeth, but it seems as if every time they find a break toward freedom, something has to come and close them down from the path, Bull runs ahead and jumps, blocking the path of the children, Zill closing from behind and pinning them, the night just seems grim at them.

Bull chuckles, eyeing at the three children, happy for himself as he notices the fear he has struck into them, cutting off their escape and leaving them vulnerable. "Which one are you going to eat first?"

Zill grins, salivating as he slightly opens his mouth, imagining how delicious these three kids will taste, his eyes scanning each of them until they stop at Littlefoot, the look sending a chill up Littlefoot's spine. "I think I'll take the longneck first."  
"Hey!" Bull cries as he slightly pushes Zill, "I wanted the longneck!"  
Zill snarls, turning to Bull and pushing him back. "Sorry, but he's mine!"  
Bull growls, snarling at the top of his lungs and lunging to his partner. "You always get the good ones!"

Littlefoot, Cera and Rex blink as they watch the two sharpteeth velociraptors arguing and fighting against each other, it is apparent that these two argue over the simple things, and thinking twice before trying to separate them is a tempting idea. These two can go on forever, a little tip that nags on the back of Littlefoot's head, he gulps and looks at Rex and Cera. "Now's our chance!" He whispers to his friends, glancing at the two sharpteeth between seconds to make sure they are still fighting, "Let's run for it!"

Rex and Cera nod, the three of them silently turning around and sneaking off away from them, hoping that those two sharpteeth would fight long enough for them to make it to the grown-ups and warn them about these two.

However, even in the midst of a fight, these two sharpteeth are very much aware of their surroundings, in the corner of their eyes they catch the children sneaking off, it provokes a snarl to escape from Zill's throat and push Bull away, glaring at the children. "They're getting away!"

Littlefoot, Rex and Cera look back and gasp, the two velociraptors are charing right to them, and before they had a chance to turn and continue in running away…

Littlefoot stares in horror as the two velociraptors easily noticed them trying to sneak away, and as if by a snap of a finger the two sharpteeth charge for them, with the exception of Zill who jumps into the air, intending on landing onto Littlefoot, the razor sharp claws on his feet ready to pierce and tear through the longneck's skin. For Littlefoot, time seems to have slowed down, paralyzed by fear, by shock, by trauma, he clearly knows he won't be able to get away from this, even if he runs out of the way Zill will be fast enough to stop and snag him into his mouth, chomping down and tearing the flesh he has to offer.

But a save comes for Littlefoot, his eyes widen as Zill is suddenly thrown aside, a gash across his face opens and blood is sprayed out of it, and all that blood is sprayed unto the face of the only thing closest to a sharptooth that could save Littlefoot and Cera…Rex.

Rex couldn't believe it himself, using his never-used claws to injure someone to save his friends, he never expected he would do such a thing, and now he regrets it as Zill's blood is sprayed all over his face, staining his blue-green skin. For him also, time has slowed down as he is slowly falling to the ground on his feet after such attack, Zill shrieking in pain as the blood oozes from the gash on his chest. And as Rex's feet touch the ground, for everyone, time resumes on its normal pace, Zill landing unto the ground with a thud, groaning and snarling in pain from the wound on his chest. For Littlefoot, Cera and Bull, they're all horrified, staring with bulging eyes at the bloodied mess that was once Rex, his claws dripping from Zill's blood and his face tainted in it, Rex is just staring down at his claws, holding up his hands in front of his face.  
'_Did I…Just do that?'  
_Rex gasps to himself, seeing the crimson color of blood dripping from his claws.  
'_I don't know why but…I…liked…it.'  
_The truth sank in, he shakes his head as he realizes what just happened.  
'_This must be what grandpa was warning me about!'_

"You little…"  
Rex snaps from his absent state and turns around, seeing Zill trying get up to his feet, a hassle due to his weak state from the gash on his chest, the blood dripping to the ground, a thing which Rex has a tough time taking his eyes off of, he can't help but notice the almost uncontrollable urge to jump at him, slash him up real good and devour him, like any good sharptooth does to its prey. He can't help it, it is an overwhelming feeling.

"Go!" Rex shouts, turning his head to Littlefoot and Cera. "Go! Get out of here! Don't even think about turning back!"  
Littlefoot snaps from his shocked state, gasping and staring at his bloody friend. "But…But what about you?"  
Rex shakes his head, glaring at Rex and giving off a good shout. "GO!"

Littlefoot flinches, his hearing ringing after that shout, he has never heard a shout from Rex, and after that, he doesn't intend on hearing another one. Littlefoot has no choice but to obey him, not wanting to suffer the same thing Zill suffered, he turns around and looks at Cera, the three-horn is also not happy about this choice, but they have no choice as they begin their run out of there. Rex sighs, looking down at the ground…

"Grrr! Don't just stand there!"  
Rex throws his head up and turns around, seeing Zill on his feet, though fumbling as the pain on his chest is unbearable. "Go after them!"

Bull just stands there, shaking and trembling in fear of what he's staring at, he can't believe how a kid like Rex could've snuck up on Zill and wound him like this, just staring at Zill's wound is enough to send chills and fear down his spine.

"Ugh…" Zill grimaces, standing straight and glaring at the direction Littlefoot and Cera ran to. "Fine then…" Against all the pain he has, Zill started to run, running after the two kids, wanting to tear into them and make the one who wounded him suffer for his friend's death…

Rex stares with widen eyes; he can't believe how Zill can still keep going after such a wound to his chest. "Oh no!" He won't let Zill do this; he spreads his wings and flies after him, he won't let him kill his friends, he'll tackle him or throw rocks at him, anything to stop Zill from killing his friends. And ahead of him, Zill falls to the ground, gasping for air as the wound on his chest is draining him of his oxygen more rapidly, and from behind him, Rex is catching up. But something was nagging him, and he can't control it, it just controls him, he drops and lands onto Zill, forcing the velociraptor to let out a shriek of pain as the weight slams unto him.

Bull is trying to catch up to his partner, but his legs are still trembling, slowly walking after Zill and the flying sharptooth, his mind still in horror of what that flying sharptooth has done in a second, Zill didn't see that coming, heck, not even Bull himself saw it, it was all in just a rush…

_SNAP!_

Bull throws his head up from its down position as he hears that sound, sending a chill down his spine as his mind registers what he just heard. "No…" He whispers, he recognizes that sound anywhere, he hears it every time he's on a hunt, he can't believe what he just heard…And now, a faint sound is being carried in the wind, and he also recognizes that sound. "No…" He whispers again, this time turning around in fear and flees, running to the opposite direction he was headed and toward the cave that led them into the valley… "That kid…he did it…He…" He stammers, going through the cave and into the Mysterious Beyond, still unable to believe Zill is gone. "He killed Zill…" He falls to the ground, reflecting on what has happened in the Great Valley, and whispers his last words before drifting to sleep, from exhaustion and fear.  
"My brother…"

But as Bull grieves of his brother's death down below, at the top of the mountain, two figures are looking down at him, these two figures standing on all four, each of them owning an elongated neck and a squared-off muzzle, one of them of black skin color with red eyes and a scar over his squared-off muzzle, the other one with brown skin with splashes of white here and there.

"Hm…" The one with brown skin hums. "He found another hole in the wall…" He looks over to his black and red partner, seeing him looking down at Bull with a thoughtful look. "What should we do to him?"

The black and red dinosaur continues looking down at Bull, keeping quiet for a bit. "…Let him go…" The brown and white dinosaur seems shocked by this statement, but the black one continues, "Order the others to descend the mountain, and block the entrance of that cave…"  
And so it was done…

**TO BE CONTINUED…  
**---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."  
"Danger is lurking around the valley."  
"Rex has found out his biggest trouble."  
"Things are looking grim as darkness shrouds the Great Valley."

---------------------------------------------  
04

**DANGER  
**INSTINCT WITHOUT CONTROL  
"Danger, Instinct without control."  
---------------------------------------------

"Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	5. Danger, Instinct without control

"I thank you for entering A Sharptooth's Heart."  
"I'm your guide; you can call me Sora W.T.K."  
"Danger has been released in the Great Valley."  
"Right now I see a sharp-tooth, fueled with anger and hate…"

"But something worse is in the Great Valley…"

"Something we call…"

---------------------------------------------

04

**DANGER**

INSTINCT WITHOUT CONTROL

"Danger…"

---------------------------------------------

Morning has arrived, and miles away from the Great Valley, deep into the Mysterious Beyond, the lone sharptooth, Bull, slowly walks in the opposite direction of the valley, his head down as he reflects what has happened last night, between Rex, between Littlefoot and Cera, between his brother… "I can't believe it…" He whispers, a hint of anger and sadness in his voice. "My brother is really…gone…"

Bull stops his trek through the Mysterious Beyond, looking back at the barely visible walls of the Great Valley. "How could a kid like that punk be able to take him down?" He asks himself, the question would haunt him for the rest of the morning…

"Soon I'll get my revenge…You'll see."

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the Great Valley, the morning could not have been any better, the gentle breeze gracefully stroking against the skin of the early morning dinosaurs, the grass softly sways in the breeze's current and the leaves raking with the current, breaking off their branch's hinges and taking flight in the wind. The ingredients of a perfect morning…But not this morning…

Under the shadows of a few trees, a winged blue-green dinosaur lays asleep, at peace deep in slumber. Rex breaths calmly, as if unaware of the dangers he has passed through last night, but all of that is about to change as he begins to wake up, groaning and stretching as he gives off a yawn. "Oh man…" He whispers as he sits, "what happened last night?" The winged dinosaur closes his eyes as he scratches his back, suddenly beginning to rub his head from the slight jar in it. "I feel like I picked a fight with Cera and lost."

While rubbing his head, he suddenly feels a wet spot, then smearing all over the top of his head as he keeps rubbing his head all over it. "Huh?" He blinks, puzzled of the wet feeling on his head. Retracting his arm and looking at his humanoid paws, gasping as he stares at what looks like crimson liquid, dry and wet, all over his humanoid paws.

"What the…?"

Blood…Blood all over his humanoid paws…All over his claws…

He stares at his hands in disbelief, smacking his lips as an unfamiliar taste surges through his mouth and down his throat. Rex has eaten a lot of green food when he was younger, but none of them have ever tasted like this. He shakes his head and wipes his mouth with the back of his humanoid paws, revealing even more blood, smeared around his mouth.

He looks around, wondering how the heck he got blood all over him. "How did I-"

The answer however, struck him like a ton of rocks as his eyes lays upon what appears to be a corpse of a sharptooth…The velociraptor, Zill…

The corpse has been terribly mutilated, all slashed up and eaten, the wound Rex inflicted on his chest has been ripped open wider, a pool of blood under the corpse of its massive bleeding, the face looking upward and twisted, the sharptooth's neck and spine has been snapped, Rex is just stiffed in fear. "Did I…Do that…?" He trembles, his eyes glued to the corpse, his mind riddled with fears and concerns, he gulps as his mind mentally paints what would happen if he turns out into a blood-thirsty sharptooth, the idea of eating his friends and other leaf-eaters for food….

'_No…I don't want that…'_

"_**Rex!"**_

Rex jumps to his feet, hearing his name being called in the wind; it was Littlefoot's voice, Rex trembles as he slowly lowers his gaze to his claws and body, all covered in blood…

'_This is bad…I can't let him see me like this…'_

Rex turns ands runs toward the opposite direction of where Littlefoot's voice emitted from, heading to the lake to wash himself off of the blood on his body…

But…Just a few seconds after Rex leaving the scene, a resident of the Great Valley makes into the scene…Cera's father, Mr. Threehorn…

"A sharptooth? Here in the Great Valley?" He asks to no one in particular, eyeing the mutilated corpse lying in front of him. "Hm?" Mr. Threehorn spots something odd on the ground, bloody footprints heading to the lake, just a quick whiff of the scent of the footprint is enough to figure out who it was…A dinosaur he has hated and kept watch of ever since meeting him…

"That boy…"

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Rex continues through the area, happy to find the lake empty, at peace for him to wash the blood off of his body. He still can't believe what he has done to that sharptooth, he can't believe how dangerous he is…Just like every sharptooth before him, savage and bloody. Rex looks up at the sky as he slowly walks into the water, the aqua surrounding the child's legs and waist slowly turning into a crimson color, washing them away from his skin, closing his eyes and submerging himself underwater, letting the cool water surround his skin and washing the blood away, emerging once again from the water after a while of being underwater, now staring up at the sky and trying to piece together what exactly happened last night. As he remembers, he was chasing after Zill, jumped into the air, and landed on him with a snap sound, after that everything seems like a blur…

'_Let's see…What exactly happened after that?'_ He ponders, but it's all so frustrating, horrible feeling not being able to recall what has happened.

'_Why can't I remember what happened after slamming down on that sharptooth?'_

"Darn it!" Rex cries as he splashes the water in frustration, sending particles of aqua to the green grass, growling as he fumes up in anger at himself, how could he have left this happened?

'_Bad Rex! Bad!'_

If this happens again, if he can't stop it nor control it…Well, Rex doesn't even wanna think about the results…

"What to do now…" He asks himself, cursing under his breath. "What to do now…" He asks again, a bit louder now, until his frustration just snaps and he shouts it out to the world. "WHAT DO I DO NOW!" Rex is growling, furious of not knowing what to do, it's as if the whole world have betrayed him…

"Huh? Do what now?"

Rex's eyes widen and a silent gasp escape from his mouth, recognizing that voice from anywhere, gulping as he realizes the danger he would be in if Rex goes insane again. Nervous, Rex slowly turns, ending up face to face with his longtime friend, Littlefoot.

"Is something wrong?" Littlefoot asks, tilting his head a bit as he looks at Rex, his face just yelling fear and worry, but the blue-green tries to hide it by showing a grin, but the awkward use of the grin in combination with a worried look just turned it into a goofy, funny face, only achieving in making Littlefoot giggle. "Heheh! You look funny." Littlefoot expresses with a smile as he approaches Rex in the lake. "What…Are you doing here anyway?"

Rex stammers, not knowing what to say, he just turns his back to Littlefoot and sighs deeply. "I…Was just thinking here…"

Littlefoot could giggle all day from that goofy face Rex had earlier, but he knows it's not the suitable time for some laughs, as he was worried about his whereabouts last night. "Rex…Where were you last night?" Rex stays quiet however; he doesn't even have a clue on what to answer.

"Cera and I were worried about you." Littlefoot continues, looking at Rex with a concern look on his face. "I…Thought you were dead…But just to be sure, I looked for you around the valley all morning…" Littlefoot sighs, hating it when Rex stays quiet like this, but the concern longneck takes a step forward, wanting to break Rex's silence. "Are you even listening?"

Rex flinches, giving a sigh and slowly turn to his longneck friend. "…Sorry, I was just thinking."

Littlefoot smiles a bit, "Well…You can think while we walk over to grandpa and grandma." Littlefoot pauses as he ascends out of the lake and into solid ground. "They've been worried."

Rex watches Littlefoot, the longneck slowly walking out of his view, the sharptooth giving off a sigh and following after him as to not get left behind. His mind is deep in worry, about what he has done to the velociraptor who invaded their home…Granted; he has nothing to worry about, for what he had done was out of self defense…But…Is it self defense anymore if he left the attacker too wounded to fight back? Maybe it wasn't out of self defense after all…Maybe…

"You know…" Littlefoot speaks out, breaking the unnerving silence between them. "Grandpa and grandma were worried when I came back home alone."

"Hm…" Rex hums, not of Littlefoot's statement, but of his own thoughts.

Littlefoot blinks, his hearing catching the slight hum in Rex's voice. "What's the matter?" He asks after stopping, looking back at Rex's thoughtful face.

"Oh…It's…Nothing…" He replied, looking up at the blue sky and away from Littlefoot, suddenly feeling a bit of a lift off his conscience from what has happened, but not much…Not much at all…Still…

"C'mon…Why don't we find the others and go have some fun?"

Littlefoot eyes Rex as his sharptooth friend walks past him in a hurried pace, his idea of finding the others and having fun with them seems to have overtaken him. "Heheh, sometimes I don't understand him…" He says, admiring Rex's recovery rate when feeling down.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

At the center of the valley however, there is trouble brewing. The grown-ups are huddled up, a meeting to discuss a serious danger inhabiting the valley. Leading the meeting is none other than Cera's father, Mr. Three Horn. "Hmph!" The triceratops snorts, eyeing each and every one of the grown-ups attending the meeting. "It seems that blue boy is getting into meat."

As reflex after this statement, all of their faces contain widen eyes, and soon they begin murmuring and speaking to each other, they know whom Mr. Three Horn is talking about, and they all tremble at the mere thought of what that boy is capable of.

"Just one minute." Littlefoot's grandpa calls out, the tremble of his voice forcing the others to shut up, and listen to his words. "How can you tell that he was responsible for the slaughter?" Mr. Three Horn growls and glares up at Littlefoot's towering grandpa. "Everyone saw the site you have showed us; it could've been another sharptooth…"

Mr. Three Horn growls, stepping closer to Grandpa and glaring, the triceratops is indeed very mad. "That boy is the only one close to a sharptooth inhabiting in the Great Valley!"

Grandpa however, retaliates at Mr. Three Horn's stubborn will. "That's not a good enough reason, if that sharptooth managed to enter here, what makes you think another sharp-tooth didn't enter along with it?"

Grandpa stated a good point there, what if the sharptooth did entered with another? What if they fought each other and one killed the other? This reason is indeed valid, not only to further the list of suspects of who had done this, but also more ground to protect his adopted son, Rex.

"LOOK!" Mr. Three Horn shouts after Grandpa's statement, sounding very angry and agitated, one who doesn't like being corrected by other, slams his tail to the ground and raising his voice. "If another sharptooth had entered with it, we would've seen it by now, wouldn't we!" A valid point from Mr. Three Horn, and a good one at that. "But we didn't, didn't we!"

"Mr. Three Horn is right." A random dinosaur from the group, a duckbill, speaks out. "If it wasn't Rex, wouldn't the sharptooth have eaten the whole thing instead of leaving such an amount of meat behind?" Another point coming from a duckbill which sounds to have much wisdom. "A mere lad such as Rex would've let this amount of leftovers."

Granpda sighs, they were right, no matter how much he would want to, no matter how much he wishes for it, the answer wouldn't change…

Rex has devoured his first taste of meat…

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Rex contemplates as he sits on the green grass, feeling the gentle breeze scraping against his body, feeling the grass swaying against his humanoid paws and legs, the tree hanging on the branches brushing against the wind and making that gentle sound in the wind as they scrape each other. His eyes are set on his friends as they play in an open field in the Great Valley, all of them joyful everlasting, having fun of their childhood and enjoying their privilege living in the peaceful Great Valley.

Littlefoot, who is in a giggling fit after being knocked down onto his back, Petrie and Ducky tickling his belly while the others laugh, he seems quite happy of the amount of fun he's having with his friends, but at the open of one of his eyes to Rex's direction quickly fades out his giggles as he slowly rolls onto his sides, gently sliding both Petrie and Ducky off his belly, the others kids quickly gasp as their eyes glue right to where Littlefoot is looking at. Mr. Three Horn is approaching toward them, and he doesn't seem too happy, not to mention the gang of grown-ups behind him, whatever happened, it is horrible news…

Rex blinks as the children are all looking at his direction, faces of horror etched into their faces. "Huh?"

A sudden shadow looms over him; a chill goes up his spine. The young sharptooth turns around rather slowly, as to not alert the stalker behind him, but his wish for it to be something meaningless just sinks as he finds out who it is…Mr. Three Horn.

Bad news, that's what quickly registers in Rex's mind as he stares at Mr. Three Horn right in the face, and in an attempt to lighten the mood, Rex weakly smiles and chuckles nervously. "Uh…hi?" Mr. Three Horn just snorts at the kid…Still bad news.

He stands aside and from behind him Grandpa walks in closer to Rex. His feeling of hope has just dwindled, he can imagine what they found out that has gotten them this upset, he can only imagine the punishment he would endure if it's exactly what he thinks they found out about…

"What are the grown-ups looking at?" Ducky asks, the little duckbill getting up to her feet and looking up at Littlefoot.

"Is Rex in trouble?" Cera adds, taking a few steps closer to stand side by side her longneck friend.

"I…I don't know." Littlefoot mutters, shaking his head as he watches what unfolds in front of them.

"Well, it happened." Mr. Three Horn snorts, glaring down at Rex before turning his head over to Grandpa, it is clearly evident on his face just how upset Mr. Three Horn is. "What are you going to do with him now?"

Grandpa shakes his head, feeling sorry for the little sharptooth and responsible for what has happened. But more than anyone, he knows something must be done about this, but his mind is a blank. "I don't know…"

Mr. Three Horn has an idea, and he states it clearly. "I say its time he should leave!"

Littlefoot and the others gasp, the idea has taken them by storm, they don't want to see Rex leave the Great Valley and everything else behind, next to Chomper, Rex is their best sharptooth friend, and they don't want to lose that type of privilege.

"Aren't you being a little harsh on the boy?" Littlefoot's grandma questions, lowering her head looking at Mr. Three Horn, questioning his decision.

Mr. Three Horn however, doesn't like to be questioned either. "Look!" He shouts, slamming his powerful tail to the ground and causing some cracks to form at the solid ground. "Either he goes alive or dead!"

His eyes…The fire in his eyes…Mr. Three Horn means those words, he would do anything to banish a sharptooth such as Rex out of the Great Valley, alive or dead, and he would not hesitate to strike the sharptooth dead, thrust his horns through his stomach or by trampling his life out, he would do it!

"What's…What's going on?" Littlefoot asks, approaching Rex to find out the answer. The winged sharptooth hesitates on telling him, about how he stopped the velociraptor sharptooth…permanently. He sighs, he should, but as he opens his mouth to reply…

"We cannot let someone who's becoming a full sharptooth run around the valley!" Mr. Three Horn continues discussing, this time at the top of his lungs, glaring at both Grandpa and Grandma. "He'll get used to meat and it'll be the end of us!"

Littlefoot gasp, overhearing this…

"Look, why don't you give him another chance?" Grandpa tries to persuade Mr. Three Horn, but stubborn that he is, his mind is made up. Grandma joined her mate in trying to persuafe Mr. Three Horn. "Please, let him stay. We can't leave him alone out there, he'll die."

Three Horn snorts, glancing at Rex and thinking over his decision, he turns to Littlefoot's grandparents to express his final decision. "…OK! But if he does this again then he's out of here!" He shouts it, and he shouts it well, with a well place pound of his tail right on the ground.

Littlefoot is now feeling anger in his heart, not holding it in much longer he runs toward Mr. Three Horn and stands in front of him, cutting him off from walking away.

"You're wrong! Rex wouldn't do something like that!" He glares up at Mr. Three Horn, not being faced by Mr. Three Horn's face. "I know Rex; he would never do what you said even if he was tempted." Confident of his sharptooth friend, he looks over to him, trying to prove Mr. Three Horn wrong. "Right?"

Rex can't help Littlefoot in proving Mr. Three Horn wrong, there's nothing to prove wrong about, he stares at Littlefoot, regretting what he has done that has gotten him in so much trouble…What he did last night…

"Right?"

Rex sighs, slowly turning with his head bowed and just getting out of there, walking toward the mountains, someplace where he could hide and take refuge, the humiliation of what he did is too high for him to bear now.

"You're…not kidding." Little finally admits, watching his sharptooth friend go, he can't believe what's going down. His friend, a flier that has been living with them for as long as they gotten in the Great Valley, a friend who loves peace and having fun, he couldn't believe he did what they said. His jaw practically drops to the ground, not believing this, him and his friends watching Rex go, it's all a shock to them and everyone.

Mr. Three Horn glances at Littlefoot's face, his expression clearly visible, but the triceratops sets it aside and turns to his home.

"Come Cera." He suddenly calls out to this daughter, his voice sounding as cold as always. "I don't want you near that killer again."

Cera, being the obedient daughter that she is, follows her father, her head bowed down in sadness, but before she goes any further she stops next to Littlefoot and in a whisper: "I'm sorry."

Voices in the distance call for Ducky, Petrie and Spike, and soon they being their trek toward their home, leaving a shocked Littlefoot behind with his grandparents; the gang of grown-ups spread out and back to their dens and gracing.

"What are we going to do with him?" Grandpa silently asks his mate, keeping the conversation away from Littlefoot as to avoid anything else from the boy.

"Maybe we could keep him away from the other kids…" Grandma suggests, following her mate back to the nest. "At least until he shows no desire for meat…"

"I guess we have no other choice…" Grandpa replies…

Littlefoot stays behind, staring at the path Rex had walked to, contemplating of going after him or not, but it was such a waste of time, it's obvious his heart points to helping his winged sharptooth friend, he slowly walks forward. It's time to do a bit of cheering up…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"A promise has been broken."

"And an instinct without control is on the loose."

"Can Rex overcome his instinct?"

"Or will his instinct swallow him?"

---------------------------------------------

05

**INSTINCT**

DANGER UNLEASHED

"Instinct, danger unleashed."

---------------------------------------------

"Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	6. Instinct, Danger unleashed

"I welcome you to A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"A lot of activity is going around the Great Valley…"

"The death of an enemy…"

"The break of a promise…"

"And the release of a deadly…"

---------------------------------------------

05

**INSTINCT**

DANGER UNLEASHED

"…Instinct."

---------------------------------------------

It took a while, but Littlefoot found Rex on a cliff around the mountains surrounding the valley. Littlefoot tried to make Rex feel better…but nothing got better. Rex stayed on that cliff the whole day…

**= = = =THAT NIGHT= = = =**

Rex was sitting on top of a cliff near a nest he made for himself, staring at the Great Valley.

Littlefoot appeared behind him and dropped a bunch of tree stars on the floor.

"I brought some tree stars."

Littlefoot told the sad dinosaur.

Rex turned to face Littlefoot. Littlefoot sat next to him.

"It wasn't that bad. They didn't punish you that bad."

Rex sighed, then said in a sad tone,

"Everyone hates me now."

"They don't hate you, your instincts took over, and that's normal…Maybe we should've left for home earlier…"

Rex bowed his head,

"…I'm a killer."

"You're not a killer. It's just; that's what you do with that instinct, you can't help it now."

That made Rex feel worse; he groaned as he dropped his head on the pile of tree stars and didn't rise up.

Littlefoot sighed.

"Tomorrow I and my friends will help you."

**= = = =THE NEXT DAY= = = =**

The parents told their kids to stay away from Rex, they promised their parents but had their legs crossed behind their backs.

Rex was looking at the waterfall.

"Here Rex."

Rex turned back to see Littlefoot and the others giving him a pile of green food.

"If you want to go back in eating green food instead of meat, you gotta eat green food only."

Littlefoot said.

"We'll be other there eating our green food."

Cera said.

They went to the trees in the distance within range of Rex's eyesight.

Somehow, Rex's desire of eating green food has completely disappeared. He started eating the leaves but even though hungry, he didn't felt like eating, he stood up and looked at his friends.

"What's wrong?"

Littlefoot asked him.

Rex was hungry but not for green food…for meat. He realized his situation and he closed his eyes and shook his head away from his friends.

"Oh nothing."

"You not hungry are you?"

Petrie asked him.

"No, of course not."

Rex replied.

"Um…Maybe we should go?"

Cera asked nervously.

Littlefoot just looked at Cera and turned to Rex.

"I'm…I'm just going to walk around…See ya guys later."

With that said Rex walked deeper into the valley away from his friends alone.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Littlefoot mumbled to himself.

**= = = =ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VALLEY= = = =**

Rex was walking around under the shades of the trees; he reached a cliff and noticed a small herd of duck-bills. Rex was hungry, but he didn't want to kill anyone else. The hunger got to him, he could feel his wild instinct taking over, but he tried to hold it. He tried hard to control it…But it was futile. His eyes deepened, he flexed his claw and gave a big roar.

Everyone heard the roar, including Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Petrie and Ducky; everyone knew very fast the situation. They ran as fast as they could to the scene, including Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Petrie and Ducky.

The herd reached the place; everyone gasped to the scene lying in front of them, a duck-bill was lying on the floor wounded but alive, small but wide cut on her belly.

"It's everyone okay?!" 

A duck-bill asked as they rose up from the water.

The wounded duck-bill got up halfway, she'll live, but a scar will remain.

"I'm…ok."

The wounded duck-bill said in a pain-filled voice.

"I saw the whole thing! It was horrible, this sharptooth of the same color as the big water suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked her!"

A duck-bill explained.

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Petrie and Ducky gasped.

"Again longneck, again."

Cera's father said, turning to Littlefoot's grandpa.

"I'm so sorry about this…"

"Sorry?!?!"

Cera's father shouted, interrupting the longneck

"This duck-bill got lucky but let's not forget the one yesterday. He's going too far!"

"He can't help it. It's his instincts, and I can't leave him in the Mysterious Beyond!"

They both kept arguing. Littlefoot and his friends walked out from the scene into a clearing.

"This is horrible!"

Littlefoot cried,

"We have to do something."

"Forget it Littlefoot!"

Cera cried,

"I know we should help him but he's going wild and dangerous."

"Cera right Littlefoot, it might be too late to help him now."

Petrie said.

"I don't care; I'm going to help him, even if it kills me."

With that, Littlefoot walked away. Then, he overheard the duckbill herd saying that Rex flew toward the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot now knows where to look for him. He ran back to his friends.

"Guys, I heard Rex flew to the Mysterious Beyond."

Littlefoot announced.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike gasped when they heard.

"Why would he want to go there?"

Ducky asked,

"I don't understand, no no no."

She announced while shaking her head.

"I don't know either, but I'm going after him."

With that, Littlefoot ran toward the mountains surrounding the valley.

"Wait Littlefoot!"

Littlefoot turned to see his friends running after him.

"Don't try and stop me."

Littlefoot said.

"We're not going to stop you Littlefoot."

Cera said.

Then she grinned,

"You're just not going alone."

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Rex has escaped into the Great Valley."

"Littlefoot is determined to get him back."

"A new breeze welcomes the beginning of a new journey."

---------------------------------------------

06

**ADVENTURE**

NEW BEGINNING

"Adventure, new beginning."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	7. Adventure, new beggining

"I invite you to enter A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I'm your guide, Sora W.T.K."

"Danger is on the rise, as the instinct goes into the Mysterious Beyond."

"I see faces of determination and courage."

"It takes courage to go to the Mysterious Beyond."

"And some young ones has enough to go on…"

---------------------------------------------

06

**ADVENTURE**

NEW BEGINNING

"…Adventure."

---------------------------------------------

The sounds of panting and running are heard around a forest.

"Don't let him get away!"

A distant voice calls out.

The panting continues as figure runs from the angry herds of the Great Valley. From behind the herd, Cera's father, Three Horn, comes running at a great speed. The fleeing dinosaur wasn't fast enough. Three Horn swoops in and tackles the dinosaur with his big horns, sending the dinosaur flying off his feet.

"Please…stop…"

The dinosaur pleads.

However, Three Horn wasn't listening. When the dinosaur got up on his feet, Three Horn charged again and tackled again with his big horns.

The dinosaur landed hard behind some trees, he's bleeding badly. The impact of his horns had opened up a small gash on his side, and he couldn't get up. He managed to raise his head, Littlefoot was standing in front of him, just glaring at me.

"Li…Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot turned his back and walked away slowly.

"Littlefoot!"

Littlefoot stopped, then turned to the wounded dinosaur.

"Help…me…"

Littlefoot just glared at him, like if he was a dinosaur without feelings.

"It's me…Rex…"

Littlefoot turned his back and continued walking. Rex managed to stand up.

"Wait…"

Rex shouted.

Littlefoot stopped and turned toward Rex, he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm…sorry…"

Littlefoot mouthed.

Then, Littlefoot faded away. Rex gasped when he saw where Littlefoot was standing appeared Three Horn running.  Rex was paralyzed with fear, he couldn't move.

But things were going to get worse. Three Horn thrust his horns into Rex's stomach, the horn pierced his stomach. Rex could only stare at Three Horn's glaring eyes as he died from the thrust.

* * * * *

Rex's eyes shot open and screamed as he jumped out of where he was sleeping. Rex looked at his stomach to see it normal. Rex sobbed after that nightmare; it could happen to him if his desire for meat isn't under control.

Rex dried off his tears and continued down his path toward the Great Valley. He doesn't remember anything that he did, the only thing he remembers was watching that heard of duckbills near the lake, the rest was a blank. He doesn't even know how far of the Great Valley he is. 

Actually, Rex has never been to the Mysterious Beyond. He just stays behind in the Great Valley when Littlefoot and the other go out on an adventure.

As Rex looks around, just over some bushes is the big water, Littlefoot told him much about that. To the other side lies a wasteland, most of the sharp-teeth hangs around there.

"Looks like I have no choice."

Rex said to himself.

He headed to the wasteland; according to Littlefoot's stories, the Great Valley lies on the other side of this wasteland.

**=BACK AT THE ****GREAT****VALLEY****=**

"LET'S GO!!!"

Littlefoot shouted excited.

The five dinosaur friends slid down the Great Valley's wall on a flat rock, laughing and giggling while riding down the mountain.

"So, where do we head when we reach the bottom?"

Cera asked.

"Well, we can try the smoking mountains first, then Three Horn peak."

Littlefoot explained.

"But what if we don't find Rex in neither?"

Petrie asked.

"We can try to find his footprints."

Littlefoot suggested.

"But Rex can fly, what if he flew all this time? We won't be able to find him, no no no."  
Ducky said.

"We gotta try; he has to walk sooner or later."

Littlefoot replied.

They reach the bottom. They're now out of the protection of the Great Valley, and into the danger of the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot took a few steps forward, looking around for any clues on Rex.

"Even if we find him, what will we do with him?"

Cera asked,

"You know how dangerous he is now that he eats meat."

"Cera right Littlefoot. Rex practically a sharp-tooth now."

Petrie said.

Littlefoot looks around for any signs of Rex…but nothing. Littlefoot sighs in defeat.

"I don't know…I just don't know."

There was a moment of silence, then Littlefoot turned to his friends.

"I'm sure we'll think of something on the way."

Littlefoot said confidently.

"Well we better start thinking if we want to help him."

Cera said as he walked forward,

"Are we going to stand around here or are we going to find our friend?"

Everyone started walking toward the smoking mountains for any clues on Rex.

**=SOMEWHERE FAR FROM THE ****GREAT****VALLEY****=**

Rex is feeling very tired, he just started walking but for some reason his body is hurt and tired. Rex also realized it must've almost passed a day since he lost track of his actions, it was morning when he saw that herd of duckbills and now it's almost getting dark.

"Boy, I'm thirsty."

Rex looked around, but he could only see sand and dried-up trees.

"I hope I'm close to the Great Valley."

Rex heard a cry, he ran toward where the cry was coming from. He found a mountain, behind it was were the cry was coming from. He peeked to see a mother sharp-tooth with her son eating a rainbow-face; Rex gasped when the young one looked at him. He hid behind the mountain, but he could hear the young sharp-tooth coming closer.

'Think Rex, where can you hide?'

Rex looked up to find the mountain top is flat. Rex spreads his wings and fly toward the top, he looks down at the young sharp-tooth.

Hmmm…I could've sworn I saw someone behind here."

The young sharp-tooth said to himself.

The mother called him in sharp-teeth language. The young sharp-tooth replied.

Rex doesn't know why, but he can understand them. The mother was asking her child what's wrong, and the young sharp-tooth replied by saying nothing's wrong.

Rex's luck runs out when the edge of the mountain he's on crumbles under his weight, sending Rex falling toward the ground and landed with a big "Ow!"

Rex landed in front of the Sharp-teeth family.

Rex could only say,

"Uh-oh…"

The two sharp-teeth only looked at Rex, then the mother sharp-teeth walked away. Rex sighed in relief when he saw the mother sharp-teeth walking away, but the child sharp-teeth stayed, staring at Rex. Rex only eyed the child, hoping he won't do anything.

"Hi."

The boy sharp-teeth greeted.

Rex continued eyeing the kid.

"Um…hi"

"You're a sharp-tooth, right?"

The kid asked.

Rex is not sure about that. Littlefoot's grandpa says he is but…Are sharp-teeth only suppose to like meat?

"I'm not really sure…"

Rex answered.

The small sharp-teeth got confused.

"You don't know?"

Rex looked down, remembering what has happened the past few days.

"I'm just…not sure what I am anymore.

The young sharp-teeth sat down.

"Maybe you lost your memory or something."

"I don't think so kid."

Rex replied.

The mother sharp-teeth called for her child, he replied then turned to Rex.

"I gotta go."

He runs to his mother and turns,

"Nice talking to ya."

Then he left with his mother.

Rex watched where that kid left with his mother. The kid didn't even know his name but he felt like he made a new friend. Rex even understood their language, somehow. He managed to hear that kid's name when his mother called him.

"…His name is Chomper huh?"

Rex heard about him from Littlefoot, but wasn't Chomper supposed to live in an island just beyond the big water? 

"I'll ask him about that next time they meet."

Rex said to himself.

Rex clutched his fist and smiled, then he got up on his feet and walked to another direction.

**=BACK AT LITTLEFOOT & THE OTHERS=**

Littlefoot and the others' search in the smoking mountains have come up empty. They didn't find Rex or any clues on his whereabouts up there/

Littlefoot sighed in disappointed.

"He's wasn't there."

Ducky climbed unto Littlefoot's back and patted him on his neck.

"Don't worry, we'll find Rex. We will, we will."

Spike was eating leafs in a bush as usual; Ducky turned her head at Spike and ran to him.

"Spike, this isn't time for eating, we have to find Rex."

Ducky tried to push Spike so he could move, but she couldn't even budge him. The others chuckled and giggled at Ducky's attempt at moving him.

Littlefoot managed to shed a smile.

"C'mon guys, we have to be quick if we want to find Rex before the grown-ups come after us."

They headed toward Three Horn Peek. Littlefoot is more determined than ever to find his friend.

**=BACK AT REX=**

Rex is still walking in the wasteland, looking around for any sign of exiting the wasteland.

"Geez, this place is bigger than I thought."

Rex had that question Chomper asked him: 'You're a sharp-tooth, right?'

Rex never had to face that question before, he could eat meat. Heck, he now prefers meat over green food. But, all his life he's been living with leaf-eaters…

'Am I living with the wrong kind?'

Rex questioned himself.

His friends, families, no, adoptive families, are all leaf-eaters. His sharp-teeth instincts are endangering the people he knows and loves. Since no sharp-teeth are allowed in the Great Valley, they can't even enter…

'Am I allowed back at the valley?'

Rex questioned again.

Rex's face grew a smile when he made it out the wasteland, though he's now entering a swamp, he doesn't care as long as it's not as hot as the wasteland. But Rex's smile came crashing down when he continued to question his home in the Great Valley, with leaf-eaters and his instincts.

He turned his head to the wasteland, where he met a sharp-tooth. These questions continued in his mind.

'Where do I go now?'

Rex questioned himself,

'Maybe…'

He turned and walked inside the swamp.

"Maybe I shouldn't return to the Great Valley…"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"On a quest to find Rex, Littlefoot and friends take on Three Horn Peak."

"But Rex is having some trouble of his own as he takes on sharp-teeth."

---------------------------------------------

07

**YU**

ENEMY TO FRIEND

 "Yu, enemy to friend."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	8. Yu, enemy to friend

"Welcome my friends, to the fic A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide…"

"All of us have faced the challenge of making friends, and all of us have prevailed…"

"But some of us have trouble with this…"

"Just like…"

---------------------------------------------

07

**YU**

ENEMY TO FRIEND

 "…Yu"

---------------------------------------------

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie are wandering around in Three Horn peak, trying to find Rex or anything that might point to his whereabouts.

"I'm tired."

Ducky announced.

"Let's take a break Littlefoot."  
Cera suggested.

"We can't rest now! We gotta find Rex!"

Littlefoot said.

"What makes you so sure he's here?"

Cera asked.

"Rex never been to the Mysterious Beyond before, so he couldn't have gotten far."

Littlefoot explained.

"How can you be so sure?"

Cera again asked.

This time, Littlefoot didn't reply. He just kept walking and turned a corner.

"He's awful confident he's here."

Cera said to herself.

"You would be too if one of your closest friends left the Great Valley."

Ducky told to Cera.

"No I wouldn't!"

Suddenly, Littlefoot came back running, shooting past his friends.

"RUN!!!"

Littlefoot shouted while he ran.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Ducky announced.

Before they knew it, they heard giant stomps. They turned to see a sharp-teeth running toward them.

"SHARP-TEETH!!!"

Cera shouted.

They started running and screaming from the sharp-teeth. Littlefoot was way ahead in the lead while the others tried to catch up, but they managed to catch up with Littlefoot.

"What do we do?!"

Cera shouted.

Littlefoot looked around and saw a tree just beyond some bushes with a hiding hole at the bottom, perfect for hiding from the sharp-teeth.

"Follow me!"

Littlefoot ran toward the tree while the others followed. Spike was behind with the sharp-teeth gaining. But when they reached the bush they fell through a hole hidden by the bushes. The sharp-teeth's leg got caught in the hole and tripped over, breaking its ankle and hitting its head against the tree Littlefoot was going for, the tree crumbled down by the impact of the sharp-teeth's head.

Down in the hole, Littlefoot and the others were falling. The depth of the hole was deep; at the bottom were a few small rocks. The gang landed on the floor and lost consciousness due to the impact against the floor.

**=BACK AT REX=**

Somewhere in the swamp, a shadowy figure is spying on Rex. Rex doesn't notice the figure lurking close to him; Rex's just minding his own business, pushing weeds and leafs off his way and face. His feet getting dirty with mud, pushing on forward toward the exit of the swamp.

"This place just keeps getting creepier and creepier."

Rex thought aloud as he looked around his surroundings.

"Huh?"

Rex heard something behind a tree.

"…It's probably nothing."

Before Rex could continue on, something jumped out behind the tree and started chasing Rex.

"SHARP-TEETH!!!"

Rex yelled.

Rex ran but the sharp-teeth manage to keep up. Rex couldn't fly away because the trees are too huddled up together, all Rex could do was run away while pushing vines and leafs off his way.

"It's not a regular sharp-teeth…It's a fast one."

Rex thought out loud.

Rex meant a velociraptor, and it's closing in fast! 

But a trail of mud made Rex trip and ended up sliding down a hill on the trail of mud, the velociraptor followed. The trail of mud where Rex was sliding on passed under a tree, losing the velociraptor.

"I think I lost him."

Rex said to himself.

The trail ended on a ramp-like cliff, sending Rex flying and falling head first into a lake. Rex surfaced, spitting water from his mouth.

"That was fun…"  
Rex said sarcastically,

"Not!"

Rex got out of the water and shook off the water on him. But he was greeted with a roar of another sharp-tooth. This one was a child, practically the same age as Rex. Rex gasped when the sharp-teeth lunged at him, but Rex got out of the way, making the sharp-teeth's head to slam into a tree behind Rex.

"OW!"

The sharp-teeth shouted in pain.

"That was mean!"

Rex stared at the sharp-teeth confused. He avoided death just be called mean by the attacker?

"What're you talking about? You were about to eat me! What else I could do?"

Rex cried to the sharp-teeth.

"I was just…"

The sharp-teeth started to shed tears,

"I couldn't control myself…"

"Huh?"

Rex was more confused as ever.

"What do you mean 'I couldn't control myself'?"

"It's just…It happens every time…When I want to introduce myself to another to be friends, I just can't control myself and end up attacking others."

The sharp-teeth explained.  
  


Now Rex understands. He knows how it feels to have something you can't control. Rex sat next to the sharp-tooth, who's still rubbing his head from the impact.

"Are you sure you can control it?"

Rex asked.

"Well…I know what I'm doing but it's hard to stop."

The sharp-tooth explained.

'A bad habit huh?'

Rex thought to himself.

"It's like when you start to walk; once you start you can't stop."

Rex tried to explain the sharp-tooth's situation.

"It's a bad habit."

"What's a bad habit?"

The sharp-tooth asked.

"It's when you do something that's not good for you or for everyone."

Rex explained,

"You can turn that bad to good but it takes time and determination."

"But…I can't turn this to good…I tried so much already…"

The sharp-tooth began to shed tears again,

"It's so difficult to change it."

"Difficult?"

Rex began to laugh by that statement.

"Look here!"

The sharp-tooth turned his head to a smiling Rex. Rex got up his feet while eyeing the sharp-tooth.

"It's not difficult! Changing from bad to good is as easy as, taking your first step."

(Rex)

_Put one foot in front of the other,_

_And soon you'll be walking across the floor._

_Put one foot in front of the other,_

_And soon you'll be walking out the cave._

(Rex standing in front of the sharp-tooth)

_You never will get where you're going,_

_You never get up on your feet,_

_C'mon! There's a good tail wind blowing,_

_A fast walking man is hard to beat._

(Rex while walking around the sharp-tooth)

_Put on foot in front of the other,_

_And soon you'll be walking across the floor,_

_Put one foot in front of the other,_

_And soon you'll be walking out the cave._

(Rex while walking around some trees)

_If you want to change your direction,_

_Or your time of life is at hand,_

_Well, don't be the rules be the exception,_

_A good way to start is to stand._

(Rex while walking and dancing around the sharp-tooth)

_Put one foot in front of the other,_

_And soon you'll be walking across the floor,_

_Put one foot in front of the other,_

_And soon you'll be walking out the cave._

(The sharp-tooth while looking at his reflection in the water)

_If I want to change the reflection,_

_I see in the mirror in the morn?_

(Rex)

_Oh you do?_

(Sharp-tooth still looking at his reflection)

_You mean it's just my election?_

(Rex)

_Just that._

(Sharp-tooth)

_To vote for a chance to be reborn._

(Rex)

_Woo-hoo!_

(Rex in rhythm with the sharp-tooth's steps)

_You put one-foot-in-front-of-the-other,_

_And-soon-you-are-walking-across-the-floor,_

_You put one-foot-in-front-of-the-other,_

(Normal)

_And soon you are walking out the cave._

(Rex and sharp-tooth)

_Put one foot in front of the other,_

_And soon you are walking across the floor._

_Put one foot in front of the other,_

_And soon you'll be walking out the caaaaave..._

**=BACK AT THE OTHERS=**

Littlefoot regained consciousness; he looked around his surroundings, wondering where he is. He looked up to see the hole where they fell through, way up high.

"Wow, we fallen a long way."

Littlefoot said to himself.

He got up on his feet and shook Cera gently. She opened her eyes and got up slowly.

"Where are we Littlefoot?"

Cera said in a weak tone.

"I don't know…Let's check on the others."

Littlefoot checked on Ducky and Petrie to see if they're ok, Cera did the same with Spike.

**=BACK AT REX=**

"It may take a while, but thanks to you I believe I can do it."

The sharp-tooth said to Rex.

Rex nodded in agreement.

"Glad to hear it."

"You know…Because of that bad habit, I don't have any friends."

The young sharp-tooth told.

"No one wants to be my friend because of this habit."

Rex looked at the sharp-tooth, who had his head bowed down. Rex smiled.

"Well, allow me to be your first friend."

Rex said.

The sharp-tooth raised his head.

"Re…really?"

Rex nodded.

"Nobody wants to be my friend because of this…"

"I would like to start a new custom."

Rex said with a smile.

Though Rex had no idea what he just said about 'starting a new custom.' He knows he made the young sharp-tooth happy.

"Thank you, this means so much to me."

The sharp-tooth said with tears in his eyes.

"My name is Yu. What's yours?"

Rex smiled,

"Rex."

Before Yu could say something, a roar of a sharp-tooth was heard. Rex looked up to see the same sharp-teeth who was chasing him earlier coming from a hill, he got up and hid behind some trees.

"Wait!"  
Yu cried to Rex.

Rex watched as the sharp-teeth walked closer to Yu. Then, they started talking to each other in sharp-teeth language. Rex was surprised to hear that the sharp-teeth who was chasing him earlier was none other than Yu's dad.

Yu walked toward Rex,

"Don't be scared, it's only my father."

Rex grinned weakly and walked out from behind the tree. Yu's dad looked at him and gave a look.

"That's Rex, the kid who helped me."

Yu announced his father.

Rex didn't helped Yu; he just explained that changing a habit from bad to good is easy with the right way. Yu's dad got closer and looked at Rex's eyes, then backed away. He said something to his son and walked off.

"I think he likes you."

Yu said to Rex.

"Maybe a little too much."

Rex replied.

"He said I gotta go, it's getting late."

Yu said.

Yu walked off, but noticed Rex isn't going anywhere.

"Aren't you going back to your parents?"  
Yu asked.

Rex immediately froze. He doesn't have parents, only his leaf-eating family back at the Great Valley. Rex turned his head to the direction he was going to head, then turned to Yu.

"I…uh…"

Rex crackled, then bowed his head.

"I lost them…somewhere…"

Lost was right. Rex is not even sure if his real parents are dead or alive.

Yu's face expressed a deep sorry.

"I know how you feel."

Rex raised his head by that statement.

"I lost my mother too."  
Yu said.

Rex looked at Yu's face, it expressed a deep pain hidden, Yu must've witnessed his mother's death. But out of the blue, Yu shed a smile.

"It seems we both have a bad situation."

Yu said.

'You don't know exactly what my situation is."

Rex thought to himself.

"But it's like you said: Some bad situations can be turned to good easy, that's what I did when I lost my mother."

Yu expressed.

Rex smiled; Yu must've found a way to turn his sad moments of his mother's loss into happy moments.

"Why don't you stay with me and father for a while?"

Yu offered.

"Maybe we can find your parents on one of our travels."

'Maybe he's right, maybe I CAN find my parents after all.'

Rex thought to himself. Then nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

Yu smiled, then nodded. Yu ran ahead to tell his father, Rex looked up in the sky and thought about the Great Valley and loved ones he had left behind. Out here, Rex doesn't have to worry about his sharp-teeth instincts killing his friends; he's now free to release the instinct. But still, if Rex does manage to find his parents, that means leaving the Great Valley, and the people he knows and care behind.

"I'll come back…I promise."

Rex thought aloud.

**=BACK AT THE OTHERS=**

The gang managed to get out of the cave they fell into, but now they reached a dead end in Three Horn Peak.

"Guess this is as far as we'll go."

Littlefoot said as he looked down the cliff.

"Let's go back Littlefoot; I doubt it Rex would be here."  
Cera said as she walked away from the cliff.

"Cera right Littlefoot. Rex not here."  
Petrie said.

"Well…where else can we look?"

Littlefoot said, in defeat.

"Maybe we can find his footprints like you said."

Ducky suggested.

Cera walked back and stared into the distance from the cliff.

"Yea! Besides, the Mysterious Beyond is big, he could be anywhere."

Suddenly, an earthquake started.

"EARTSHAKE!"

Littlefoot shouted.

The gang started running and screaming down the peak, but the earthquake is giving them a hard time. Rocks falling, cliffs crumbling down and the ground cracking and breaking. When they turned a corner, the ground under Littlefoot's feet broke, sending Littlefoot falling down the peak.

"LITTLEFOOT!!!"  
The others shouted.

Littlefoot managed to grab an edge of a cliff before falling to his death, but barely clinging to the cliff.

"We have to help him!"  
Cera shouted as she tried to go down to Littlefoot's level.

But it was useless, the edge Littlefoot was holding on broke down before Cera could reach him, sending Littlefoot to fall all the way down Three Horn Peak.

"LITTLEFOOT! NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Cera screamed as she saw Littlefoot falling until he was out of sight.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Rex gains his second meat meal. But someone finds more than meat, he finds…Littlefoot."

---------------------------------------------

08

**BULL**

BROTHER WITH VENGANCE

 "Bull, brother with a vengeance."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	9. Bull, Brother with a vengance

"Welcome my friends to the fic A Sharp-tooth's Heart, I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"Many of use have suffered the pain of a loved one's death, but have any of you gained the desire for revenge?"

"No many of us have…"

"But there's one wicked dinosaur with that desire…"

"And that dinosaur is…"

---------------------------------------------

08

**BULL**

BROTHER WITH VENGANCE

 "…Bull."

---------------------------------------------

Rex is lying on a tree branch, watching the sky. He closes his eyes and his voice is heard as the camera slowly shifts around the plains surrounding him.

_"Sometimes people are what they are…"_

_"And they have an excuse…"_

_"But me…"_

_"…I'm different…"_

_"Raised and taught by leaf-eaters…"_

_"I can eat meat and green food…"_

_"…But based on my race, I'm supposed to prefer meat…"_

_"I never ate meat and never will…"_

_"I prefer green food anyway…"_

_"I have received my first taste of blood and meat…"_

_"And now I prefer meat…"_

_"…But eating meat might not be so bad…"_

_"…Or maybe…It is…"_

* * * * *

"Hey Rex!"

Rex opened his eyes and looked down to see Yu, in his mouth dangles a piece of meat from another dinosaur. Yu chewed the meat a few times and swallowed it.

"Me and my father hunted down a duck-bill, you coming?"

Yu asked.

Rex sat up,

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Yu turned and headed back to his father. Rex looked up and saw a tree star falling, he grabbed it and looked at it, then he ate it, resulting a frown.

"It's…not the same anymore."

Rex thought aloud.

He jumped down the tree and walked around a bit. Most of the sharp-teeth looked at him, giving him a look. Rex ignored the looks but he feels like an outlaw, everyone seems to be watching him, waiting to attack when he does something wrong or threatening.

Rex managed to reach where Yu and his father were feasting; Rex sighed off those looks and walked to Yu. Rex was hungry, and eating meat might not be so bad, but he's breaking a promise he made to Grandpa, no meat eating. But since that promise was broken a few days ago, by accident, he thinks it might be alright now.

"You're here!"  
Yu said as he turned to Rex.

Rex gave a weak smile, and sat next to Yu.

"Father almost ate everything. There's still some meat left."

With that, Yu continued eating. Rex looked at the face of the dead duck-bill; its face expressed an agonizing death. He was feeling weird about eating meat, but it was his only key of survival. Rex sighed, then started eating meat…He was going to regret it.

**=BACK AT ****THREE****HORN****PEAK****=**

The earthshake stopped. Cera and the others sighed in relief, but haven't forgotten about Littlefoot.

"Guys, we have to help Littlefoot!"

Cera cried.

She tried to go down the cliff where Littlefoot fell, but it was too steep. Cera looked around; she couldn't find a way to go down. Then, she looked at Petrie

"Petrie! Fly down there and see if you can find a way down there!"

Cera ordered.

Petrie spread his wings and flew down, Cera and the others could only hope Littlefoot is alright.

Petrie was flying down, looking at the cliff. He couldn't see any possible way to get down without going to a free-fall down, it was impossible.

"Me hope Littlefoot is alright."

Petrie thought aloud.

But that wasn't so. Petrie reached the ground, only to find a pit the earthshake opened up. Petrie quickly thought Littlefoot fell through there, so he flew down. Petrie was scared inside, it was dark, but he has to help a friend, he wasn't going to back away now.

He flew way down, but couldn't see the bottom; it must be a bottom-less pit. Petrie gave up and flew back up, and returned with horrible news.

"Didn't find a way for you guys to go down."

Petrie announced.

"What about Littlefoot?"

Ducky asked.

Petrie only looked down the cliff and let himself drop to the ground, placing his fingers on his beak.

"No…"

Cera said.

Everyone bowed down their heads; they couldn't believe Littlefoot is really gone. Their future adventures will never be the same…

**=A FEW MINUTES LATER, BACK AT REX=**

"Ugh, I never seen anything that disgusting…Well, once…But I liked it."

Rex said to himself as he drank water from a lake.

After that, he walked over a hill. He climbed to the top and looked around, looking for somebody.

"I wonder if they're here."

Rex thought aloud.

Rex has started a mission: To search and be reunited with his real parents, if he can find them. He also promised his friends he'll return someday, he sat down on the top of the hill.

**=IN THE ****GREAT****VALLEY****=**

"Littlefoot!"

Grandpa shouted.

"Littlefoot, where are you?!"

Grandma shouted.

Cera's father, Ducky & Spike's mother, and Petrie's mother were calling for their children too. They had been searching for them for an hour now.

"Longneck!"

Cera's father cried when he walked to Littlefoot's grandpa.

"This is your fault! Because you took in Rex, our children are in the Mysterious beyond looking for him!"

He shouted.

"You can't blame Rex for this!"  
Grandpa shouted back.

"Oh yea? Then whose fault is it? Littlefoot?!"

Three Horn shouted.

"You can't just blame others when something happens!"

Grandpa shouted again.

"I can blame who I want!!!"

Three Horn yelled.

"Stop it both of you!"  
Grandma shouted to them.

Grandpa and Three Horn practically started a fight, but Grandma stopped it before it could begin.

"Blaming and shouting won't solve anything."

Grandma announced.

"All we have to do is to calmly search the valley and hope the children are alright."

Three Horn snorted and walked away, Grandpa looked at Grandma and nodded. Everyone started to search in the valley, more calmly and in order.

**=SOMEWHERE IN A CAVE=**

"If I'm to get revenge, I need to find that cave that leads me inside the Great Valley."

A familiar voice echoes in the cave.

"Huh? What's this?"

The mysterious figure reached a part of the cave with a hole on the roof. No sunlight came down because it was way high, you couldn't even see the sky. The mysterious figure came across with a corpse, bleeding but not severe.

"I know this kid…"

Indeed he knows him. The corpse is Littlefoot's, he's alive but unconscious. The bleeding on his head marks an impact with a rock, he'll live though.

"Yes…With him, I have a plan for revenge…"

The mysterious figure flexed his claws; no doubt it's a sharp-tooth. Looks like Littlefoot's chances of waking up alive is dropping.

**=A FEW HOURS LATER, BACK AT REX=**

Rex landed on the ground after a while of flying around, searching. He saw the bright circle going down; it was time to go back. Rex decided to walk back to the sharp-teeth clan, but he can't find them, he would fly to find them but he was tired.

Rex looked around.

"I think I took a wrong turn somewhere."

Rex doesn't notice someone looking at him from behind a stone. Rex heard a noise and turned where the figure was stalking him, but nothing.

"I thought I heard something."

Rex shrugged and continued walking, not realizing the figure still following him. Rex climbed and stood on a boulder, he could see the sharp-teeth clan up ahead. Before Rex could move, the mysterious figure made his move.

It tackled Rex off the boulder. Rex landed on his belly on the floor, and the anonymous figure landed over him. Rex turned to meet his attacker face to face.

"You…"

Rex said.

Rex remembers this sharp-tooth, though he doesn't know his name, we know him as…Bull.

Bull was pissed off; he kept glaring at the kid. The memory of his brother's end at the hand of this kid sickens him. Bull would kill him there and now but he's planning on something. Rex crawled out of under him, then stood up. He was going to fly off but…

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bull shouted.

Rex turned his head; Bull slashed Rex on his back with his sharp claws. Rex screamed in pain, then Bull tackled Rex again. Rex fell to the ground, groaning by the pain surrounding him, but he got up on his feet.

"You think I'm nothing?"

Bull shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

Rex said in pain.

Bull didn't answer; he charged again and tackled Rex with his tail. Rex reached the edge of a hill and rolled down. When he reached the bottom of the hill, he raised his head to see Yu in the distance.

"You have to come back sooner or later!"

Rex looked up to see Bull, looking at him.

"If you don't come back, I'll make you come back!"

With that, Bull walked away. Rex was confused about what he said, what did he meant by that.

'I have ways to make you come back.'

Bull thought to himself.

'I have one of your friends in my possession.'

Rex sighed, he was safe for now. The wound on his back started to bleed, not to mention a drop of blood dropped from his mouth. Rex turned and walked toward the clan.

**=BACK AT ****THREE****HORN****PEAK****=**

Dusk fell; a full moon shines bright to Three Horn Peak.

Cera and the others climbed down the mountain, each one with tears on their eyes. They can't believe Littlefoot is really gone. They have survived numerous adventures, but they didn't expect Littlefoot's end to be like this.

Cera stopped and looked back at the mountain which claimed her friend's life.

"…Bye Littlefoot."

Cera whispered, then continued walking to catch up with the others.

**=BACK AT REX=**

Rex walked back to Yu. Yu looked at him and gasped.

"My gosh! What happened to you?"

Yu asked.

"Some sharp-tooth attacked me."  
Rex explained.

"I'll say. Your back is bleeding."

Yu announced.

Rex sat down on the floor, then yawned.

"I just want to forget about him for now."

"You sure you're alright?"

Yu was worried, what if that sharp-tooth comes back?

"I'm alright, really."

Rex said.

Rex lay back on the ground and closed his eyes, tomorrow is another day, another day to search for his parents, another day to find his way home.

"Whatever you say…"

Yu said.

'Rex is mysterious indeed.'

Yu thought to himself.

Yu looked at Rex. Rex's eyes began to shed tears, Yu could tell he's been troubled by something, but what?

'What could've happened to him that causes him so much pain?'

Yu thought again.

Yu yawned, laid on the floor and fell asleep.

**=SOMEWHERE IN A CAVE=**

"Ugh…what…what happened?"

A familiar voice asked in a breaking voice.

The dinosaur managed to open his eyes, he was in a cave, the entrance to it was blocked by a big boulder.

"How…did I get here?"

The dinosaur managed to get up on his feet, a little glimmer of light coming from a small crack on the roof illuminated the dinosaur…Littlefoot. Dry blood stained his body from his head to all the way down to his chest. His head was also hurting, after hitting your head on a rock, who wouldn't?

"I gotta get out of here…and find the others."  
Littlefoot thought aloud.

He slowly walked around the cave, looking for an exit. But he couldn't find any, he was trapped inside.

"What should I do?"

Littlefoot said, defeated.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Rex goes on a hunt. But things may go bad."

"Struggling against a giant. Is there anyone willing to go against them?"

---------------------------------------------

09

**LONGNECK**

DECENT CHALLENGE FOR SHARP-TEETH

"Longneck, decent challenge for sharp-teeth."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	10. Longneck,Decent challenge for sharpteeth

Sora W.T.K: "Welcome to the fic A Sharp-tooth's Heart. I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"In this fic, you have seen multiple faces around the world of the land before time…"

"The face of regret…"

"The face of happiness…"

"The face of guilt…"

"The face of determination…"

"And the face of an assassin."

"Many of these faces can be seen in this fic, and these faces will be also seen in a battle against…"

---------------------------------------------

09

**LONGNECK**

DECENT CHALLENGE FOR SHARP-TEETH****

"…Longneck"

---------------------------------------------

The sharp-teeth clan is moving north, searching for more food, this sharp-teeth clan consists of velociraptors. Rex, the newest member of the clan, flies around the sky looking for food. Since there isn't any green food close, or that he wants them, his only food is meat.

Rex looks at Yu's father, on his back lies Yu. Yu hurt his leg while he walked, so he's riding on his father's back.

Rex continued looking around; he managed to find fresh footprints. Rex flew back at Yu.

"Find anything?"  
  


Yu asked.

"I found some tracks leading this way."

Rex said as he pointed to a direction.

"Maybe we can find food there."

Yu nods and informs his father, who does the same to the clan, then they head toward the direction Rex pointed out. Rex flew higher than usual, and could see a clan of longnecks in the distance; he gulped as the clan moved closer. He knows what's in store for him when they get there, and he feels regret and guilt for this after.

**=IN THE ****GREAT****VALLEY****=**

The grown-ups have narrowed their search to the rocky wall, where a giant wall of stones and rocks blocks the entrance to the valley. Three Horn, Cera's father, snorted as he glared at the wall.

"This is your fault Longneck!"

He said as he turned to face Littlefoot's grandpa.

"My daughter is out there with that sharp-tooth, and I blame that grandson of yours."

This made Grandpa angry, but he calmly asked,

"Why do you keep blaming Littlefoot for these things?"

Three Horn continued glaring at Grandpa,

"Cera knows how dangerous that sharp-tooth is; only your grandson is capable of convincing her to go!"

With that, Three Horn walked away, along with the rest of the dinosaurs in the valley. Littlefoot's grandpa and grandma, continued in front of the rocky wall.

"This is my fault."

Grandpa said as he lowered his head.

"Is not your fault dear."

Grandma said as she wrapped her neck around Grandpa's.

**=BACK AT REX=**

"Everything is set."

"Everything ready at the other side?"

"Yes!"

"Which one should we take out?"

"That one with a scar on its neck."

"It's the biggest there, you sure?"

"Yes, it must be too old to attack back."

"I guess so."

Rex sat on the cold hard floor, behind a group of five sharp-teeth from his clan, who are discussing a plan to make a kill. Rex saw the clan of longnecks from afar, all of them were pretty tall, their probably hard to take down.

"Their ready to attack."

Yu whispered to Rex as he walked toward him.

"Do we watch or we…attack too?"

Rex asked concerned.

"We attack if things get ruff, and if we want to."

Yu answered.

Rex looked back at the sharp-teeth group. He saw the longneck clan walking away, the longneck the sharp-teeth targeted slowed down, then it rested on a mountain wall. It seems pretty weak; it might be an easy kill.

"Ready?"

The longneck walked, but almost fell into a river, which separated him from his longneck clan. It's time…

"Go!"

Sharp-teeth sprung out from all directions, corning the longneck. Rex looked amazed to see the sharp-teeth in action, not trying to eat him for once.

But the plan didn't go as they wanted; the longneck wasn't as old as they thought. It swung its tail, hitting three sharp-teeth. Two sharp-teeth lunged to the longneck's neck, but it ducked, and the two sharp-teeth collided with each other. Rex and Yu gasped when the longneck hit Yu's father with its neck.

"Hey! You can't do that to my father!"

With that, Yu ran to join the fight. Rex got up when he saw that.

"Are you crazy?!"

Rex shouted to Yu.

Yu didn't paid attention, he just charged at the longneck. The sharp-teeth managed to only bruise the longneck, but that gave enough distraction for Yu to bite the longneck's leg. He took a chunk out of the leg, and barely avoided being crushed under the longneck's feet.

Rex continued looking at the hunt going from bad to worse. Apparently, the longneck must be on it's teen-age to be able to survive this long. Already, half of the clan has been knocked unconscious, and about two died in action.

"This is what happens to meat eaters…"

Rex thought aloud.

"And…I'm one of them now…"

He continued looking at the fight lying before him.

"…This is my future as a meat eater?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = =

Rex gets lost in his mind, his surroundings seems to be changing into a misty environment. In front of him lies Littlefoot, with his back turned.

"I'm sorry Littlefoot, I couldn't keep my promise."

His surrounding change to the edge of a cliff in Great Valley.

"I'm home sick too…"

He looks around, then sighs.

"But…I'm a meat eater, that's not my home anymore…Is it?"

His surroundings came to inside the Great Valley; in front of him is Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie, staring at him.

"I know, you want this to end…"

Then, his surroundings changes into white.

"I'll find a way, promise."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = =

"Rex, help!"  
  


Yu's voice cried out.

Rex woke up from his trance and looked at the hunt scene. Most of the clan members have been knocked unconscious, only Yu, his father, and three other sharp-teeth remained.

"They need help."  
  


Rex said to himself.

Rex is going to need any advantage if he wants to help his friends. He ascended in the air and flew to the longneck, readying his claws for an attack.

"I need to time this right."

Rex thought aloud.

Rex waited for it. The longneck threw its neck to hit Rex, but he dodged it. Then he slashed the longneck's neck, making it to cry out in pain. He didn't make a severe wound, but he damaged its neck.

"Alright!"  
  


Rex shouted in victory.

But the longneck was far from being killed; it slammed its neck unto Rex, then the neck slammed against the mountain, crushing Rex between the mountain wall and the neck.

Rex groaned in pain.

"How stupid can I be?"

Rex slowly slid down the wall, landing on the floor sitting up, with his head bowed down in pain and his back resting against the mountain wall.

"Rex!"

Yu cried out.

Yu ran to Rex, but he was cut off by the longneck, who was about to kill Yu. But Yu's father saved him by biting the longneck's tail, making the towering giant change its target. Yu took this chance to check on Rex.

"Rex, c'mon wake up!"

Rex lost consciousness, he didn't respond. Yu continued shaking Rex gently trying to wake him up.

"Wake up Rex! Wake up!"

**=IN LITTLEFOOT'S LOCATION=**

"I have to get out of here…"

Littlefoot thought aloud as he lies on the ground.

But…but how?"

Littlefoot's wounds have stopped bleeding, but his neck and chest are still stained by dry blood. He looks around one last time, but the place is pitch-black, he can't see anything.

His only source of light is a crack on the roof, the glimmer of light shines a few rocks which Littlefoot could use to reach the crack.

"Hmm…"

Littlefoot got curious by something.

"Maybe…"

But before he could try, he heard footsteps coming closer, Littlefoot gasped as a shadowy figure came closer. It walked to the light which shines through the crack on the roof, revealing the creature…Bull.

"You again…"  
  


Littlefoot said in horror.

Bull glared at Littlefoot, and out of anger, he hit Littlefoot across the face without his claws. Littlefoot fell to the ground, he turns his face to Bull, he isn't bleeding…yet.

"You little…"

Bull said, pissed off.

Littlefoot was terrified; he thinks he's going to be killed. But Bull turned around and smacked Littlefoot hard with his tail. Littlefoot was in the verge of crying, but he held back.

"I won't kill you yet, you aren't of any use dead."

Bull said calmly.

Littlefoot didn't even want to talk back; it was him and his brother's fault Rex ran away. Littlefoot slowly got up, but Bull managed to grab Littlefoot's neck, making him to look straight into Bull's eye.

"You see, I'll use you to lure Rex back."  
  


Bull calmly explained his plot.

"And when he does, I'll…"  
  


Bull grinned.

"Well, you know."

Imitates with his claw a throat slit.

"Then you're next!"

Bull shouted as he threw Littlefoot against the cave's wall.

Bull turned around and walked off. Littlefoot managed to get up, he could hear a stoned being pushed, bringing pure darkness back into the cave. 

Littlefoot couldn't help but lie down on the ground, placing his paws on his head and starting to cry. He's trapped…in a miniature version of hell. Littlefoot stopped crying temporarily and looked at the crack on the cave's roof, the shine of light shining unto him.

"Rex, where are you?"

**=BACK AT REX=**

The sharp-teeth clan is losing the hunt. Only Yu's father is still conscious, still fighting the longneck as Yu tries to wake Rex up.

"REX! WAKE UP!"

Yu shouted at his unconscious friend.

After trying for a while, Rex opened his eyes and blinked, figuring out where he his.

"Finally!"

Yu said in relief.

"Oh, Yu, it's you."

Rex said.

'Littlefoot…did you call me?'

Rex thought to himself.

Rex looked at the battlefield; Yu's father is trying to kill the longneck. Rex turned to Yu.

"Yu, why is your dad still fighting? We lost already, call him back!"

Rex said to Yu.

"But Rex, our clan is always like this, we don't stop until we get our prey."  
  


Yu explained to Rex.

"Call him back before you lose him."  
  


Rex ordered Yu.

"But he won't listen…"

Yu tried to explain to Rex.

"NOW!!!"  
  


Rex shouted, interrupting Yu.

Yu sighed, then shouted at his father in sharp-tooth language. His father's answer disturbed Yu.

"Well?"  
  


Rex asked.

"He won't back down."  
  


Yu translated to Rex.

"What?!"

Rex retaliated.

Rex and Yu gasped when they heard the longneck cry, it was about to smack Yu's father into submission with its tail.

"NO!!!"  
  


Yu shouted.

While Rex tried to get up on his feet, Yu charged at the longneck, but it saw him coming. The longneck swung its tail at Yu, smacking him. Yu screamed in pain.

"Yu? YU!"

Rex cried.

'If something happens to Yu, I'll never forgive myself.'

Rex thought to himself.

Rex got up on his feet and turned around. Yu slammed hard on the mountain's wall, the longneck prepared for the kill.

Rex gasped.

"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!"

He flew up and charged at the longneck, managing to slam himself to the longneck's face, saving Yu's life. The slam temporarily blinded the longneck; it would regain its vision in a few second. As that time expired, it swung its tail and neck back and forth, trying to defend itself.

"You…you have to die sometime!"  
  


Rex shouted to the longneck.

Yu's father's rage for what the longneck did to his son suddenly got out. He jumped on the longneck's tail, which it wasn't easy to do because it was swinging wildly. Rex saw what Yu's father was doing, so he tried to help out by making the longneck to stop moving its body.

It worked. Yu's father managed to bite the longneck's neck as hard as he could. Rex saw the attack and shrugged.

"Why didn't I just do that in the beginning?"

Rex thought aloud.

Suddenly, Rex lost control of himself and flew right to the longneck's tail, making his claws pierce its neck, slashing across it, making a huge gash. Blood poured out like made, covering half of Rex's face in blood. 

Yu regained consciousness, he caught a glimpse of Rex's face and gasped, then he felt scared. Rex's face expresses that of an assassin, a merciless creature. Yu was struck by fear; the blood on his face gave the finishing touch.

Rex's face turned to good natured, he looked at Yu then waved with a smile.

"We got him Yu!"  
  


Rex happily announced.

Yu turned his head to the longneck and immediately gasped.

"LOOK OUT!"  
  


Yu shouted.

Rex looked back to see the longneck's tail coming. It slammed Rex, sending him into the river. He fell into the river; Yu gasped and ran to the river.

"Rex!"  
  


Yu shouted.

Rex's head popped out of the water, the current was strong. Then, he heard a roaring sound, he looked back to see a waterfall. Rex screamed and tried to fly up, but his wings were too soaked to fly.

"Oh man, this is not good!"

Rex cried.

Rex reached the end; he fell down the waterfall, screaming as he went down. Yu could only look down as Rex slowly disappeared out of sight.

"What do I do?"

Yu asked desperately as he looked around.

He saw a path he can take to go to the base of the waterfall. But he looked back to check the battlefield, the longneck rested on the ground, dead. Yu's father stood high and mighty on the body, giving a roar of victory. Yu quickly head down the mountain to see if he could help Rex, if he survived the waterfall.

On the base of the waterfall, just on the river's edge, Rex's body lay. The cranium part of his head and his left arm submerged in the water. 

His he dead or alive?

Only time would tell. We can only wait in suspense, as Rex's surroundings get blurry and fading into white.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

Sora W.T.K: "Here is the next phase."

"Lost in his dream, Rex encounters many abnormal yet mysterious things, but at the end, he might encounter a future glimpse of…himself."

---------------------------------------------

10

**DREAMLAND**

WORLD OF MYSTERY****

"Dreamland, world of mystery"

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	11. Dreamland, World of Mystery

Sora W.T.K: "Welcome to the fic A Sharp-tooth's Heart. I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"You all have seen the danger of the dinosaur era…"

"Sharp-teeth…"

"Earthshakes…"

"Bad weather…"

"And even friends…"

"These attributes exist everywhere, but there's one world nobody is sure danger lurks…"

"And they call this world…"

---------------------------------------------

10

**DREAMLAND**

WORLD OF MYSTERY****

"…Dreamland"

---------------------------------------------

Rex lies on a white ground, regaining consciousness. He sits up and looks at his surroundings. The ground is a white could, the sky is dark, stars shining bright.

"Where am I?"

Rex asks himself.

He gets up and walks for a while; he hears a noise and looks behind him. He sees three things flying toward him.

"What is that?"

They land in front of Rex, they're tree stars. They start walking toward him, but Rex backs off. The tree stars stops moving; Rex took this opportunity and ran through them, losing them.

"This is weird, how could tree stars walk?"

Rex continues walking, he reaches an open field. Over the horizon lies the Great Valley, made with white clouds. Rex looks at the area, but he remembers the Great Valley isn't made of cloud. Rex Frowns, he isn't home.

"This isn't right, I must be dreaming."

Rex came across a clan of longnecks made of clouds; Rex planned to just walk past them. But on mid-way, the longneck clan separated into million of clouds, all reuniting to make one ferocious sharp-tooth.

"How the?"

The sharp-tooth roared, Rex ran off screaming as the sharp-tooth followed. The sharp-tooth is gaining, Rex flew out of the way, and the sharp-tooth continued running until it reached another dinosaur made out of clouds.

Rex sighed in relief as the sharp-tooth ran out of sight. But things are far from over; Rex looked behind him to see a giant flock of flyers made out of clouds. Rex landed on the ground, letting the sky clear for the flyers to fly by.****

"This is getting really weird."

Rex thought aloud.

Rex continued walking. When he walked past the valley, he heard a sinister laugh; Rex looked up to see Zill, flying right past him. After that, Rex was under a shadow, he looked up to see something falling. He jumped out of the way, the item fell to the floor, revealing a letter, 'L'.

More letters started falling, until it spells a name: 'Littlefoot!'

"What's going on here?"

Rex thought aloud.

Rex looked behind himself to see sharp-teeth flyers coming straight toward him. Rex started running, the sharp-teeth flyers followed. Suddenly, they vanished with a poof!

Rex stopped running, and behind him lays a waterfall made of clouds. From the ground, something started to rise. Rex looked down to see baby duck-bills made of clouds coming out of the ground; they walked toward the waterfall and jumped in.

Rex was freaked out by that.

"I gotta be dreaming."

Duck-bills continues to rise from the ground, Rex shook his head and walked to the opposite direction. He walked past a tree, a bush, a mountain, and a tree stump, everything in here is made of clouds.

"How do I get out of here?"

Rex reached a cave, this cave isn't made of cloud, it's a real cave. Rex entered the cave, it was pitch-black in there. When he reached the end, he saw two dinosaurs, flesh and bones, they weren't clouds. Rex recognized the one closest to him; the other one made Rex shed a smile.

"Littlefoot!"  
  


Rex cried.

"Useless…Just like I thought!"

The other dinosaur shouted as he slashed Littlefoot across the face.

Rex was in shock, now he's hoping he's dreaming.

"Please…stop…"  
  


Littlefoot begged.

"You're not strong, wise, or grown!"

The unknown dino grabbed Littlefoot and threw him against the cave's wall.

"Stop it!"

Rex shouted.

The unknown dinosaur continued the abuse on Littlefoot, Rex got angry and lunged at the abuser, but he went through him like if he was a ghost. Rex looked back and saw the abuser grab Littlefoot by the neck.

"You're nothing; kids like you can't be let to live."

The unknown dinosaur said.

The abuser tightened his grip on Littlefoot's neck, sinking his claws into his neck. And with one final tightening, silence returned to the cave.

An earthshake started after that, Rex looked at Littlefoot's killer as he walked away. Rex wanted to run after him, but the cave crumbled down unto him, leaving him knocked out under the cave's rubble.

After a while of being out cold, Rex woke up, still under the cave's rubble, in dreamland, he looked ahead to see a giant shadow walking out of sight. Rex, being a curious dinosaur, got out of the cave's rubble and followed, but when he reached his destination…nothing.

"Oh man."

Rex said disappointed.

Rex sat on the ground and started to think, about where he is, is he dead, why that dinosaur killed Littlefoot, and who was that shadow.

Then, Rex was surrounded by a yellow light. Then the light started ascending slowly, until it was out of sight.

"What was that?"  
  


Rex thought aloud.

Rex looked down to see he was under a shadow; he looked up to see something falling. Rex jumped out of the way; he turned to see a dead longneck lying on the ground where he was standing. Rex noticed another shadow under him, he jumped out of the way to see another dead dinosaur land, this dinosaur was a three horn. Another body fell, revealing a duck-bill, another fell, a spike-tail. And the last one fell, a flyer.

"What happened?"

Rex asked himself.

All of a sudden, something big, and I mean big, landed behind Rex. He slowly turned to face a big sharp-tooth with wings and a light-blue skin color. Standing straight, Rex is high enough only to reach the creature's knees.

The creature stood high and mighty. Its arms, long and strong, attached to its strong sharp-tooth owner. Its wings, long and majestic, stood proud behind its owner. Its muscles on its body tell a dangerous and exciting adventure in the Mysterious Beyond; it roared a roar that would make anything run for their life.

Rex was both fascinated and scared at the same time, he noticed a scar on the creature's chest and left eye. The creature was an adult, an adult who must've been on a journey when it was a teen. Rex was almost to run for his life when the creature looked down at the small half sharp-tooth.

Rex looked straight at the creature's eye, and felt he knows him.

"…father?"

Rex asked.

The creature lowered himself. Rex slowly walked to the creature and placed his hand on the creature's chest.

"…"

Then, Rex realized something.

"…It's…me…"

The creature rose and spread its wings, and flew up until it disappeared. Rex stayed looking at the direction his 'future self' exited. With its majestic view still fresh in his mind.

"Was that…really me?"

Rex thought aloud.

Rex continued looking up as his surroundings got blurry and fading into white.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in the real world, we go to where Rex is laying, unconscious next to the river's edge.

"Rex!"

Someone shouted across the river.

Rex's body started to moan, signing the return of his soul. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the clear blue sky; he slowly sat up as he clinched to his left arm.

"Oh man, what a dream."

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

Sora W.T.K: "Here is the next phase."

"Returned, from a dream that could mean the future, Rex continues on his dangerous and exciting journey to locate his parents. But somewhere in a cave, someone is trying to wake up from a nightmare made reality."

---------------------------------------------

11

**ESCAPE**

LITTLEFOOT'S RETURN

 "Escape, Littlefoot's return"

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	12. Escape, Littlefoot's return

"Tragedy…"

"Death…"

"Unhappiness…"

"Dreams that could mean the future…"

"All of this I see, it all whirls around the world in which we used to know."

"Welcome to A Sharp-tooth's Heart. I'm your guide, and I'm called Sora W.T.K."

"There's nothing worse than to be stuck in a nightmare that you cannot be relieved. One dinosaur is suffering this tragedy as he tries…" 

---------------------------------------------

11

**ESCAPE**

LITTLEFOOT'S RETURN

"…Escape"

---------------------------------------------

It's been nearly three hours since Rex woke up from a dream that could mean the future. The dead longneck has been split equally to the sharp-teeth clan.

Rex has finished his half of the food, his mouth covered with the blood of a longneck. Rex yawns and lies back, staring at the clear blue sky.

'I wonder how Littlefoot's doing…'

Rex thought to himself.

Little does he know, he's not doing well…

**=IN A CAVE=**

Littlefoot lies motionless on the cold hard ground. Bull, standing at the cave's exit, watches Littlefoot's body, tired out.

"Let that teach you not to try to run away from me."

Bull warned, tired out.

Littlefoot's body moves, he slowly gets up to see Bull's expression of anger and hate. Bull growls and tackles Littlefoot, throwing him against the wall.

"I hate you…"

Bull expressed.

Bull walks out of the cave, sealing it with a giant rock, bringing darkness into the cave. Littlefoot gets up on his feet, tired out and in pain, the suffering he's going through because of Bull, it's unbearable.

Littlefoot has been thrown against the wall more times than he can count, receiving hits from Bull's tail is enough, but being grabbed by the neck with a grip so thigh, Littlefoot prefers dying than this abuse.

Littlefoot gets up on his feet; he doesn't know what to do. His only escape is the small crack on the roof, but it's too small for Littlefoot to crawl out.

Littlefoot is frustrated; he kicks a pebble with his tail as hard as he could. The pebble bounced off the walls, until it hit the crack on the roof.

"Huh?"

The pebble broke through the crack, making it wider, but not enough for Littlefoot to crawl out. Littlefoot thought of a plan, it might not work, but he was going to try…For his sake…and for his freedom.

**=BACK TO REX=**

Rex is still lying on his back, staring at the blue sky, lost in thought. His stomach begins to growl a little, he sits up, rubbing his belly.

"Even with my share of food I'm still hungry."

Rex thought aloud.

Rex yawned, and let himself drop unto his back. He continued to stare at the blue sky, since there's nothing to do and hunting for more food is not allowed without the leader's saying.

All of a sudden, a chunk of the long-neck falls in front of Rex.

"Hi, I overheard you're hungry."

A familiar voice said.

Rex sat up to see the face of a familiar, light-blue sharp-tooth.

"I'm full so you can take mine."

The sharp-tooth said.

Rex smiled to see him again.

**=BACK TO LITTLEFOOT=**

Littlefoot managed to push some boulders found inside the cave under the crack, enough to reach the roof.

He climbed to the top and with his paws, he started chipping away at the crack. Piece by piece, each piece taken off is a step closer to freedom. But how long of being alone does he has? Let's just hope it's enough to escape.

**=BACK AT REX=**

"I see you two are getting acquainted."

Rex looked behind himself to see Yu, smiling at always.

"You know Chomper?"

Rex said as he pointed to Chomper.

"I just met him."  
Yu replied.

"You met him before."

Chomper nods.

"We met, but for a little while."

"Chomper, are you part of this clan too?"

Rex asks.

"My parents and I always accompany this clan when we meet; this is my fourth time being in this clan."

Chomper explains.

Small pebbles rolls down the mountain behind Rex, Yu and Chomper. They look up to see Bull, staring at Rex with murderous eyes.

Rex sighs.

"Again?"

The clan starts moving slowly at the mountain, preparing to protect the children from Bull.

"I won't let you live!"

Bull shouted as he stared at Rex.

"You won't live to see tomorrow!"

Bull walks back, and a giant boulder rolls down the mountain in his place. Rex, Yu and Chomper runs out of the way, barely avoiding it. The clan starts hissing and growling at Bull, but Rex flies up the mountain. Just in time to see Bull running off.

"Come back here you coward!"

Rex shouts.

Rex begins chasing Bull.

"Rex, no!"

Yu shouts.

**=BACK TO LITTLEFOOT=**

"Yes!"  
Littlefoot shouts in delight.

He did it; he chipped away enough to escape. With the boost of another boulder, he got out of the cave. Littlefoot giggled happily to feel the wind blowing against his skin, the bright circle shining warmly on him, freedom couldn't be any better than this.

Getting to the ground wasn't difficult; he just slid down the cave, landing on the ground.

"I made it."

Littlefoot whispered to himself.

Even thought he was free, he still has to find Rex and his friends. Luckily for him, he recognizes where he is, west lays the Great Valley, south lays the big water, north lays Three Horn peak, and east lays the smoky mountains.

Littlefoot took a few steps north; it didn't take long to find his friends' tracks. Littlefoot smiled, then he starts running, following the tracks.

Close to the cave, but still far, Bull runs. Far behind, Rex continues in hot pursuit. Bull runs zigzags on some trees; Rex gives his wings a great use and uses them as a parachute, allowing him to kick-jump from tree to tree.

'He's fast, but there's no way I'm letting him get away.'

Rex thought to himself.

Bull smiles as he continues running through the forest.

'I finally have him, once I lure him inside the cave, there's no escape.'

Bull thought to himself.

Bull knows a secret entrance to the cave; he rounds behind the cave, entering into a crack hidden by some bushes.

Rex lost sight of him, but noticed the boulder sealing the cave's entrance.

"How am I going to move this?"

Rex thought aloud.

He tried his luck; he pushes the boulder, but no budge. Rex continues, but not even a slight move.

"It's heavy."

Inside the cave, Bull proceeds with an evil chuckle, but then gasps to see the cave empty. Bull growls in anger, he looks at the crack to see it wide open.

"The little monster…"

Bull thought aloud.

Rex continues pushing the boulder.

"Ugh…I can't…"

Rex said in defeat.

"Don't give up!"  
A voice cried.

Rex recognized that voice, and it isn't Yu or Chomper's. Rex continued looking at the boulder in shock as small and familiar dinosaurs joined in pushing the boulder.

"C'mon Rex, together we can do it!"

A female voice cried.

Rex didn't look at his helpers, he knows who they are. Rex nods and continues pushing the boulder. The boulder makes some cracking noises as it slowly gets rolled over…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Littlefoot is on the run, and Bull is hot in the chase. Rex rendezvous with the sharp-teeth clan, along with some old friends. With a quick truce, the sharp-teeth clan, Rex and the others combines forces to stop Bull and save Littlefoot."

---------------------------------------------

12

**TEAMWORK**

REX'S COMEBACK

 "Teamwork, Rex's comeback."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	13. Teamwork, Rex's comeback

"Welcome to A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"Time is moving on, and so is the danger…"

"Time…running out…a bad thing for everyone."

"Littlefoot and Rex's time is running out…"

"So they must do something…"

"Time for…"

---------------------------------------------

12

**TEAMWORK**

REX'S COMEBACK

 "Teamwork…"

---------------------------------------------

The sounds of a rock moving echoes around the forest, signaling the opening of a cave once sealed by the sharp-tooth, Bull.

Rex, an outcast from the Great Valley, pushes the giant boulder with all his might with the help of four strangers…Or are they?

"Just…a little bit more…"

Rex says as he struggles with the giant boulder.

The boulder finally is shoved out of the way. Rex, without wasting another second, rushes inside the cave, only to find it empty. 

He looks around the cave, he can only find dry blood-stains on the ground, a few cracks on the wall, and a wide opening on the roof, along with some rocks, using them will help to reach the hole on the roof.

"Where is he?"

Rex asks himself.

Rex looks again at the hole at the roof and chuckles.

"Obvious."

Rex climbs through the hole; he looked around, but could only see forest as the eye could see. A beautiful sight, but hiding a deep darkness in it. He looked at the ground below and saw a familiar footprint…Littlefoot's footprints, And Bull's.

Rex gasped when he saw that and climbs back down, heading to the exit where the four strangers waited.

"That took long enough."

A female voice complained.

"Not in the mood Cera."

Rex replied.

Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie stood there, worried about Rex's rush inside the cave.

"What were you looking for?"

Ducky asked.

Before Rex could tell, his sharp-teeth clan could be seen, walking toward Rex. Rex signaled his friends to hide in the bushes as he ran to his clan, which they didn't mind doing so. 

"What is Rex doing with sharp-teeth?"

Petrie asked as he hid in some bush.

"I guess he couldn't show his face in the valley that he joined them."

Cera replied, with an angry look in her eyes.

"Rex wouldn't just leave us, no no no."

Ducky said.

Spike was just eating away at the bush. Ducky rushed to him and tried to stop him from eating any more of what's left of the bush.

"Spike…this is no time to be eating our hiding place."

Ducky said to Spike, trying to take a leaf out of Spike's mouth.

Cera just rolled her eyes at the sound of that, it's not like Spike would listen.

Rex waved to his clan. Yu and Chomper ran out from the clan to Rex, glad to see he's ok.

"Rex, who was that sharp-tooth?"

Yu asked.

"We have a problem…"

Rex said.

"And I'll need your help…"

The whole sharp-teeth clan stood around the children.

"All of your help…"

Rex walked to the bush his friends are hiding.

"And theirs…"

Yu gasped when Rex revealed the leaf-eaters from the bushes. Chomper on the other hand, began to shed tears of joy.

**=SOMEWHERE FAR FROM REX's LOCATION=**

Bull was looking at Littlefoot's footprints; he also heard a roar coming from the cave, signaling a clan of sharp-teeth in the area.

"A clan…"

Then, Bull got an idea.

"Yea…MY clan."

He grinned as the idea rushed through his mind. Then he ran toward another direction, not following Littlefoot's footprints.

Far from Bull, Littlefoot is struggling to go up a hill. He hasn't eaten in two days; he's trying to get to the top where a juicy-looking bush awaits.

"Almost…there…"

Littlefoot said, tired out.

Littlefoot reached the top, but before he could start eating, he fell on the bush, he fainted by hunger.

**=BACK TO REX=**

"That's the plan…"

"You think it'll work?"

"Of course, the power of friendship conquers all."

"Rex…"

"Yea Yu?"

"We have more than the power of friendship…"

"What's that?"

"…The power…of teamwork!"

"You're right…We have the power of friendship, and teamwork!"

"We're ready!"

"Let's go!"

"Alright…"

Rex, Yu, Chomper, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and the sharp-teeth clan made a truce and joined forces. Everyone, except Rex, who used his arms, placed their tails together, signaling the beginning of a party.

"Let's do it!"

Rex cried.

They separated into four teams. One of them composed of Rex, Cera, Chomper and Petrie. The other composed of Yu, Ducky, Spike, and a sharp-tooth from the clan. The other two are composed of the remaining sharp-teeth.

"Alright, if you find Littlefoot, come back here and give a roar."

Rex explained the plan again.

"Got it?"

All of the teams nodded.

"Oh, and remember about that sharp-tooth who attacked us."

Though, he's not a threat to the grown-up sharp-teeth, he can be a problem for Team Yu and Team Rex.

"Ok, see ya guys later."

Yu said as he walked away with his team.

"Be careful!"

Ducky cried.

"You guys too!"

Cera shouted back.

All of the four teams walked off different paths. Rex wasn't worried, but Cera sure was.

"Hey Rex, how can we trust the other sharp-teeth if they find Littlefoot?"

Cera asked Rex.

Rex only smiled.

"Cera, it takes a little something called trust."

"Yea, I'm sure they won't hurt Littlefoot."

Chomper joined the conversation.

"I still have my doubts."

Cera said more seriously.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?"

Rex said as he started running from Cera.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Cera cried angry.

"Come back here you…"

She said in a playful tone as she started chasing Rex.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Chomper cries as he runs after them.

'Hold on Littlefoot, I'm coming.'

Rex thinks to himself.

**=SOMEWHERE IN A DESERT=**

"Well, if it isn't Bull?"

A sharp-tooth announces as he sees Bull returning to his clan.

"Came back after a defeat from a bunch of brats?"

The whole clan starts laughing. Bull holds back his anger and walks to the clan's leader.

"What brings you back?"

The leader asks.

"You said you wouldn't return until you avenge your brother from a bunch of kids."

The leader starts chuckling by that.

"Maybe he's too weak to even kill them."  
A sharp-tooth mocks Bull.

"Maybe he came for our help."

Now that Bull heard that, he doesn't want to ask them for help.

"Helping him might not be bad."

An unknown voice claimed.

Everyone, including Bull, stares at the mysterious dinosaur standing under a shadow, not allowing us to see him.

"Bull knows the secret entrance of the Great Valley, where we been dreaming of entering."

The unknown dinosaur continued.

"So if we help him, he'll show us the entrance, right?"

Bull grinned.

"Yes, I'd be happy to."

"Perfect."

The leader said.

"Not a bad idea Kumo."

The unknown dinosaur named Kumo walked out of the shadow, revealing a dinosaur identical to Rex, the only difference is that Kumo doesn't have wings.

"This shall be fun…"  
Kumo thinks aloud.

**=BACK AT REX=**

"Uh-oh."

A big boulder is blocking Team Rex's way. They're in a very narrow path, and the boulder blocks their way. Rex placed his hand on the boulder and began feeling it, the boulder was soft, but Chomper, Petrie and him weren't strong enough to break it.

"I guess we have to go back."

Chomper said.

"This boulder is soft, but I…"

Rex tried to push it and break it.

"I'm not strong enough."

"No sweat!"

Cera cried.

"Stand back!"

"What are you gonna…?"

Rex was cut short when he saw Cera charging at him. Rex screamed and flew out of the way. Cera slammed her head hard on the boulder; cracks started forming on the boulder, until it broke down.

"Yay! Cera did it!"

Petrie cried for joy.

Cera only grinned as she looked at Rex, who's still flying up in the air.

'I could've done that.'

Rex thought to himself.

"C'mon."

Cera cried as she followed the path.

Everyone followed, Rex landed and followed too.

**=BACK AT BULL=**

"Are we getting close?"

The leader asked.

"Here we are."

Bull pointed out.

Bull showed the secret cave that leads inside the valley. His clan started drooling, thinking about the juicy dinosaurs inside the valley.

"But first…"

Bull started.

"We know. We help you in your 'revenge'."

Kumo finished the sentence.

"Where's these kids?"

The leader asks.

"Somewhere close from here."

Bull said with a grin.

"Fine."

The leader signaled one of the sharp-tooth to start scavenging the area. Bull couldn't help but to grin as wide as he could.

The sharp-tooth headed to the east, where Team Rex is looking for Littlefoot.

**=BACK AT REX=**

"No way!"  
Cera's voice is heard.

"You couldn't kill something like that!"

"It's true Cera."

Chomper's voice is heard.

"Rex did kill a longneck."

"I doubt it."

Cera's voice is heard closer to where a shadow is hiding.

"He had help."

"Well…the clan helped, but he gave the killing blow."

Chomper's voice persuaded.

"Stop it guys, you're embarrassing me."

Rex's voice is heard too.

"I couldn't kill it myself."

Rex pops out from behind a tree, pushing vines off of his face.

"Wow, you are strong to kill a longneck by yourself."

Petrie told Rex as he flew next to him.

"Thanks Petrie, but I wasn't alone."

Rex corrected Petrie.

"I still don't believe it."

Cera continued.

The shadow stalking Team Rex moved closer to the four dinosaurs as they kept arguing about how Rex gave the finishing blow to the longneck.

"There's no way…"

The shadow got closer.

"Rex…"

The shadow got even closer.

"Killed…"

The shadow was practically next to Chomper.

"A longneck!"

When Cera finished, the sharp-tooth popped out, giving a roar. Team Rex looked at the sharp-tooth and began running like mad.

"And I won't believe Rex can kill a sharp-tooth."

Cera cried as she ran from the sharp-tooth.

"That I can agree."

Rex cried back.

The sharp-tooth jumped, almost landing on Cera, but close enough to send Team Rex off their feet, falling to the ground. Petrie flew up a tree, only to look helplessly as Team Rex got up on their feet as the sharp-tooth slowly walked closer.

"What do we do?"  
Cera cried.

Rex looked at Petrie, the tree he's on had a few vines dangling, a few holes Petrie could fly through, and all the vines could be tightened with the pull of one vine. An idea hit him.

"I got it!"

Rex cried as he flew up.

Rex grabbed a few vines and began untangling them.

'Nah, it couldn't be this easy.'

Rex thought to himself.

'Can it?'

Rex untangled the vines and gave them to Petrie.

"Petrie, can you grab these and fly through those holes three times?"

Rex ordered Petrie.

"Ok, whatever you're up to, I hope it works."

Petrie said as he grabbed the vines with his beak and started flying.

"Cera, Chomper!"

Rex called, and they looked at Rex.

"I need you two to make the sharp-tooth take a few steps back."

"Are you crazy? He'll kill us!"

Cera shouted.

"Trust me on this one!"

Rex shouted back.

Cera looked at the sharp-tooth as it came closer, Cera was frozen with fear, never did she felt this scared.

"Cera…"

Cera looked back to see Chomper, staring at her.

"You're the bravest friend I ever made, we can do it."

Cera lost her fear, but she was still afraid.

"I believe in you."

Cera got serious and nodded.

"Ok!"

She turned at the sharp-tooth.

"I'll take care of him!"

With that, Cera charged at the sharp-tooth.

"Now that's the Cera I know."

Chomper cried as he joined Cera.

Cera and Chomper began roaring at the sharp-tooth, and threatening it. The sharp-tooth roared back as it began stepping back. Rex was helping Petrie with the vines; he also looked at a very long vine as it began getting shorter.

Cera stopped roaring.

"Hurry Rex, I don't think the sharp-tooth will be scared of us for long."

She cried to Rex.

"Done!"

Rex announced, then he handed another vine to Petrie.

"Petrie, take this vine and take it over there!"

He said as he pointed to another tree.

"But close to the floor and behind the sharp-tooth."

Petrie was scared of doing it, but he summoned his courage and went for it. He flew very close to the floor and wrapped the vine on the tree. After a few loops on a tree branch, he signaled Rex that it's done.

But the sharp-tooth stopped moving back, inches from the trap. It gave a big roar to Cera and Chomper, it's not afraid of them anymore. Cera and Chomper began stepping back as the sharp-tooth began taking baby steps toward them.

"Rex, it's not working!"

Petrie shouted.

"Oh no."

Rex whispered.

The sharp-tooth cornered Cera and Chomper in a tree, Cera and Chomper shook in fear as the sharp-tooth got closer to them.

Rex had no choice; he flew to the sharp-tooth, abandoning his post. He appeared on the sharp-tooth's face suddenly, scaring it, making it take a lot of steps back.

"Keep going you coward!"

Cera cried.

The sharp-tooth was reaching the trap; Rex quickly went to his post and pulled the vine, making the vine close to the floor to tighten. The plan was to trip the sharp-tooth on his back, to have a great chance of running far from it as it tried to get back on his feet.

"Time to show the real power of teamwork!"

Rex shouted.

But the plan backfired, the vine Rex was pulling snapped, sending him falling to the ground. All the vines broke by the sudden force, making a chain reaction to the other vines. Rex shook his head and looked at the broken vine on his hand.

"Uh-oh."

The trap softened, the sharp-tooth stepped back and walked over the vine that was supposed to trip him over. But the chain reaction on the vines wasn't over.

A vine in a tree above the sharp-tooth broke, making a vine fall on the sharp-tooth; it stopped descending across the sharp-tooth's neck. That same vine was connected to the tree branch Petrie tied a branch. The tree branch broke and fell, pulling a few vines up on the tree, each one giving a powerful pull on the vine connected to it.

The chain kept going until it reached the vine across the sharp-tooth's neck. It tightened around the sharp-tooth's neck, enough force to choke the sharp-tooth. The sharp-tooth tried to free himself, but he failed.

Rex, Cera, Chomper and Petrie stood in front of the sharp-tooth, wowed about the side-effect of their failed attempt to trip the sharp-tooth over. The endangered carnivorous could only glare Team Rex helplessly as the vines cut-off his respiratory system from his throat, slowly suffocating it.

Team Rex continued watching as the sharp-tooth's lifeless body stayed dangling; the vines are powerful enough to hold it up.

"That had to hurt."

Petrie managed to break the silence.

"It would if it killed you."

Cera said.

"Didn't come out as planned, but close enough."

Chomper announced.

"Well…"

Rex had to break the weird silence shrouding his friends.

"We showed him, didn't he?"

Everyone kept silent, Rex sighed heavily.

"Let's go before more shows up."

Petrie said as he flew away.

The others followed.

**=BACK AT BULL=**

"Where is he?"

The leader asked angry.

"Maybe those kids…"

Bull said, almost under breath.

"Impossible, we can't be defeated by children."  
The leader looked at the direction the sharp-tooth went.

"He probably got lost. That idiot…"

"I'll take care of this…"

Kumo said as he walked toward Bull.

"Besides, how hard can killing kids be?"

He stared at Bull; Kumo didn't show any emotions of nervous, happy, or mad.

"Maybe I should find out myself."

Kumo calmly walked to the direction the sharp-tooth found Team Rex. Bull glared at Kumo.

"How dare he mock me…?"

Everything goes black.

"I'll show everyone!!!"

Bull's voice echoes in the darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"A sharp-tooth, named Kumo, who looks Like Rex."

"How can Rex's friends tell who's who?"

"Kids can get easily deceived, but maybe the pure friendship of one can tell."

"The return of a friend…"

"The fall of a friend…"

---------------------------------------------

13

**KUMO**

EMOTIONLESS DINOSAUR 

 "Kumo, Emotionless dinosaur."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	14. Kumo, Emotionless dinosaur

"Welcome to A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"Of all I see, emotions twirl the world around…"

"Love…"

"Sadness…"

"Happiness…"

"Afraid…"

"Anger…"

"But one is not showing any…"

"A dinosaur with a cold heart…"

"Not showing a single one…"

"And he is called…"

--------------------------------------------------

13

**KUMO**

EMOTIONLESS DINOSAUR

 "Kumo…"

--------------------------------------------------

Kumo, a dinosaur who resembles Rex, wanders around the forest, looking for Rex and the others. He followed a few tracks, but it only lead to the sharp-tooth, dangling, dead, killed by Team Rex.

Kumo looked at his fallen comrade and continued walking, not showing any emotions of regret, sadness or anger.

"Pathetic…kids defeating a sharp-tooth…there must be something more than that."

**=BACK TO TEAM REX=**

Rex sighs heavily when they reach a river; they decided to take a rest, heck, Littlefoot might walk right to them. Cera sat down to rest; Chomper walked to the river for a drink, Rex sat on a rock while Petrie rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Petrie."

Rex called.

"Fly up and see if you can see anyone."

Petrie flew up and looked around, only trees and grassy plains could be seen, nothing more.

"Nothing!"

Petrie cried.

Rex groaned, this could take forever.

"Don't worry Rex, he's around here somewhere."

Cera said as she got up on her feet.

"Maybe he's over there."

Chomper suggested.

He looked to an open plain, with a few dinosaurs. One of them must be Littlefoot.

"Let's check it out."  
Cera said as she walked toward the area.

**=BACK AT LITTLEFOOT=**

Littlefoot woke up with a groan, he must've been out cold for a while, the bright circle is almost setting, and things could get dangerous at night.

"I hope the others are alright."  
Littlefoot whispered to himself as he walked toward a nearby cave.

He entered the cave, it was huge. The roof is about 30 feet high, only flyers could reach it; a cliff is located at the other side, along with some rocks that could be used to climb up the cliff.

"I guess this'll have to do."

Littlefoot said to himself.

He looked around the cave first, looking to see if it's empty. After confirming, he looked out the cave, looking for a sign of his friends…none whatsoever.

**=BACK TO TEAM REX=**

Night…

The world is pitch black…

As black as a demon's heart…

You cannot find your way…

Only your heart can guide you in the darkness…

Not far from the cave Littlefoot is housing…

"Ow!"

A voice cried.

"You ok Cera?"

Rex's voice asked.

"No!"  
Cera shouted.

"Whoa, calm down."  
Chomper cried.

"Where are you hurt?"

Petrie asked.

"My leg!"

Cera shouted, almost crying.

"It hurts so badly!"

"What can we do?"  
Rex asked.

"We can't stay out here."

A lightning shone the sky, rain started to fall. Cera is lying on the ground, she injured her ankle, it'll heal over time. Chomper saw something when a lightning struck, he focused a little more, he saw what it looks like a cave.

"Over there!"

 Chomper ran ahead of the others to lead them to the cave. Rex helped Cera to walk to the cave.

"Not so rough!"

Cera protested.

"Sorry…"

Rex whispered.

They entered the cave. Petrie landed and shook himself dry; Cera was laid just a few feet away from the cave's entrance.

"It's creepy here."

Petrie said with a cowardly tone.

"It's not so bad."

Rex said as he walked around.

Rex stopped and saw something weird in front of him; a flash of lightning gave a dim light, making whatever is in front of Rex to look very scary. Rex screamed and ran back to his friends, everyone but Rex bursted into laughter.

"Something's there…"

Rex said cowardly.

Chomper got closer to what scared Rex. It was a few fused rocks sticking out on a wall, the lighting of the lightning made the shadows to make it look scary.

"It was just a trick."

Chomper said.

"But thanks for the laugh."

Cera mockingly said to Rex.

"Yea yea. Let's just rest and wait for the bright circle to rise."

Rex annoyingly said as he picked an area to sleep.

**=NEXT MORNING=**

Sunlight hits Rex's face, waking him up. He yawns as he got up from the floor, he finds his friends still sleeping, but he doesn't notice a shadow looking at him from behind a wall. Rex heard a sound and turned around, managing to catch a glimpse of the shadow.

"Huh?"

"Rex?"

A familiar voice asked.

"That voice…"

Rex recognizes that voice anywhere. It belongs to the very first dinosaur he saw when he hatched. The dinosaur who took care of him. The dinosaur who took him as a young brother. It belonged to no other than…

"Littlefoot!"

Rex shouted.

**=BACK TO KUMO=**

"These kids are getting closer to their death…"  
Kumo coldly said.

"Every minute that passes make me angrier."

Kumo was loosing his patience, Rex and his friends are getting into more trouble than they bargained for. Not only is a sharp-tooth after them but a sharp-tooth similar to Rex!

Kumo reached a clearing; he saw the entrance of a cave, the cave where Rex and the others are. He stood waiting, for any sign in there that can point him to his targets.

**=INSIDE THE CAVE=**

Littlefoot, is it really you?!"

Chomper cried as he ran to Littlefoot.

"Chomper?!"

Littlefoot asked in disbelief.

"You bet I am."

Chomper cried as he jumped on Littlefoot.

"I can't believe it!"

Littlefoot cried with tears in his eyes.

"It's been so long!"

Chomper and Littlefoot were giggling on the floor, so happy to see each other again. Rex, Cera and Petrie were in a corner, watching like they're chop liver. Though, Littlefoot already greeted them and had their little reunion, they felt left out by seeing Littlefoot and Chomper playing around.

"HELLO?!"

Rex shouted, waving his arms in front of Littlefoot and Chomper.

"Save this for later, right now we have to get back with the others."

"Others?"

Littlefoot asked.

"Yea!"

Rex cried.

"If you haven't noticed, Ducky and Spike aren't with us."

"Where are they?"

Littlefoot again asked.

"Well, I made friends with a sharp-teeth clan, they're helping me out here and I found the others. But we separated into teams to find you, so now we have to go back and tell them we found you."

Rex explained so fast, everyone didn't understand a word, making everyone stare at Rex blankly.

"…za…"

Cera said in a retarded way.

Rex sighed heavily.

"Never mind."

Rex cried.

"Let's just go."

"Wait, what about Cera's foot?"

Petrie asked.

"Oops, I forgot."

Rex said in embarrassment.

Cera glared at Rex for his lack of memory in that moment. Rex looked at Cera, grinned, and then shrugged. They were stuck until Cera's ankle heals, but Littlefoot got an idea to get through that problem.

"Hey Rex."  
Rex turned to Littlefoot.

"Why don't you tell the others and lead them here?"

Littlefoot suggested.

"I'll go with you too."

"Thanks."

Rex turned his head to the others.

"But what about Cera, Petrie and Chomper?"

"Don't worry, we'll be alright alone."

Chomper said.

"You sure?"  
Littlefoot asked.

"Yea, we'll be ok."  
Cera replied.

Littlefoot nodded, and then walked toward the exit.

"Ok, we'll be back soon."  
Rex said as he turned and exited the cave with Littlefoot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not close or far from the cave, Rex and Littlefoot walk down a hill. 

Littlefoot has kept is nightmare with Bull in the cave secret, he never wants to talk about that horrible experience again.

At the middle of the hill, Littlefoot loses his balance and rolls down the hill, Rex gasps and slides down the hill, checking on Littlefoot at the bottom.

"You ok?"  
Rex asks.

Littlefoot nods.

"Yea, just lost my balance."

Rex helped Littlefoot up. Suddenly, something from a tree jumps toward Littlefoot. They screamed when they saw the attack but not quick enough to dodge it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cave, Cera, Chomper and Petrie wait patiently for Rex and Littlefoot's return. It's been 10 minutes since Littlefoot and Rex left, but they weren't close to loosing their patience.

Chomper and Petrie walked to deeper to the cave, to see if there's an opening somewhere for them to use if they get attacked. Cera just laid there at the ground, her injured ankle doesn't let her move, she was bored like heck, and she could only stare at the cave's entrance.

"Man, I hate it when I'm the one who can't do anything."

Cera protested.

All of a sudden, Rex's head appears at the opening's side, looking inside.

"Rex?"

Cera asked.

"He's hurt!"

Rex shouted.

"Littlefoot!"  
Cera cried.

Rex's head disappears, the others was too deep searching the cave to even hear. Cera got up on her feet and attempted to walk out with her injured leg dragging.

"What happened?!"

Cera cried as she exited the cave.

"Something jumped out of a tree and attacked him."

Rex explained.

Cera managed to reach Rex, and saw Littlefoot unconscious on the ground, head bleeding.

"He doesn't look good, take him inside."  
Cera ordered.

"I'll try to tell the others."  
She said.

She turned and headed to the cave, but Rex ran ahead and stood in front of her with his arms spread out, cutting off Cera from entering the cave.

"You can't."

Rex said.

"Why not?"

Cera asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It was my fault. My…my sharp-tooth instinct got to me…"  
Rex explained.

"And…I kind of…wanted to…"

He continued, his voice cracking.

"In fact…this was…a trap I did…to get you all…"

Cera gasped, she slowly backed away, lowering her head, ready to strike if needed.

"Me and…we planned this."

"I knew I couldn't trust you when you told me you joined a sharp-teeth clan!"  
Cera cried.

"You have gone too far!"

Cera charged to Rex, but fell to the ground because of her injured ankle. Rex chuckled and waved his finger at Cera.

"Now, now. Why did you look for me when I left?"  
Rex said.

"We…were worried…"  
Cera said in pain.

"You did those things on purpose…making us your friends…"

Rex nodded in agreement.

"It was a mistake."

Rex raised his hand, flexing his claws. Cera raised her head, with tears in her eyes.

"…Very."

Rex sent his claws down unto Cera's back, making a huge gash. Cera screamed in pain, blood started coming out of the wound.

"REX!"  
Petrie's voice shouted from behind.

Rex turned around and saw Chomper and Petrie, staring in shock. They saw the whole thing.

"Why…"  
Petrie said in a mere whisper.

"Rex, what are you doing?"  
Chomper asked.

"I though you loved your friends."  
Chomper continued.

"I didn't know you planned this just to eat them."  
  
Rex grinned.

"You're such an idiot."

Littlefoot groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Cera, lying on the ground, grunting in pain. He turned his head and saw Rex standing, his claws bathed in Cera's blood.

"Rex?"  
Littlefoot whispered, but quickly lost consciousness after that.

Chomper was furious and gave a roar. Rex knows that roar, it's the roar to call a clan. Suddenly, he heard a reply.

Rex chuckled and turned to Cera.

"Be glad I didn't kill you three-horn."

And with that, Rex ran off.

Chomper and Petrie didn't have time to go after Rex. Chomper ran to Littlefoot, Petrie checked on Cera.

"Littlefoot, wake up."  
Chomper said as he looked at Littlefoot's unconscious eyes.

"Is Cera going to be ok?"  
Petrie asked.

"I think so…I hope…"  
Chomper said as he looked at Cera.

But that doesn't mean the danger is over. Rex has gone sharp-tooth on his friends, Cera is wounded, and things won't go better when Bull's clan finds them. We can only hope the others reach Chomper's team before Bull's clan does.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"A friend gone sharp-tooth."

"A deceive full deed done."

"Friendship is on the line, and only one can heal the wound shrouding it."

"But for now, a mystery decides to show."

---------------------------------------------

14

**ENIGMA**

A MYSTERY TO DISCOVER

 "Enigma, A mystery to discover."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	15. Enigma, A mystery to discover

"Welcome to A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"Betrayal is a cruel thing, and it washes away close relations…"

"Friends are hurt, death it brings…"

"Friendships are broken, families will break…"

"Enemies will be forged, wounds will be treated…"

----------------------------------------------------

14

**ENIGMA**

A MYSTERY TO DISCOVER

 "Enigma…"

----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I did that!"

Rex's voice cried.

"Just because of my sharp-tooth instincts…"

Rex continued.

"I almost killed her…"

Rex said with guilt.

"And I wasn't even hungry…"

"Some hunter I turned out to be…"

**=BACK AT KUMO=**

Kumo stopped under a tree to take a little break.

From a tree branch, a black dinosaur with red stripes on his back and tail, and a scar going from his back to his chest was watching Kumo.

"You're not fooling anyone stranger."

Kumo said as he turned to the unknown dinosaur watching him.

"You shall not take him lightly."

The black dinosaur said with a deep voice.

"He's more special then what you think."

Kumo kept glaring at the dinosaur on the tree branch.

"Who are you even talking about?"  
Kumo asked.

"The child who resembles you."

The dinosaur pointed out.

"He is not of your species."

Kumo looked down to his claws, but when he looked up the dinosaur was gone.

**=BACK AT REX=**

"They say good hunters never hurt others."

Rex said.

"Only when they have to…In my case, only when I'm hungry."

Rex found a lake; he kneeled down and washed away the blood on his claws.

Rex wanted to track down the dinosaur that jumped him and Littlefoot, but in the end he lost control and went out of track, almost taking the life of an innocent.

Rex just finished washing his claws when he heard a sound coming from behind. He turned and found himself with the same dinosaur Kumo confronted, except this one has a scar on his nose.

"Who're you?"

Rex asked.

"Who I am matters not."

The dinosaur replied with a deep voice.

"The one in mystery is you."

Rex took a few steps back when the dinosaur took a few steps forward.

"What do you mean?"

Rex asked again.

"You do not know your species?"

The dinosaur asked.

"I'm a sharp-tooth."  
Rex answered.

"Is that what you are too?"

The dinosaur shook his head.

"You're not what you think. You have yet learned what you really are."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this."

Rex said.

"A dinosaur with wings and labeled as a sharp-tooth. No sharp-tooth has wings."  
The dinosaur explained.

"Your parents haven't told you?"

"I don't understand what you're saying, but I don't have parents."  
Rex said with a freaked out tone.

"You're more lost then I expected, how did you managed to survive this long?"

The dinosaur asked.

"Well…I have my friends to help and protect me, they been doing that ever since I hatched from my egg."

Rex answered.

"A worthy answer."

The dinosaur said.

Rex kept looking at the dinosaur until he heard a noise from behind him; he looked over his shoulder to see a few fishes jumping out of the water. Rex sighed, but when he turned the dinosaur disappeared.

"Hey, where you go?"

Rex cried as he ran to where the dinosaur was standing.

The dinosaur's voice could only be heard as he said the following:

"You may have a family without you knowing. Hold them close to your heart; you'll never know when they'll turn their back at you."

Rex looked around, but he couldn't find him. Someone was trying to tell him something, but it seemed he didn't want Rex to find out so easily, which worried him.

"Everything is getting worse."

Rex said to himself.

"First that sharp-tooth, now these guys."

**=BACK AT THE CAVE=**

"No…he didn't…"  
Yu said unbelievably.

"He almost killed Cera; luckily the wound wasn't that deep."

Chomper explained.

"Why Rex did this. I don't understand, no no no."

Ducky said.

All of the teams reached the cave Chomper called them. Petrie and Chomper filled them in on what happened. About how Rex betrayed them and nearly killed Cera.

The sharp-tooth clan knows about a flower that holds a type of honey that can be used to treat wounds; they collected the flowers and used its honey on Littlefoot and Cera's wound. Both of them are recovering, Littlefoot is still unconscious.

Cera doubted of trusting the sharp-tooth clan again, but she recollected that confidence when they saved her from dying of blood loss.

 "Why would Rex do this?"  
Ducky asked.

"I don't know Ducky."

Yu said as he looked out of the cave.

"But something's not right here."

"Forget about him!"

Cera weakly shouted.

The kids looked at Cera, who's making a poor attempt at getting up on her feet.

"He doesn't care about us anymore."

Cera weakly said.

"I'd say good riddance."

**=BACK AT REX=**

Rex dropped to his knees, his left eye began to burn in pain, and he had to close it to avoid getting in more pain. He just came face to face with a sharp-tooth, probably from Bull's clan. Though he managed to lose the sharp-tooth, it managed to inflict an injury to the blue outcast.

His face's left side began to be painted with blood from the wound; it was a major pain to deal with.

Tears slowly dragged down on Rex's cheeks, he never dealt with something this painful. He never felt pain this strong, who knows if he'll be able to use his left eye again.

"Oh man…this really hurts…"

Rex said in pain.

"The past is as hurtful."

A voice is heard.

Rex raises his head, looks around and spots the same dinosaur under a tree's shadow.

"You following me or something?"

Rex asks.

"I know what you truly are, but you have to find out for yourself, I'm only speeding things up."

The dinosaur explained.

"If I'm not a sharp-tooth then what am I?"

Rex asks again.

"That is something you have to find out for yourself."

The dinosaur explained.

The dinosaur walked backwards and disappeared in the shadows. Rex keeps staring where the dinosaur disappeared, then he got up and walked over to where he disappeared. Rex found an opening through the trees and the cave where the others are housing. 

Rex grinned when he saw the cave…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Mysterious dinosaurs have appeared."

"Claiming they know a blue dinosaur's real specie."

"But now, things won't get better has one returned and others will leave."

---------------------------------------------

15

**TRUTH**

UNDER THE MASK

 "Truth, Under the mask."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	16. Truth, Under the mask

"Welcome to A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I'm Sora W.T.K, your guide…"

"Dinosaurs who claim to know the truth shrouding another."

"The pain of loss will show, and others will tremble."

"The truth of an attack needs to be known, and one will shine."

"Many roads will lead this conclusion, but one will tell…"

---------------------------------------------

15

**TRUTH**

UNDER THE MASK

 "Truth…"

---------------------------------------------

'I feel guilt inside of me…'  
'I almost killed…a duckbill…'  
'When I saw the duckbill in front of me, I thought about that dinosaur that jumped me and Littlefoot.'  
'And…I couldn't hold back my anger and I almost killed it…'  
'I couldn't go back to my friends with bloody claws, what would they think?'  
Rex thought to himself as he walked toward the cave.

* * *

'But for now…I should worry about that dinosaur…'  
Rex thought to himself as he got closer to the cave.  
'I wonder what he meant by my real species.'  
  


Rex looked at the cave and saw Chomper peeking out of the cave. Rex smiled, but Chomper gasped when he saw him and went back inside the cave.

Rex ran to the cave, but stopped dead in his tracks when the sharp-teeth clan inside was in formation, glaring at Rex.

"Wha…what's going on?"  
Rex asked, but nobody replied.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Rex looked at the back to see Ducky, Spike and Petrie terrified on a corner. Chomper and Cera was glaring at Rex, while Yu could only stare, not knowing what to do. Only one thing came into Rex's mind.

"What is going on?"  
Rex asked.  
"Don't tell me you all decided to betray me and my friends now."

"SHUT UP!!!"  
Cera shouted to Rex.  
"Don't play dumb!"

Rex looked at Cera walking to him; she has a scar on her back where Rex slashed her. Though it's not noticeable because of her skin color, a good looker can see it. Rex gasped when he saw the scar.

"You hurt her."  
Chomper reminded Rex.

"Now you're going to be more hurt than you already are!"  
Cera shouted to Rex.

Rex knows Cera noticed the wound on his left eye; it was still bleeding, but not as bad as before. The sharp-teeth clan gained up on Rex, with Cera in the front.

Littlefoot, who was unconscious, managed to open his eyes with a groan.

"Littlefoot."  
Ducky said when she heard.

"You ok."  
Petrie cried.

Littlefoot raised his head and saw Rex and the sharp-teeth clan gaining up on him. Littlefoot turned to Yu and Chomper, who were watching.

"Guys, what's going on?"  
Littlefoot asked.

"Well, Rex returned here with you, but then he turned on us and attacked Cera."  
Chomper explained.  
"Now he came back and denying the whole thing."

Littlefoot blinked, and then remembered that. He could only remember a glimpse of Rex with his claws bathed in blood, but something in that picture wasn't right. Something was missing, but Littlefoot can't recall much to do that comparing.

"But…but why."  
Yu whispered to himself.

Rex was walking backwards to keep a distance from the sharp-teeth and Cera, who are as mad as anyone can get. He wants to know what happened or what he did that made them against him…Why would he ask himself that. He knows well what he did to Cera…doesn't he?

Cera charged and slammed unto Rex, sending him to the ground hard.

"Take that!"  
Cera cried.

Rex got up and shook his head.  
"What was that for?"

"For almost killing me!"  
Cera cried as she charged again.

Cera slammed unto Rex, sending him flying against the ground. The impact was so powerful, Rex landed on his side and slid on the ground, he ended by slamming unto a tree.

"Cera…I didn't hurt you…"  
Rex said in pain as he tried to get up.

"Don't play dumb!"  
Cera cried.

Littlefoot managed to get up on his feet and raced outside. He saw Cera corning Rex at the edge of a river. Littlefoot saw Rex's wings and gasped, it all came together to him.

"You think I would trust you again?!"  
Cera cried as she walked closer to Rex.  
"You think I'll fall for your good nature attitude?!"

Cera continued walking toward Rex, while he walked backwards, staring at Cera's eyes, which are filled with rage.

"DO YA!!!"  
Cera shouted.

The shout was enough to send Rex tumbling backwards, falling into the river.

Littlefoot gasped and ran to Cera, who was just looking at the river where Rex sunk under.

"Cera…why?"  
Littlefoot asked in disbelief.  
"We went through this before, why did you…"

"Because he told me everything, he planned this from the beginning."  
Cera interrupted Littlefoot.

This caught Littlefoot off guard, Rex would never do this, and he even doubts his craving for meat was the source. Something was wrong here.

Littlefoot was convinced. He looked to the side of the river the current was moving, he looked back at Cera, turned and ran.

"Littlefoot!"  
Cera cried.  
"If he's alive down there, he'll get you too."

"I don't believe Rex did all of this."  
Littlefoot replied.  
"And I'm going to prove it."

"What good that'll do?"  
Cera asked.  
"Our parents won't let him return to the Great Valley even if he didn't do this."  
Cera continued.  
"You know what he did in there."

Littlefoot turned to Cera, with fire in his eyes.  
"If they're going to banish him to the Mysterious Beyond then I'm going with him."

With that, Littlefoot turned and ran down stream.

"He's a sharp-tooth; he doesn't belong with us anymore!!!"  
Cera shouted to Littlefoot.

**=BACK AT KUMO=**

Kumo stands firmly on a tree branch, watching the same river Rex fell into. He looked upstream and saw Littlefoot running downstream. He couldn't help but grin.

"That kid…he'll suffer what the other one did."

He looked further downstream to see Rex, struggling to get out of the river. He grinned again, but the words of that mysterious dinosaur still echoes in his mind, those words that warned him about a dinosaur that resembled him.

_You shall not take him lightly._

_He's more special than you think._

_He is not of your species._

'…If he's not of my species, then which one is he?'  
Kumo thought to himself.

Rex's soaked hands were placed on the dry ground as he tried to get out of the raging river. Littlefoot reached him and helped him outta the river. Rex coughed out some swallowed water as Littlefoot kept eyeing him.

"You ok?"  
Littlefoot asked.

"Yea…thanks a lot."  
Rex said.  
"But why did you help me when the others didn't?"

"I know you didn't do what they said."  
Littlefoot said.  
"I remembered I saw him when I opened my eyes. He looked like you but something was wrong there."

Rex got up on his feet.

"It looked like me?!"

"Yea, but he was mean and…had no wings…"  
Littlefoot explained.

"You're pretty observant."  
A voice came out of nowhere.

"The others weren't that observant."

Rex and Littlefoot looked at the other side of the river and saw Kumo landing on his feet. Rex and Littlefoot gasped, Kumo does look like Rex. Rex also noticed the absence of wings, which made him wonder why his friends didn't noticed.

"Who're you?"  
Rex asked as he pointed at Kumo.

"My name is Kumo and I been ordered to kill you and your friends."  
Kumo introduced.

"By who?"  
Littlefoot asked.

"I won't tell, but you kids know him."  
Kumo riddled.

Kumo jumped to the other side of the river, Rex and Littlefoot backed off as Kumo walked to them.

"But he wants you dead."  
Kumo said.  
"But you first sharp-tooth."

Rex eyed Kumo, and then turned to Littlefoot.   
"Littlefoot run."

"But…"  
Littlefoot babbled.

"GO!!!"  
Rex shouted.

As much Rex hates to shout, he had to. Littlefoot, without agitating his friend even further, quietly walked past Rex and Kumo, toward the cave where everyone is. Kumo didn't even try to stop Littlefoot; he wanted to get Rex first. For whatever that dinosaur was warning him about Rex, he was going to enjoy killing off Rex. Then ripping off his flesh and feeling the taste of Rex's skin and blood was a sure sign of victory and delight. Kumo almost drooled by that.

"Just to let you know, I'm the superior hunter in my clan."  
Kumo warned.

Rex thought about that while he got ready for the fight ahead. Rex's usual clan is his friends, Littlefoot and the others, and since he's the only sharp-tooth there, he had one thing to say.

"So am I!"

"Then this shall be interesting."  
Kumo expressed.

A moment of silence. Kumo charged at Rex, Rex did the same and they locked their hands.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"An unknown sharp-tooth known as Rex."

"A sharp-tooth called Kumo, resembling Rex."

"As a fight starts, another war will start."

---------------------------------------------

16

**BATTLE******

GAME OF CHANCE

 "Battle, Game of chance"

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	17. Battle, Game of chance

"Welcome to A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I am Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"Fibs are the destroyers of packs…"

"Right now, one is destined to break a friendship…"

"Times like these require the light of friendship, the pure of heart…"

"One shall be one, and the other shall break…"

---------------------------------------------

16

**BATTLE******

GAME OF CHANCE

 "Battle…"

---------------------------------------------

Littlefoot was running as fast as he could back to the cave, unaware of a sharp-teeth clan following him a safe distance. He finally reached the cave, but still unaware of the blood-thirsty tribe following him.

"Guys!"  
Littlefoot cried as he entered the cave.  
"Rex's in trouble!"

"Good!"  
Cera shouted back.  
"It can kill him!"

"But…"  
Littlefoot gargled.

"Cera is right Littlefoot, how can we trust Rex again?"  
Ducky expressed.

"I…uh…"  
Littlefoot was speechless.

'This can't be happening…'  
Yu thought to himself.  
'Rex wouldn't do this…would he?'

"C'mon guys!"  
Littlefoot cried.  
"Rex didn't do it!"

"Oh yea?"  
Cera asked.  
"Then who else looks like Rex?"

Littlefoot saw who did it, the dinosaur who resembles Rex. But he knows not his name.  
"I know who did it, but I don't know his name…"

"His name is Kumo."  
A voice said from behind the gang.  
"But he's the least of your problems."

Littlefoot looked at Yu's sharp-teeth clan; they were glaring and growling at something, then he looked at his friends to see them petrified in fear. Littlefoot gulped and turned around; Bull's sharp-teeth clan was there to greet them.

**=BACK AT REX AND KUMO=**

Rex flew and landed behind a tree, his back resting on the tree, trying to peek without being noticed by Kumo. But his efforts were in vain, Kumo jumped out from a tree branch. Rex looked up and gasped when he saw Kumo descending.

"Why do you flee?"  
Kumo asked.  
"Are you afraid?"

Rex jumped out of the way and flew away to another tree, trying his best to avoid a fight. Though, the start of his encounter with Kumo screamed 'fight', he doesn't want to start a fight again, not after Zill, the longneck and the duckbill.

Rex landed on an open plain, not a good choice to hide.

"Running will get you nowhere."  
Kumo's voice echoed through the plain.

Rex turned around and was greeted with a tail slam to his side, sending him to the ground. 

Rex sat up and shook his head.  
"Ow, that hurts!"

Kumo just chuckled.  
"What do you expect?"  
Again came a chuckle.  
"You going to run away or are you going to face your fears?"

Rex was scared at first, but then his eyes got set on fire, and a determined look got drawn on his face, this is something he can't run away.

"Alright, no more running away."  
Rex said as he got up.

Kumo did nothing but grin…

**=BACK AT THE CAVE=**

War practically broke loose when Bull's clan started fighting with Yu's clan. The children ran to the back of the cave, where another opening leads them outside, which will be used if things get out of hand.

Yu wanted to stay behind and help his clan of sharp-teeth in the battle, but Littlefoot and the others didn't allow him.

"Please guys."  
Yu plead.  
"I have to help them!"

"No Yu, you might get hurt."  
Littlefoot said as he helped to hold Yu back.

"But…"

"Don't worry Yu."  
Cera said.  
"I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

Bull didn't have anyone to fight with; he was wide open to attack the Littlefoot and the others. He managed to spot the kids trying to escape, but he ran ahead of them and blocked their path.

"Oh no!"  
Ducky cried.

"Where do you kids think you're going?"  
Bull asked them mockingly.

"Getting out of here."  
Cera counters.  
"Now, get out of our way!"

Cera lowered her head and swiped the ground with her feet threateningly. Bull caught a glimpse of a fully healed but noticeable wound on Cera's back.

"Ah, I see Kumo had dealt with you."  
Bull said.  
"But he didn't kill you."

"Actually, I can't be killed that easy."  
Cera replied.

"Then we have to fix that now won't we?"  
Bull said with a grin.

Cera charged at Bull.

"Cera, no!"  
Littlefoot cried.

"Me can't look."  
Petrie said as he landed on Spike and closed his eyes along with Ducky.

Cera immediately stopped inches away from Bull, which confused the velociraptor. But from behind Cera, Chomper and Yu jumped out and tackled Bull, making him fall on his back.

Cera giggled.  
"Now that's what I call a sharp-teeth ambush!"

Littlefoot's jaw dropped, he never expected something like that. He looked at Petrie, Ducky and Spike, who were cheering for their action.

"But…how did…"  
Littlefoot tried to ask.

"Well…"  
Cera turned to Littlefoot with a grin.  
"I talked with Chomper and Yu and planned a little trick if we ever got in a situation like this."

'Show-off.'  
Littlefoot thought to himself.

"Ummm…guys?"  
Yu said in a scared tone.

Everyone turned to see Bull getting up, but he was knocked down again by Yu's father.

"Dad!"  
Yu cried.

Yu's father cried to Yu something in sharp-tooth language.

"Uh-oh."  
Yu reacted when his father finished.

"Translations?!"  
Littlefoot requested.

"He said the sharp-teeth we're fighting just called for reinforcements."  
Yu translated his father's dialogue.  
"He said for us to run, now!"

Littlefoot and the others ran out of the cave, following Yu's dad's orders, but Yu stopped and turned to face his father.

"Come back alive…"  
Yu said to his father in sharp-teeth language.  
"I don't want to lose you just like I lost mother…"

With that, Yu ran to catch up with his friends.

**=BACK AT REX AND KUMO=**

Rex jumped to a tree branch, trying to get some distance to Kumo. But it was in vain, Kumo appeared behind Rex. Rex turned and before he could react, Kumo tail slammed Rex, throwing him off the tree branch, he screamed as he fell to the ground.

Kumo leaned up to see Rex's landing on the hard ground, but he got caught by surprise to see Rex flying back up at high speed. Rex was fast enough to head-but Kumo under his jaw, sending him tumbling back, pushing him off the branch.

"C'mon you, I know you're bluffing!"  
Rex cried as he looked down on the plain of long grass.

But Kumo didn't reply. Rex got worried maybe he killed him, so he flew down to the ground to see if he could find him, but it was a bad move. Behind Rex, Kumo slowly rose to his feet without Rex noticing, and then raised his claws in the air. Rex noticed a bigger shadow under him, he turned to see Kumo, but it was too late to dodge Kumo's attack. He slashed Rex across the chest.

Rex screamed in pain as he almost toppled over and took a few steps back, brightly colored blood trailing along the flood from the gash on his chest. To lighten the bleeding, Rex covered his wound on his chest with his hand. Rex kept glaring at Kumo, who does nothing but smile.

**=BACK AT LITTLEFOOT AND THE OTHERS=**

"Hurry!"  
Littlefoot cried.  
"They're gaining!"

Littlefoot, Yu, Chomper, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie were running from three sharp-teeth who managed to get through Yu's clan. And they're gaining, things are looking grim…

"Spike is getting tired, what are we going to do?"  
Ducky cried to Littlefoot.  
"I don't like this, no no no."

"We have to find a way to stop them."  
Chomper declared.

"What can we do?"  
Yu asks.

Cera saw a mountain up ahead.  
"I got and idea, follow me."

Cera ran ahead and everyone followed her, including the sharp-teeth.

"Me hope Cera knows what she's doing."  
Petrie told Littlefoot.

"I hope so too…"  
Littlefoot replied.

**=BACK AT REX AND KUMO=**

On a rocky area, Kumo walked around. Rex hid from Kumo until he found a way to stop him.

"Hiding won't save you!"  
Kumo cried.  
"It's best for you to come out."

Kumo stopped in front of a spire. Behind the spire, Rex is hiding. His wound is still bleeding, it could really affect his performance, he has to use stealth to turn the tables to his favor. Rex picked up a pebble and threw it to a ditch close of him, the sound of the pebble made Kumo investigate it.

'Perfect.'  
Rex thought to himself.

Rex got out of his hiding place, but only to bump into Kumo behind another spire.

"How did you…?"  
Rex tried to ask.

"That wasn't the only trick I fell before."  
Kumo cut him short with the answer.

Rex was in pain of his wound, but he had to do something. He flexed his claws and tried to slash Kumo, but he easily dodged it by stepping aside. Rex turned his head to Kumo and was greeted by a head-but to the head, followed by a tail-slam to his side.

'Too easy.'  
Kumo thought to himself.

Rex grunted with each hit he received, his fore-head started to bleed…

**=BACK AT LITTLEFOOT AND THE OTHERS=**

"Do just like I told ya."  
Cera confidently said.

"I hope it works…"  
Yu said.

The gang stood in front of a mountain wall, facing the three sharp-teeth running at them.

"Ready?"  
Cera asked.

The sharp-teeth were really close to the children. They jumped to land on them.

"NOW!"  
Cera shouted.

The children ran out of the way, making the three sharp-teeth crash into the mountain wall, their crash's force to the mountain wall have rendered the sharp-teeth unconscious.

"Wow, can't believe it worked."  
Chomper expressed.

"Just another reason to trust me."  
Cera said with a grin.

"We can celebrate later."  
Littlefoot said.  
"We have to find Rex."

Cera flinched when she heard that.  
"But…why?"

Littlefoot looked at Cera blankly.  
"He's our friend, we have to help him."

"But…he tried to kill me."  
Cera expressed as she looked at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot walked closer to Cera, who looked like she's scared stiff.  
"Cera…I know how you feel, but Rex wasn't the one who hurt you."

Cera shook her head.  
"I wish it was true Littlefoot…I really do."

Littlefoot glared at Cera, who lowered her head…

**=BACK AT REX AND KUMO=**

Kumo staggered back, he has been wounded on the left side of his face by Rex, but Kumo is in better condition then how Rex is. Rex's fore-head was bleeding, bright-colored blood trickled down his chest, his feet sore from running, it seems like Kumo is winning the battle.

"You really aren't a sharp-tooth like me…"  
Kumo said as blood started to trail down his head.  
"What are you anyway?"

"At first I thought I was a leaf-eater…"  
Rex said with his head bowed down.

"But then…"  
Rex then raised his head.  
"I found out I'm a meat-eater…I just don't know which kind."

"Too bad you won't find out."  
Kumo announced.  
"Because you'll be dead by then…Then I shall taste the flesh of your friends"

Rex perked up when he heard that.

"I'm not going to let you do that."  
Rex said, then waved his finger at Kumo.  
"That'll be breaking the promise of friendship."

"Guess I'm going to have to fix that."  
Kumo said.

Kumo started to run at Rex, Rex did the same. Rex made an attempt to slash at Kumo's leg, to prevent him from walking, but it was in vain. Kumo saw the attempt and jumped to avoid it. Rex stopped and looked up; Kumo twirled and sent his tail unto Rex, slamming on his neck hard.

Rex felt the pain coming from his neck; he felt something in his neck going wrong, a drop of blood dripped out of his mouth.

Kumo grinned, he got Rex good. He looked at Rex's face; it expressed an insane pain covering his body.

What it seemed like forever for Rex, he felt to the ground on his belly. His body lied on the ground, it looked lifeless. Kumo walked to the body, nothing takes place. He looked at Rex's face, nothing was expressed, a lifeless face.

Kumo grinned, another deed done. He turned his back, he didn't wanted to feast yet, he wants his whole clan to dine on this one, he had in mind another target…Littlefoot and the others.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Alone, with enemies behind him."

"Littlefoot must gather his courage to lead his friends to paradise."

"Or ultimate destruction."

"Things are looking grim as our story is drawing to a close."

---------------------------------------------

17

**EMOTIONS**

OVER THE FANTASY

 "Emotions, Over The Fantasy."

---------------------------------------------

 "Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

---------------------------------------------

Do you all want me to write a story about Yu? About his life up to the point when he meets Rex? If you want, say so and I'll do it.


	18. Emotions, Over the fantasy

---------------------------------------------

"Welcome to A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I am Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"Of all the things I can see…there is a group of dinosaurs on a mission…"

"A pure-hearted longneck…"

"An emotionless sharp-tooth…"

"And a dinosaur with an unknown race…"

"When these collide, many chords will be played."

"And these chords are known as…"

---------------------------------------------   
17   
**EMOTIONS   
**OVER THE FANTASY

"Emotions…"   
---------------------------------------------

"I'm tired Littlefoot…" Chomper said, exhausted, "Can't we rest for a while?"

"No, Chomper," Littlefoot replied, "Those sharp-teeth are right behind us, if we stop, they'll gain on us."

"But we won't get any further if we don't rest," Yu added, "It'll be worse if they catch us without any energy left to run."

"Yu right Littlefoot," Petrie commented, "We won't have chance without strength to escape."

Littlefoot sighed, "OK…We can rest over here."

Littlefoot walks over to a part of the forest filled with tall trees and bushes; they could easily hide in this narrow patch of the forest. As they sat down to take a break, Spike sees the tasty bushes, and as usual, starts eating them, ripping off chunks of their hiding places with each bite.

"Spike, no!" Cera cried, "Don't go eating our hiding place!"

"Spike!" Ducky cried as she ran toward her brother, "Behave Spike, don't give us away!"

"Why? It's not like I can't already see you." A voice said from afar.

The children gasp and turn around, there stands Kumo, his claws stained with blood and a wound on his left side of his face and some bruises here and there on his body from his face-off with Rex.

"Look, its Rex!" Petrie cried, not yet knowing this whole deal between Rex and Kumo.

"No, Petrie!" Littlefoot cried, stopping Petrie from flying to Kumo, "That's not Rex!"

Kumo chuckled, "I see you are quite observant, unlike these other simple-minded children." He mocked as he looked at the rest of the children.

Cera growled and stepped forward, "You're asking for a fight!"

Kumo smirked, "You won't last, look at the wound I gave ya with just a slash, your wound was pretty deep and deadly, a little bit more and I could've destroyed your spine," Kumo recapped that moment, then continued, "Imagine using my teeth."

Cera gulped and backed away, she remembered that moment, now she gets everything! The way this sharp-tooth recapped that, it was too precise. Now she regrets that tackle and shouting she gave at Rex.

"Now…" Kumo started as he walks closer to the kids, "Who's first?"

As honorable and protective sharp-teeth that they are, Chomper and Yu stand in front of the others. Kumo stops at this, getting the idea of they're getting. Littlefoot walks back with the others, he then glances at Cera, who's regretting at what she did to Rex, blaming him for something that he didn't do.

"You're going to get through us first!" Yu threaten at Kumo.

Kumo smirked, "My pleasure."

With that, Yu charged at Kumo, Chomper took this example and charged.

"Oooh, me can't look." Petrie said as he hid behind Littlefoot's neck. Ducky did the same and covered her eyes as she's on Spike's back.

Kumo, being as agile, if more agile, as Rex, he dodges the charges by jumping aside. Yu and Chomper stopped and turned to Kumo, they weren't expecting such agility, especially more than velociraptors'. Kumo turned and smacked Yu with his tail, Chomper gasped and went to attack Kumo, but the little sharp-tooth suffers a slash across the face from Kumo. Now, Yu and Chomper lay on the ground, and as they start to get up, Kumo couldn't help but chuckle as he steps back.

"Chomper! Yu!" Littlefoot cried as he runs to his fallen friends.

"Grrr…Now you'll get it!" Cera shouted angrily and charges at Kumo with a three-horn yelp.

Littlefoot gasped, "Cera, no!"

**----BACK AT REX----**

On the ground, where the fight between two sharp-teeth took place, a wounded and battered light-blue dinosaur with wings laid. His forehead and chest bleeding and a drop of crimson liquid going down his cheek. Small and peaceful creatures gather around the ground, some of them crawling on Rex's body. In a sudden, Rex's eyes squint and his body twitched, scaring off the little creatures. His eyes opened and sit up, screaming out in pain as the wound on his chest stretches out as his body bends. The dinosaur breathes heavily as he recovers from the pain, his wounds slowing down on the bleeding. He tries to get up slowly, but as he does so he stumbles back to the ground, pain surging through his body.

"I…I…I gotta get up…" Rex whispers to himself, "Littlefoot and the others…Are in trouble…Need to…"

Rex manages to get up, clutching his left arm and breathing heavily; he walks deeper into the forest, hoping to find the river to wash his wounds clean and to refresh his body.

**----BACK AT LITTLEFOOT AND THE OTHERS----**

Pants and gasps for breath are heard as the children try their best to flee from Kumo. They're alright, though Chomper has a slash wound across his face, Yu has a bruise on his neck from the tail slam. Cera is OK, just a bruise across her face. The rest of the children are untouched…For now.

"Hurry guys!" Littlefoot cries as he runs ahead, "He's catching up!"

Spike kept trying to keep up, but he always falls behind. Ducky, who's riding on Spike's back, tries to encourage him, "C'mon Spike! Run faster! You can do it!"

Cera runs between Spike and Littlefoot, her heart is beating rapidly, her chest pumping in and out for breath, she's petrified, not only because she has a sharp-tooth behind her, but also because he looks just like Rex.

Yu, who's in the lead, manages to find an opening that leads to the wasteland, if they get in there and spread out, they could loose Kumo and regroup in the forest at the same hiding place. Sadly, just when he was going to announce the plan to the others, Kumo blocks the exit, he has used the trees to get ahead of them and land between the children and their exit. The children had nothing else to do but to stop in their tracks, slamming unto each other from the sudden stop.

"Kumo…" Cera muttered as he got his head out from the huddled up hill of dinosaurs, "How did you…?"

Kumo smirked, "This is too easy…"

Littlefoot raises his head from the mess of children and looks at Kumo, "Why are you doing this?" Though Kumo stayed silent from the question, Littlefoot continued, "Don't tell me you're part of that other sharp-tooth's clan."

This made Kumo twitch, "Part of Bull's clan?! Hah! Don't compare me to those idiots!"

Littlefoot blinked, "But you are doing this for them, aren't you?"

Kumo stepped closer, which made Littlefoot take a step back, "Kid, I was never part of his clan, I just follow his clan in pleasure. And in no way do I do his dirty work!"

Littlefoot stepped back from Kumo's sudden anger. Heck, everyone did. Ducky hid behind Spike's head, while Petrie hid behind Yu's neck. Spike was in his usual hiding place of thrusting his head in the ground, hiding like an ostrich. Cera and Chomper were the same as scared; they were practically behind the others. Littlefoot gulped, "Then why are you doing this if this is what Bull wants? I bet you're not even doing this for food, aren't you?"

Kumo retaliated, "I am not doing this for Bull. In fact, I have just been posing as a follower for my own reasons…"

"Then why are you trying to kill us?!!" Cera shouted angrily.

Kumo just chuckled, "That's for me to know and you to find out…"

Littlefoot and the others were surprised to see Kumo stepping out of the way, letting them through. Though, the children have their doubts, thinking that Kumo will jump at them and attack when they are close…

"Go on." Kumo said.

Littlefoot had an easy feeling about this; he cautiously steps closer and closer, until he's dangerously close to Kumo. He looks at him, but Kumo doesn't look at him, he just looks at the others, waiting for them to cross. Littlefoot reaches the other side into the wasteland and looks at the others, he gesture to his friends to come along. Though afraid, they do the same Littlefoot did. Soon, the children are already at the other side, Kumo looking at them.

"C'mon…" Littlefoot whispers to his friend.

Littlefoot and the others leave the place and to the direction of the Great Valley from the wasteland, around the forest. Kumo is just thinking…Did he just let them go because he wanted to spare them? Or…Or was it compassion?

Behind Kumo, another one of those black dinosaurs with red stripes on their back and tail is standing, this one doesn't have a scar like the other one, but this one is twice as big and strong. "Why did you let them go?" The dinosaur asked.

Kumo turned around, surprised about this sudden appearance, "Is your kind always like this? First that other one earlier today and now you?"

"Our kind is not to be questioned, we are secretive in ways." The black dinosaur simply answered, "That is why not many creatures know of our existence."

"Whatever…" Kumo replied, already losing interest, "And besides, what's your business to know why I let them go?!"

"Sympathy?" The black dinosaur pointed out.

"No!" Kumo retaliated, "Why should I feel their fear and let them go?! I don't care about them!"

"Your emotions let them go…Did they not?"

Kumo was getting furious, "No!! They just didn't know what I was searching for!! Now begone!!"

Kumo lunged to attack the black dinosaur, but the mysterious dino easily dodged the lunge and hid himself in the shadows of the forest. Kumo got up from his failed attack and looks around, the black dinosaur is nowhere to be seen. He growled in anger, but then calmed down, he wasn't interested in him. Now, Kumo is wondering…His emotions? Why would they meddle in his plan? Besides, Kumo's plan wasn't to destroy the kids, just to unearth an answer he's been looking for some time now.

"Psht, being a follower to Bull…How stupid." Kumo said to himself, remembering what Littlefoot told him, "Hmph…"

Kumo looks back at where Littlefoot and the other left, then looks forward and walks deeper in the woods, to find Bull and the clan for…Some business of his own.

**----BACK AT REX----**

After washing his wounds in the river and having a drink of water, Rex lays back on the grass, letting his wounds heal properly and nicely, last thing he wants is to reopen them.

"What do I do?" Rex asks himself. He's still worried about his friends, that clan, and his instincts…Sometimes he wish he could turn back the time and stop himself from ever tasting the taste of meat.

"I gotta go find my friends!" Rex said as he gets up, determined, "I hope I'm not too late."

**TO BE CONTINUE…   
**---------------------------------------------

"Here is the next phase."

"Without another way out, the children must go through and perhaps be a part of the biggest sharp-teeth battle of their lives."

"The time has come."

"One dinosaur will turn the odds in favor of Yu's clan."

"And another will become the protector of the children."

---------------------------------------------   
18   
**WAR   
**THE BIGGEST FIGHT

"War, The Biggest Fight."   
---------------------------------------------

"Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

---------------------------------------------

Let me take some time from the end of the chapter to say this. I am VERY VERY sorry for how much this fan-fic has been delayed. I never expected this, but I have had some SERIOUS trouble in continuing this fan-fic. Probably a lot of you readers have given up hope on me, but please bear with me; I'm back and focused on finishing this fan-fic first before the others I have. This won't happen again to this fan-fic, I promise you that. Again, I'm sorry for the HUGE delay.


	19. War, The biggest fight

"Welcome to the intriguing fic of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"The end is drawing nigh as our weary adventurers are reaching their limit."

"A group of dinosaurs are struggling to keep each other alive, yet they are not aware of the others…"

"An enemy that turned merciful…"

"A dinosaur who survived a struggle…"

"And those who claim to know a secret…"

"These three will collide in…"   
----------------------------------------------   
18

**WAR   
**THE BIGGEST FIGHT   
"War…"   
----------------------------------------------

"You are one of them…"

Rex stops in his tracks as that voice echoes through him. Behind him stands another of those mysterious black and red dinosaurs, however, this is the same dinosaur that Kumo encountered, the one with the scar from his back to his chest.

"And…Like him…"

Rex turns around slowly to face the dinosaur, only to find that he has disappeared. But from behind Rex, the black and red dinosaur stands, apparently he ran around Rex, and with the use of the bushes and trees, he did it unnoticed.

"Do you wish to know what you are?"

Rex turned to face the dinosaur, "I want to first know why you're following me! And how can you know what kind of dinosaur I am?!"

The mysterious black dinosaur walks past Rex, who's intrigued and frightened at the same time. He knows what to expect when he agitates a velociraptor-like dinosaur, he doesn't want to get into any more trouble after what he'd been through with Kumo.

"Do you wish to know?" The dinosaur asks the light-blue dinosaur.

Rex stammers, unsure on what to answer. He looks ahead and sees the dinosaur is still walking away from him. "Wait!" Rex cries as he catches up to the dinosaur.

**BACK TO LITTLEFOOT AND THE OTHERS**

"Why did he let us go like that?" Chomper asks as he washes his wound in a nearby river, "I mean, why go through all that trouble chasing us and letting us go at the end?"

"Who cares?!" Cera replies, "As long as he leaves us alone and us getting our tails back to the Great Valley, we could care less about him!"

"We can't go back without Rex!" Littlefoot added, "We just can't!"

Cera blinks and turns to Littlefoot, "Open your eyes Littlefoot! Rex is a sharp-tooth! He eats meat! We eat green food! He eats everything with meat! We're made of meat! How can we trust him again after all the meat he has eaten!!"

"Cera right Littlefoot." Petrie comments as he lands on Littlefoot's back, "Rex never ate meat before, but now he had, how can we trust Rex again?"

"I…We…" Littlefoot stammered, not knowing what to reply, "Well…Uuuh…"

"See! Even you're not sure about him!" Cera continued, taking note of Littlefoot's expression.

"We can discuss this with my clan." Yu comments as he steps closer between Littlefoot and Cera, "We'll be completely vulnerable out here, so let's go back to my clan."

Cera nods, it may be hard to admit it, but Yu's clan has won the little three-horn's trust. On the other hand, other sharp-teeth have gained her trust, but that was a rare thing to happen. The others agree on Yu's comment, and then Yu leads them to where they last left his clan.

"Yu…" Littlefoot muttered as he walks closer to him, "Just curious…How did you and Rex meet?"

Yu blinks, "Well…How we met?" He asks, Littlefoot nods in return. Now how was he going to explain that they met over a little accident? "Well…If you wanna know…" Yu starts as he walks to the top of a hill with the others, "We met by…" Yu looks what lies at the base of the hill and his eyes widen, "Oh no!"

Everyone gasp at the scene that lies before them. It's war between Yu's clan and Bull's clan. Each clan fighting one another for no explicable reason, just to dominate one another. At first, this was about the revenge of Bull's for the demise of his brother, Zill. But now, it has become nothing more than a fight to dominate the top of the food chain. No revenge is worth this, as Yu and the others stare with widen eyes, they cannot believe how low Bull would go. And they fear even more if this is just the beginning.

**BACK AT REX**

"Why are you helping me?" Rex asks as he follows the black and red dinosaur who claims to know Rex's species, "And what do you know about my kind?"

The dinosaur kept silent, apparently he's not going to tell, it hints toward the idea of him wanting Rex to find out for himself. Though Rex isn't enjoying this type of thing, he wants to know.

"Hey!" Rex cried as he runs ahead and stops in front of the dinosaur, forcing him to stop, "You're not helping! Why can't you tell me?!"

"Hold…" The dinosaur just said as he threw his head in the sky.

"Huh?" Rex didn't understand this behavior, whatever he is trying to do.

"Can't you hear it?" The dinosaur whispered.

Rex blinked and listened to the wind, nothing out of the ordinary. That is…Until he starts hearing some roars of threat, struggle and pain. Loud stomps and breaks in the winds, the sound of two clans fighting each other. "So?" Rex mutters.

"Do you not recognize them?"

Rex blinks, how could he be so ignorant? It's Yu's clan against Bull's. "Oh no…" He whispered.

"They need you…"

Rex turns to the direction the sounds are coming from. Fliers are evacuating the area, along with some duckbills and spike tails running away from the scene. Rex breathes in and out rather rapidly, afraid of this turn of events. "What do we do?" He asks.

"What will YOU do?" The dinosaur replied.

"What do you mean?" Rex asks as he turns to the dinosaur, "We're in this toge-" He is cut short when he finds that the dinosaur is gone. "Hey! Where'd you go?!"

Another roar hits the air, making Rex turn around rather quickly. He gotta stop a war his very presence and instinct started…

**BACK TO LITTLEFOOT AND THE OTHERS**

"Yu! Stop!" Littlefoot cries as he runs after Yu, who's running right into the deadly battle field.

"I can't! I'm part of the clan and I have to help!" Yu replies as he stops in the middle of the war zone.

"What good will it do?!" Cera cries as she catches up to Yu and Littlefoot, "It's not like an extra sharptooth will help in this fight!"

"Cera is right." Ducky added, "Nothing is going to change with your help. No no no."

Yu was rather surprised at his friends' negativity about him helping out his clan. Even though they're right, Yu expected some support about his decision, even Chomper seems rather unconfident about their help giving a huge help in the matter. Though, being in the middle of the battle, a sharptooth from Bull's clan spots the kids and goes for a kill.

"Oh no!" Petrie gasps as he sees the sharptooth coming at them, "We better run!"

Everyone gasp as their eyes caught sight of the sharptooth, but it was too fast, they would never outrun it. Luckily, a sharptooth from Yu's clan caught sight of this and attacked the enemy sharptooth, getting it away from the children. The sharptooth that saved the children was Yu's father.

"Dad!" Yu cries out. His father replies to him in sharptooth language, and whatever he said it made Yu's eyes widen. "No! I won't!" Yu replied, but his father continued with a more emotionless tone. "But…" Yu started, but his father cut him off with a growl and instructed his son.

Yu sighed and gave in, "C'mon guys. This way!" He cried as he ran to a direction through the battlefield. Littlefoot and the others looked around terrified at the fight, but they summoned their remaining courage and chased after Yu through the massacre.

But during their little run away, a velociraptor from Bull's clan has caught about their plan and now stalks them, following them through the battle. Some of his comrades have fallen into what he's planning and try to keep the velociraptor from Yu's clan occupied and away from him. "Where are we going?" The sharptooth whispered to himself as the children he follows run out from the war zone and into the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" A low yet rich voice asks the sharptooth stalker.

"Huh?" The sharptooth asks and turns around, "Ah, it's only you, Kumo."

"I saw you after those kids, what are you planning?" Kumo asks the sharptooth.

The sharptooth starts chuckling, "Well, I'm chasing after them to kill them and tear them apart, limb by limb. Soon, I'll take each and every one of their bodies and chew them up, leaving nothing but bones behind. And as I chew on their limbs, I'll feel the satisfaction of victory over the opposing clan, for the green sharptooth with those leaf-eaters is the son of the leader of our opposing clan. Think of our victory over the death of the leader's clan!"

Kumo blinked at the sharptooth's rather disturbing explanation, but then calmed down and pointed at the sharptooth in a pose, "You know, you always talked too much. That's what I always hated about you."

The sharptooth couldn't help but chuckle at Kumo's remark, "Oh really? You got a problem by it? Well, what are you going to do about it?!"

Apparently, this sharptooth doesn't know who he's talking to. On the other hand, sharpteeth aren't very good at getting along. With Rex, Yu, Chomper and baby sharpteeth being an exception, none of them are. Kumo felt like if he wasn't a threat to the sharptooth, "I'll show you what I'm going to do about it," but that's going to be changed.

"Huh? What-What are you doing?" The sharptooth asked as he steps away from an approaching Kumo…

--------------------------------------------

A roar of agony is heard all around the forest as the children seek shelter in the forest until this whole war thing between Yu's clan and Bull's clan is over.

"What that?" Petrie asks as he hears the roar.

"The roar of death…" Yu answers.

"Roar of death?" Cera asks.

"You hear that roar every time a sharptooth dies." Chomper answers, "It's a scary roar…"

Yu stops walking and lowers his head. Indeed, the roar of death…The roar a dying sharptooth makes. Yu fears it's one of his clan, he fears that he will lose a partner and a long-time friend. Worse of all…A family member. Littlefoot takes note of Yu's gloominess, "Don't worry Yu, I'm sure it wasn't one of your own."

Yu smiles a bit, but still worried about his clan…They really need help to survive this.

**BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD**

"I'm clearing this area for the others to get out. I suggest you do the same."

The body of a dead sharptooth falls to the ground, a sharptooth from Bull's clan. Standing over the dead sharptooth is…Kumo. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" He cries as he turns to the sharptooth behind him, which is a member of Yu's clan, hence the skin color.

The sharptooth had his doubts, but he took the risks and walked past Kumo and out of the battlefield. Kumo somehow took a sigh of relief and turns to where all the other sharptooths were fighting, some of Bull's clan had noticed Kumo's betrayal and have turned their aim toward him. Kumo cocks his head and waits them all out as members of Yu's clan jump unto the unsuspecting sharpteeth.

"This could take a while…" Kumo whispered, but his eyes widen half way when he notices Bull actually leaving the battlefield. _'Where is he going?'_ he thought to himself.

**BACK AT REX**

Rex runs toward the scene where he's hearing the roars. Seems like he's getting very close, as the roars gets louder, running over a steep hill, where it leads to a cliff. Rex comes to an abrupt stop at the edge of the cliff, and his jaw drops as he sees what lies before him. A massive battle between two sharpteeth clans! Rex couldn't believe this, all of this because of his instincts and his kill over Bull's brother, Zill. Rex lets himself drop to the ground, sitting up.

"Everything is my fault…" He whispers.

He looks around, everywhere sharpteeth fighting, the wasteland being colored red with blood. This is too much…

"What the?" Rex says as he stands up, taking note of something moving in the forest. It was Bull…Rex gulped, the sharptooth that threatened him and his friends.

_'Oh no…'_

Rex ran down the steep hill from the cliff, used his wings to get to the bottom of the cliff and runs into the forest after Bull. Rex knows what Bull is after…And it won't end well…Something in him says that.

"So I haven't killed you…" Kumo whispers to himself as he stands in the same spot Rex landed from the top of the cliff, "You may hold the answer I'm looking for…" He continues as he starts walking after Rex.

**TO BE CONTINUE…   
**---------------------------------------------   
"Here is the next phase."

"With time running out, our winged friend must find his friends before the enemy does."

"Alone and with possibly an enemy behind him, things are looking dark."

"But when things look grim, a group of sharpteeth enters the fray."

"Black and marked with red stripes, these unknowns will lend a hand to our winged hunter."   
---------------------------------------------   
19

**ARICH   
**THE MYSTERIOUS CLAN   
"Arich, The Mysterious Clan."   
---------------------------------------------

"Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	20. Arich, The mysterious clan

"Welcome to A Sharp-tooth's Heart."

"I am Sora W.T.K, your guide."

"The behavior of a sharptooth puzzles us all. Attacking those of his clan…"

"Letting the children escape…"

"Protecting those who oppose him…"

"While this behavior may be puzzling, there are others who puzzle us even more."

"A clan…"

"A clan named…"

---------------------------------------  
19

**ARICH **  
THE MYSTERIOUS CLAN  
"Arich…

---------------------------------------

The fight between Yu and Bull's clan is still raging on and leaving bad results in its wake. Blood from wounded sharpteeth are smeared all over the dirty ground. Neither clan is showing any signs of backing down, but as they fight, the risk becomes even greater. Already corpses from fallen sharptooth litter the ground while small carnivorous dinosaurs take this chance to have a buffet and devour anything they can find and reach. The leader of Yu's clan, Yu's father, is still going strong in this fight, but even the mighty can fall. His teeth and claws drip bloods from the ones he has slain, his own blood drips from his chest and muzzle, this velociraptor has seen better days, but this day is just pure bad luck…

"So, what's your next move?" A velociraptor, who just got off of killing a member of Bull's clan, steps up right next to Yu's father asking in their native tongue, or sharptooth language in this case. "They're stronger than we thought."

Yu's father ponders about what to do now, his blood dripping to the ground from his wounds on his muzzle and chest, he watches as the fight resumes and more blood smearing the ground…

Then, a roar and growl comes out from the Father's mouth, "Regroup and attack in groups."

**BACK AT REX**

Rex runs frantically to catch up with his friends, but it seems he isn't catching up to anybody. Running through bushes, tripping over some rocks, it seems as if nature itself is preventing him from getting to his friends. He can't even see them anymore, and flying to find them in the sky is out of the question, the treetops are too close to each other to prevent him to fly. Pure…bad luck…

"Littlefoot!" Rex cries out, "Where are you?! Yu! Chomper! Cera! Spike! Ducky! Petrie! Anybody hear me!"

"I can…" A voice is heard from behind Rex.

"No…" Rex whispers as he recognizes the voice, he slowly turns to meet the unknown…

"Kumo!"

Kumo walks out from behind a tree, staring at Rex, "I don't get it, why do you care for leaf eaters when it's our nature to eat them? How different you are from us?!"

"Well for starters," Rex begins, "I'm not a cold blooded killer like you. Second, I don't toy with the minds of my friends and pass on as me to make them hate me. And third…" Rex flexed his claws and got into position, "You just really stink."

Kumo chuckles at that rather tacky remark, "You can put that stance away, I'm not fighting you."

Rex remained quiet, there's not much to talk about after that. Not willing to let his guard down, Rex kept in position and strafing away from Kumo as he got closer.

"I'm serious here kid," Kumo continues, "I'm not interested in killing you anymore, I got other matters to attend to, like catching Bull."

That statement confused Rex, "What do you mean? Wasn't he part of your clan?"

"No!" Kumo suddenly shouted, "I was never part of his clan anyway! I just want to go after him for my own reasons!"

"For your own reasons?" Rex thought out loud, and then thought about the situation at hand. If he helps Kumo in catching Bull, it would benefit him as well by having that dangerous sharptooth out of the children's way.

"Alright," Rex replies, "I'll help you. But remember I WILL attack if you try anything funny!"

Kumo again chuckles, "Suit yourself. But let me suggest we are better off ambushing Bull, he's faster than his brother, though he's a coward and might want to outrun us."

Rex stays quiet as Kumo goes ahead to the direction Bull was headed. If anything, he wasn't going to take any chances in going in the lead to leave his back wide open for any sneaky attacks from Kumo.

"You coming?" Kumo asks without looking back, knowing Rex is staying behind.

"Yeah, whatever…" Rex replies, not having his complete trust on the sharptooth in front of him.

**SOMEWHERE ABOVE A CLIFF**

"It's all falling apart…" A black and red dinosaur said to his partner, a scar on his nose, "It'll all be over if this keeps up…"

A group of five; a group of those black and red dinosaurs that have been following and stalked Rex and Kumo, and looking over the cliff is the one with the scar from his back to his chest. He stayed silent though, as he watched the war between two clans take place far away in the distance.

"We have to come up with something," The youngest one of the group said, a scar on his left cheek, "It is our duty to make sure those two aren't brought to any harm."

"Kind of too late for that, isn't it?" The sarcastic remark came from a dinosaur of the group, the second youngest of the group with a scar across his right eye.

"What do you suggest?" The dinosaur looking over the cliff finally spoke.

"Lend a hand…" The scar-free and muscular one of the group spoke out, "We have been observing that sharptooth for some time now, and as far as we've seen he has grown a bond with Yu and his clan."

"Are you suggesting…" The dinosaur looking over the cliff thought a loud, "Bring the tables around and help Yu's clan?"

"You catch on quick," The scar-free dinosaur replied with a smirk.

"Very well…" The other said as he turned away from the cliff, "Jaser, Pascal," He address the two youngest member of the group, "You two find and stick with the sharptooth, you'll know who we mean."

Pascal nods, "We'll keep an eye on him," He then glances at Jaser, "Don't go overboard and make a mess of things, eh Jaser?" He kids around sarcastically.

"Cut it out, you're the one who should leave the jokes behind and concentrate on our objective." Jaser replies defensively.

Jaser is the youngest of the group, the sharptooth with the scar his left cheek. He's basically the more determined one of the group, always willing to find a solution and keeping his group on their toes.

Pascal, the second youngest, a scar across his right eye. He's the joker, the happy-go-lucky one, the comic relief of the group as you might say. He's the one that relieves the group from stress and sadness.

"Alright…" The dinosaur continues, "The rest of us will go and lend a hand on Yu's clan."

"Hmph," The strongest one begins, "I don't have any complaints, as long as Tamal doesn't spoil my fun…"

Tamal, the darkest one of the group, he's basically more mysterious then the others by the way he approaches newcomers and other dinosaurs. He's the one with the scar on his nose, not to mention the quietest one.

"…Keep your guard up Braun…" Tamal says, barely a whisper, "I do not intend on saving your tail again like last time…"

The strongest sharptooth fumes up. His name is Braun, the biggest and toughest of the five, the big brother of the group. His scar-free skin proves that his might is the cause of many opponents falling before they get their claws on him, and he's easy to get angered.

Braun practically races up to Tamal, "Watch your tongue, Tamal! Or I'll snap your neck so slow that you'll have time to savor the pain!"

The threat however, didn't seem to face Tamal, "…Whatever…" He says lowly and turns to the sharptooth with the scar from his back to his chest, "When will we begin, Druce?"

Druce, though being the one with the most awful scar, he is the wisest of them all. Not as dark as Tamal is, but still mysterious. He's the leader of the group, not even Braun gets in his way, if he doesn't want to be banished from the group.

Druce glances at the war in the distance, then to his group, "Immediately…"

**BACK AT LITTLEFOOT AND THE OTHERS**

"Littlefoot!" An exhausting Cera cries out from behind, "Slow down! You're going too fast!"

"We can't slow down now Cera!" Littlefoot replies from way ahead of the others, "I last saw Rex somewhere in this place, and I'm not stopping till I find him! He could be hurt!"

Petrie attempts to stay airborne long enough to get to Littlefoot, but even the little flyer can't seem to rival Littlefoot's speed. "Littlefoot!" Petrie managed to say between breathes, "Stop! The others can't reach! Slow down Littlefoot!"

"I can't Petrie," Littlefoot replies, "Rex could be hurt! I gotta find him!"

"Rex can take care of himself, we must hide!" Petrie adds, barely keeping himself in the sky.

"You can go hide, I'm going to find Rex!" Littlefoot replies determinedly.

"But Little…Foot…Awww…" Petrie fell down to the ground; he's all pooped up and tired.

Littlefoot however, isn't stopping for anything, all he has in mind is Rex, if he's OK, if he's hurt, where is he? Littlefoot isn't going to be distracted from finding Rex.

**BACK AT REX AND KUMO**

"You got us lost, didn't you?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"……"

"Kumo!!"

"What!"

"Where the heck did you took us?!"

Rex looks around, he has never seen this place before, nor has he visited it. The trees are more huddled up together, moss are practically on every tree, rocks riddled on the muddy ground.

"I'm going around the estimated path, kid." Kumo explains, "We'll outrun Bull and your friends this way so we can catch up and even get ahead of them."

"Why do you care for my friends?" Rex asks, trying to walk through a muddy path, his feet and claws getting dirty in the mud, "A while ago you wanted to kill them, and now you want to protect them from Bull?"

"I'm not protecting him, kid!" Kumo exclaims, "I just want Bull…"

"For what?! Why do you want him so badl-"

"Shut up!" Kumo cuts him off, "I just want him…"

"You want to protect your pride, isn't it?" Rex asks as he stands on a boulder, his feet and hands covered in mud, "He probably has made you look bad in the past that you want to get even?"

"…"

"Well, I guess I don't have a say in this, but that's plain-"

"Hello!" A face pops up in front of Rex's face.

"Aaaaah!" Rex screams, falling off the boulder and falling into the muddy ground.

"Hm?!" Kumo exclaims as he quickly turns around.

Pascal hangs from a tree branch by his feet, his hands on his stomach laughing his head off, "Hahahahahahaha! That was funny! Do it again!"

Rex spits out mud and wipes his face from the mud, standing up from the muddy mess that he fell in.

"That was funny," Jaser commented as he climbed down from another tree, "But we're not supposed to joke around."

"I know I know, lighten up, Jaser." Pascal said as he jumped down from the tree branch he was hanging from.

Rex continued to wipe his body from all the mud, but it's not going along so good. Kumo eyed the new dinosaurs and turned around, "Friends of yours, kid?"

Rex looked at Kumo, "No, I haven't seen them before in my life. And the name's not kid, it's Rex."

"…"

**BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD**

The war rages on. Yu's father takes down another enemy, though a blind spot in Yu's father's eyesight lets a sharptooth of the opposing clan to sneak up on him and sink his teeth unto the sharptooth's body. Yu's father roars out in pain and falls to the ground, the attack has weakened him to go on. The sharptooth that has attacked Yu's father steps up and places his foot on the weak and wounded sharptooth, prepared to thrust the claw on the back of its foot into the back of Yu's father, devastating the sharptooth's spine. But in a moment that seemed like forever, a black figure zoomed and tackled the sharptooth off of Yu's father, pinning it to the ground and crushing the sharptooth's skull with a mighty blow to its face.

"Hmph, that was a close one, guys." Braun expresses as he gets off of the now dead sharptooth.

"At least you're fast as you are strong," Druce compliments as he helps Yu's father back on his feet.

"Hmph, like I asked for your opinion." Braun responds.

"Pick up the pace, Braun!" Tamal demands as he catches up to his two members, "This is no time to be slacking off."

"You show up late and have the nerve to complain?!" Braun glares at Tamal, "For your information, I can take care of all these sharptooth without breaking a sweat!"

Tamal chuckles, "That's the spirit! Let's go!"

Braun and Tamal rush off into the fight to lend a hand to Yu's clan. Druce stays behind to take care of Yu's father, who's been too wounded to fight. But that won't stop Yu's father from fighting on, he struggles to get up and to continue fighting, but Druce keeps him from getting up.

"You're too wounded to fight, its best you stay here and recover. My clan, the Arich clan is here to help you" Druce tells Yu's father.

"You can't tell me what to do…Druce." Yu's father replies in his usual sharptooth's language.

**BACK AT REX AND KUMO**

"So your names are Jaser and Pascal…" Rex comments, "You two look just like that other sharptooth I found with the same skin color of yours."

Jaser begins, "Yeah well, we've been keeping an eye on y-" But he is immediately cut off by Pascal, who manages to stop Jaser from finishing his sentence.

"Wha? Keeping an eye on what?" Rex asks, wanting to hear the rest of that unfinished sentence.

"Hehehe, he means we've been keeping an eye on leaf-eaters! Yeah!" Pascal makes a quick safe.

"What?!" Rex exclaims, stopping in his tracks and stares at Jaser and Pascal, "You found my friends?!"

This made Kumo stop in his tracks, if they found Rex's friends, that means…

"You mean a longneck and another group of leaf eaters with two sharpteeth?" Jaser asks.

"Yeah!" Rex exclaims with joy, "Have you seen them?!"

"Yeah!" Jaser replies, "We even know where they are!"

"Really?!" Rex again asks in joy, "Can you take me to them?!"

"Sure!" Pascal answers, "Follow us!"

With that, Jaser and Pascal races to the west. Rex smiles and follows Pascal and Jaser with happiness overflowing in his heart, while Kumo patiently follows them. They run through trees, bushes, boulders, everything standing in their way, Rex really wants to see his friends again, and this is his chance.

**BACK AT LITTLEFOOT AND THE OTHERS**

The children are lying down to rest next to a cliff. Littlefoot's search for Rex has leaded him to this cliff, and still Rex is no where to be found. While the others are resting, Littlefoot swings his head back and forth, searching his sight distance to see if he could spot Rex anywhere close. But nothing…

"We'll find him Littlefoot," Chomper comforts Littlefoot as he walks closer to him, "I'm sure we will."

"Thanks Chomper," Littlefoot sadly expresses, then looks at Chomper, "How's your wound?"

"It's OK; it's not bleeding or hurting anymore." Chompter reports, "I'll probably leave a scar."

"Hm, glad you're OK…" Littlefoot expresses, still sad about not finding Rex.

Chomper tries to comfort him, "Cheer up Littlefoot, he'll show up when you least expect it."

When you least expect it is right. Right now, at the top of the cliff, Rex and the others make it to the same area. Though Rex is a bit disappointed, as he leans on a giant boulder and sighs. "Here? It's just the edge of a cliff!"

Pascal chuckles, "How blind can you be?" He grabs Rex's head and makes him look down, "Down there!"

Rex gasps and smiles, Littlefoot and the others! They're down there!

"Littlefoot!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUE…  
**---------------------------------------------  
"Here is the next phase."

"The end is here"

"A reunion is short lived as a sinister sharptooth springs a trap on the children."

"The final battle is here, one clan will rise."

"And the other will fall."  
---------------------------------------------  
20

**A SHARPTOOTH'S HEART  
**THE FINAL SHADOW  
"A Sharptooth's Heart, The final shadow."  
---------------------------------------------

"Join me next time for another chapter of A Sharp-tooth's Heart."


	21. A Sharptooth's Heart, The Final Shadow

"Littlefoot!" Rex cries out as he spots Littlefoot at the bottom of the cliff.

Down below the cliff, the unsuspecting longneck hears the cry of his name, and after a look around his surroundings, he shifts his eyes toward the heavens to spot his sharptooth flying friend above the cliff.

"Rex!" Littlefoot cries out to his friend above the cliff.

The others look up in question, but soon enough all of them spread happiness and joy as they set their eyes on Rex, all of them except Cera, who is being attacked by a wave of guilt.

Rex grins widely as he jumps down the cliff, using his wings as parachutes to slowly descend to the bottom. And as soon as he sets foot at the bottom he is tackled to the ground by his friends, all happy to see him again. Licks from Littlefoot and Spike are given to Rex as hugs from Petrie and Ducky are easily welcomed. Yu and Chomper stand besides their blue sharptooth friend as he receives his friends' happiness…Though; Cera is the only one that has stayed behind.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Littlefoot says as he gets off from Rex.

"Aw c'mon," Rex replies, "You'd never lose me that easily."

"Umm…Rex." Yu whispers as he motions his muzzle to Cera, who is glued two feet away from him.

Rex looks at Cera and stands up, "Cera…" He begins as he looks at her. The three-horn just stares at him, feeling guilty from all the times she has doubted trusting him, feeling guilty from when she tackled him into the river, all the time she has commented badly of him, and never giving him a chance to test his trust.

"Are…You still mad at me?" Rex asks as he stops approaching the tree-horn.

"Well of course I am!" Cera replies as she puts on an angry yet happy smile, "Mad at you for not coming back to us sooner!"

Rex flinches from Cera's reply; it's her pure attitude that made her give such an answer; though he expected no less. "Aw c'mon Cera," Rex pleads with a laugh, "I would've found you guys sooner if you would stay in one place!"

Cera chuckles, "Well, I'll forgive you THIS time. But you know, it would've helped if you would-"

"Hello!" A voice from above interrupted Cera down below, which made the little three-horn jump, "Have you forgotten about us already, Rex!"

The children look up and watch as Jaser and Pascal descend from the top of the cliff. Jaser makes it safely to the bottom by a simple rock-climb down the cliff, but Pascal makes it seem more painful as he lands on his butt 15 feet high from the ground.

"What the? Who are they!" Cera asked protectively as she pointed her small horns at Pascal and Jaser.

"Calm down, Cera." Rex commands, "They're the ones that helped me find you guys. Their names are Pascal and Jaser. And-"

"Cut this introduction short…" Kumo suddenly interrupts.

"Kumo." Littlefoot mouths as his eyes stare at Kumo.

"What's he doing here!" Cera defensively shouts. "Coming to try and kill us again!"

Kumo closes his eyes, "Hmph. Quiet, threehorn."

"What was that!" Cera comebacks, not wasting a second.

"Forget him, Cera." Littlefoot says, turning his head to Kumo. "What is it that you want with us now?

"Nothing…" Kumo simply replies, "Unless you want to be killed by Bull, I'd suggest we'd continue moving."

"But to where?" Petrie asks as he flies around and hovers in front of Kumo, "Everywhere we go, sharptooth are everywhere."

"You children are the ones in danger," With one small puff of air, Kumo sends Petrie flying backwards and unto Littlefoot's face, "You figure that out…"

Rex shakes his head at Kumo's attitude, though he doesn't have an idea on where to go, sharpteeth are everywhere in the Mysterious Beyond, and not much help are offered in it either. Littlefoot is also pretty much out of ideas on where to go, as of everywhere he goes he's either chased, attacked, or almost eaten by a sharptooth. As his previous adventures outside of the Great Valley has proven. Littlefoot sighs, "If only there was a secret way to get back into the Great Valley without being seen by sharptooth…"

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Littlefoot jumps as he looks at whoever said that. His sight ends up on Jaser and Pascal.

"The Great Valley!" Jaser continues, "Me and Pascal know a way to get inside without being seen by those annoying sharpteeth!"

"You do?" Rex asks as his gloomy face transforms into a happy one. Finally, a good going their way. The gloomy faces of the rest of the children also morphed into happy faces too, as their hopes on returning home rises up to the potential maximum. Kumo raises an eyebrow at Jaser and Pascal, unsure if this is true or bogus.

"Uh-huh!" Pascal hums with a nod, "It's pretty dangerous, but no sharpteeth would dare to get there, it's practically impossible to those big thugs."

"A vulnerable entrance with a protective shield…" Kumo thinks aloud.

"How can we trust you two!" Cera suddenly shouts. "You two are sharptooth! How do we know that you're just saying that to get us into a trap before eating us!"

"Cera!" Littlefoot whispers as he elbows Cera's side, "They're trying to help us." He then turns his attention to Jaser and Pascal, "So, where is it?"

Pascal gestures his head to a few mountains at a fair distance from them, "It's on that mountain. It'll be easy since we're small compared to sharpteeth."

"Well, let's go!" Rex expresses as he looks at the mountains, "The faster we get home, the better."

"No way am I trusting them!" Cera snorts as she turns around, "I'm going to find MY own way back home, I'm not trusting those two!"

"OK, do whatever you want." Rex tells as he looks back at Cera while following the rest of the group.

"We'll let you know if we find the entrance!" Ducky cries at Cera as she rides on Spike's back, already a bit far from the threehorn.

"Hmph." Cera snorts as she begins to pad away on the opposite direction the others are headed.

"Just a bit of advice…" Kumo begins, making Cera stop to at least hear what he has to say. "You came from that way, right? If so, you're just heading straight to Bull."

"Like I'm afraid of him!" Cera growls, and starts to move again.

"Do whatever you want," Kumo turns around, then continues, "But let me tell you, chances are that Bull is planning on jumping out of nowhere and go for your neck first."

This comment freezes Cera in her tracks; the thought of it froze her heart with fear.

But Kumo continued, "It's his special tactic. And never fails."

With that, Kumo leaves to catch up to the others, leaving Cera alone. Now Cera's heart is beating so fast she swear it'll rip right out of her chest. She looks around her surroundings, then quickly turns and runs to catch up to the others.

"Wait up! You'll need someone to scare away the sharptooth!"

* * *

20

**A SHARPTOOTH'S HEART  
**THE FINAL SHADOW

* * *

"Seems like they're backing off…" Tamal reports to Yu's clan behind him, watching Bull's clan retreating to the south as he stands on a high area of the plateau.

"Yes…" Druce whispers to Tamal as he walks closer to him, "But…So many casualties…"

The plateau that was once a battlefield to velociraptors is slaughtered in blood; dead carcasses of velociraptors riddle the brown, dry ground. So many dead creatures, most of them from Bull's clan but…The dead count of Yu's clan is also devastating. All of them gave their lives for their clan. Druce sighs deeply and turns to the clan, the number of Yu's clan have been decreased greatly, a heavy price to pay…

"How's the leader?" Druce asks as he slowly walks toward the group.

Bruce scoffs as he sits on the ground, "Hmph, he doesn't let anyone help with his wounds."

True, Yu's father never was the one to accept any kind of helps that involved treating his own wounds or problems. Druce walks closer to the dinosaur, but all he gets are growls of threat from him. "Let me help you…" Druce offers.

Yu's father retaliates with a growl, followed by a chain of growls and roars.

"Why should you trust me?" Druce translates the sharptooth's message, "Because you are hurt, your clan has been greatly reduced by the fight. You need our help."

Yu's father gives another string of roars and growls.

"You believe you can handle it yourself?" Druce asks, slightly echoing the sharptooth's words. "What if another clan of sharpteeth come by and prey upon your clan, would you be able to handle it with a wounded clan?"

Yu's father however, doesn't give in and releases another of his sharptooth language roars.

What he said made Braun shrug, "He's not going to accept our help Druce, stop trying."

Druce shakes his head, not believing the father's rebellious' nature, such as his great-father before him. "We're not getting anywhere," Druce whispers, then turns, "What are your thoughts?"

Braun shrugs, "Mine? Well, more power to that sharptooth. Me? I hate to be a bodyguard to someone like him."

Tamal eyes Braun, "Hmph, selfish dimwitted fool."

"What was that!" Braun come backs, half a second apart from Tamal's mockery.

"No time to be fighting!" Druce roars, silencing both Tamal and Braun. He then turns to Yu's father once again, "I know you're too much in pride to accept our offer, but you need us to help you and your clan if you're willing to survive until your wounds are fully recovered."

The sharptooth stays quiet, Druce is right about this. The sharptooth has two choices. One, he can ignore Druce's offer and may it on his own, risking his remaining members in the clan. On the other claw, he has to swallow down his pride and ensure his clan's survival by accepting Druce's help and his clan, the Arich clan. The sharptooth took a deep breath, and growls his answer.

Druce nods at the father's answer and turns to Tamal and Braun, "Patrol the area and hunt down any prey! We're going to need their meat to try to stop their bleedings!"

Tamal nods, "Right!"

Braun shrugs and stands up, "Another hunt for others, eh Druce? Whatever, I'll hunt us something."

Druce nods, "Just be careful."

Braun chuckles, "Worrying a bit much, aren't you gramps?"

Tamal pushes Braun lightly to shut him up, "Just concentrate on the hunt."

Braun just growls at Tamal's remark as the sharptooh walks away, but Braun swallows his anger and leaves another direction, in search of any prey in their view. The sun is clearly on day's end, it is setting, it's reddish rays illuminating the brown soil, covering it in its orange glow. Druce stares at it as Braun and Tamal disappears from his sight, recalling the past of his clan and members. Druce's train of thought however was derailed by a snarl rising from the father's muzzle.

"No…" Druce replies as he turns to Yu's father, "We won't do it again…"

**BACK AT THE CHILDREN**

"Up this mountain?" Ducky asks as she looks up at the towering mountain, so high up that Ducky fell flat on her back on Spike from elevating her head so high up.

"Great…" Cera mutters, "There's nothing up there but rocks and smoke!" She turns her head to Pascal and Jaser, "You guys trying to trick us!"

"Who? Me?" Jaser asks, shaking his head defensively.

Cera growls, having that feeling of being duped and trapped. She takes a step forward to Pascal and Jaser, but Littlefoot places a foot in front of Cera, halting her from progressing toward the two sharpteeth. He shoots a glare at the threehorn, and turns to Jaser and Pascal.

"No offense guys," Littlefoot begins, "But we've been up that mountain before a few times now, and we've never seen any entrance to the Great Valley."

"That's because you haven't seen up there recently." Jaser defends, leaving the children confused.

"Uh-huh," Pascal nods, "After that big earth-shake a few bright circles ago, the rocks gave way for a cave that leads to a high cliff region in the Great Valley."

"Oh really?" Cera asks as she stands behind Littlefoot, though no far back to block her view of the two sharpteeth, "You'd think we wouldn't notice that hole by now!"

"Well, I DID say the hole leads to a high cliff in the Great Valley," Pascal replies, then looks at Cera, "And from the looks on you, you're not a flier to even get up there. Let alone try to climb up there."

Kumo growls, "Enough stalling!" He closes in on the mountain and places a foot on a rock to begin the ascend up, "If you kids keep this up, Bull would catch up to us and that would be the end for you all."

"He's right…" Rex comments as he looks up at the mountain, "We came this far, so we might as well go all the way."

"Rex's right," Yu adds as he walks closer to Rex, "We can't give up now."

"So what do you say?" Chomper asks as he turns to the children, "Should we go try and find the entrance Jaser and Pascal said?"

The children look at each other, wondering whether or not to explore a mountain they'd been on lots of times before just to find a cave that might or might've not appeared after the earth-shake a few bright circles ago. Littlefoot easily nodded and followed Kumo, Yu, Rex, Jaser and Pascal up the mountain.

"What do you think, Spike?" Ducky asks his big brother, who in return just gave a happy-go-lucky smile and followed Littlefoot's example.

Petrie didn't have any objections; he just flapped his wings and was on his way up the mountain with the others.

Cera however, stayed behind pondering whether or not to take the chance.

Chomper stares at her, wondering of what she's thinking that is holding her from trusting Jaser and Pascal.

"What!" Cera asks in an angry matter as she sees Chomper staring at her, "I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

"You're going to have to think quicker than this, threehorn…"

Cera freezes, by the looks on Chomper's face, she could tell that someone bad was behind her. She slowly turns around to see Bull standing a few feet behind her, glaring her with that look that can kill! Cera's eyes grows wide from that fear that's currently tugging her heart, then she quickly turns to Chomper, "OK! I decided! Let's go!" And like a champion runner, she was off and started climbing the mountain along with Chomper.

A shriek from Cera below catches the attention of the others above. Rex looks down and gasps in horror as he spots Bull trying to corner and attack Cera.

"Kumo!" Rex cries out to him, who's a far ways up, though not far enough to be out of audible range.

Kumo looks and spots Bull down below, the call also bought Littlefoot and the other's attention and they too saw the dilemma below.

"Oh no! Cera!" Petrie cries out as he hovers above Littlefoot's head.

"We gotta do something!" Littlefoot shouts out to Rex, looking down at his threehorn friend.

"Just keep climbing!" Kumo cries out to the kids as he begins climbing down rather quickly, "Bull is mine! Your friend will be alright!"

Down below, Cera was backing up from Bull, trying to climb up, terrorized as she stares at the sharptooth velociraptor who's planning on having her for dinner. Bull snarls and growls as he slowly stalks toward the terrified threehorn, he's been waiting a long time for this moment. Though his moment has been cancelled as Kumo climbs down and tackles Bull right off his feet and unto the ground, teeth bare and claws flexed. Cera stands there, shivering and afraid; Kumo doesn't have time to get this threehorn into therapy to make her get over the fear.

He throws his head toward Cera, "Go! I'm taking care of this sharptooth!"

Cera shakily nods and begins climbing up after her friends, leaving behind Kumo to deal with Bull.

"Such a waste…" Bull hisses as he strafes around Kumo, eyeing him. "Why take sides with these leaf eaters and turn your back on the clan that fed, housed, and took care of you?"

"Let's just say I'm paying back the favor…" Kumo replies, him too strafing against Bull.

"Our leader will be angered when he finds out about this!" Bull snarls, but soon sheds a grin, "But he'll be softened when I report your death to him, traitor!"

"Wow, I'm _so_ afraid," Kumo mocks, "As if you can kill me, let alone brutally hurt me."

Bull snarls and lunges to Kumo, their claws and teeth meeting up each other's flesh and bodies. Kumo might have a slight advantage to the fight due to his anatomy structure, Bull's teeth and claws are unmatched, thus giving each one a slight advantage over the other. They slash, bite and tackle each other, drawing blood out of each other's wounds as the fight progress. Kumo tackles Bull down to the ground, allowing him to set his foot down on Bull, scraping with his foot's claws as Bull rolled off and countered with a bite to Kumo's arm, each one letting out a roar and a snarl of pain. Bull manages to slash Kumo's nose and muzzle, though this makes Kumo counter with a slash of his own unto Bull's exposed chest, forcing the velociraptor in releasing his bite on Kumo's arm. It's ironic, the fight started and already both sharpteeth are bleeding a bit more than normal. The sun is slowly setting and nightfall isn't far behind, those orange rays hit down on the two sharpteeth, the crimson stains on their skin giving shine from the setting sun's rays. The two sharpteeth stare at each other before they start again their charge and attacks.

Up at the mountain however, the children reach a good place on the mountain to look over the far away scenery of the Mysterious Beyond, which the majestic sunset currently happening gives it an enchanting and beautiful look, also, a wall of mountain which borders the Great Valley inside. Indeed, so close to home, and yet a wall that separates them from paradise. Jaser and Pascal look around, trying to find that so called tunnel they've been talking about that leads inside the Great Valley. Cera breathes heavily as she reflects on that scary encounter down below, face to face with Bull and his sharp teeth that could've ripped her apart at will. She growls at Jaser and Pascal, wondering why she ever trusted those two.

"See!" Cera cries as she watches those two black crimson sharpteeth looking for the tunnel, "I told you there wasn't any cave around here!"

Looking at the vast scenery of the Mysterious Beyond, Rex ponders about his rather difficult journey inside of it, reflecting on those days that he was down and out, when he caused a lot of trouble in the Great Valley.

"Are you alright?" A voice from behind asks, causing Rex to turn around.

"Oh, Littlefoot…" Rex replies softly, "Yeah, I'm alright. Couldn't be better."

Littlefoot eyes Rex, "Heheh, I don't quite believe you."

"Alright alright," Rex laughs, "I guess I have a lot on my mind about all of this."

Littlefoot arches an eyebrow, "Oh? Mind sharing what's on your mind?"

"Well…" Rex begins, "I just can't believe that all of this happened just because I got out of control inside the Great Valley. I mean, by the looks of things," He pauses as he looks at the others, the scar on Chomper's face, the scar on Cera's back, not to mention a slight invisible scar on Littlefoot's head, "It was a pretty close call to all of us…" He then shifted his eyes to the mountain wall, "And…We're almost back home…"

"We found it!" Pascal shouts out happily to the other.

Rex and Littlefoot immediately turn to where they heard Pascal, and they were right. Behind a strange rock formation, Pascal points to a small opening, inside pretty dark and gloomy.

"Horray! They found it! Yup yup yup!" Ducky happily cheers from Spike's back while everyone happily gather around.

Cera however, wasn't happy. "This is it! We can't fit in there!"

Unfortunately, she's right. The entrance is too narrow, only Ducky and Petrie can fit in. A huge boulder seems to be thrusted deep into the mountain's soil, looking quite impossible to shove it aside. Everyone's happiness soon falls down to disappointment. However, Jaser and Pascal weren't faced.

"You guys are very gullible!" Pascal laughs.

"C'mon guys," Jaser assures, "You'd think we'd leave this out in the open like this?"

With a nod from Jaser, they both place their hands on the boulder, and the once thought to be unmovable boulder starts to be shoved aside. Apparently this boulder was set here with careful thought by Jaser and Pascal's clan, the Arich. The gang was left impressed at the tactic these sharpteeth have used to cover up the cave as impassable.

"Well, in you go." Pascal commands as he sets his back against the boulder, "Once you're in there's no way of going out. The cave is kinda like a slide down, so there's no way of going back up."

"Alright!" Littlefoot cheers happily, knowing that finally he can get home, "Let's go, Rex!" He says as he runs toward the cave, but noticing that Rex isn't following, he stops and looks back at the winged sharptooth, "Rex?"

Suddenly, Kumo and Bull's loud roars echo up to the mountain where the children are standing.

"Kumo!" Rex cries as he looks down the mountain. Even as high as they are, Rex could clearly see Kumo and Bull fighting down there, their blood all over the boulders below as more wounds are inflicted on their bodies. Both of them have few wounds, it's a miracle they haven't torn each other to shreds by now. Kumo only suffers injuries from his muzzle, right arm and legs, also a slight wound on his neck. While Bull suffers injuries from his chest, back, and muzzle. Both of them seem to be suffering an equal amount of bleeding. Bull snarls and attacks again, which provokes Kumo to attack as well. Both sharpteeth meet teeth to teeth, claw to claw. Clawing and biting each other, blood spilling on the ground with every movement they make. Bull lands a vicious slash to Kumo's chest, which releases a loud cry of agony from Kumo's mouth. Up above, Rex can't take seeing Kumo getting further damage, he shakes his head as he raises his head and vision away from the sight below, gritting his teeth.

"Kumo needs help…" Rex tells the others, "I'm going down there to help him or else he's going to die!"

The children's eyes widen, unable to believe the fact that they're _very _close to going back home, Rex wants to postpone his homecoming. Not only are they scared of never making it back home in case something happens, but they're also scared that Rex might not make it back either.

Littlefoot shook his head at the thought, "Rex, no!" he pleaded, trying not to make his blue sharptooth friend go through with the risk, exclusively knowing how dangerous Bull is.

Chomper shook his head, and then stepped up to Rex, "I'm going with you too!"

Chomper's decision made the children gasps, adding up to their fears of losing not only one friend, but _two_ friends.

"You can count me in, too!" Yu added, adding more to the tension of the children's.

"Are you three crazy!" Cera asks irritated, "You could get killed!"

"I don't think so," Rex assures, "With Chomper and Yu's help, along with Kumo's, we're be alright."

"But…" Cera begins to protest, but the words just don't seem to come out.

"Look Cera…" Yu begins, "I may be a sharptooth, an enemy of your kind, but Rex's my friend. And any friend of Rex's is a friend of mine, and I bowed to never hurt my own friends." He smiled at Rex as he said those words, he remembers when he first met Rex, how he lost his grip and attacked him, ending up hurting his muzzle himself. But with Rex's help, he overcame that little habit of attacking anything he sees.

"See guys?" Rex asks, "We'll be OK. But you guys need to go on back home."

"But what about you?" Littlefoot asks, his eyes begin to get moist from that sadness inside that grows with every thought of losing his best friend.

"I'll be fine Littlefoot, don't worry about me." Rex assures his longneck friend, "You see…Littlefoot. I can't go back to the Great Valley…"

Littlefoot's eyes widen as he listens to what Rex is saying, he can't go back to the Great Valley?

"Well…At least not now," Rex adds, "There's still some questions I want answers to, and I can't find them if I go back to the Great Valley."

"But…" Littlefoot begins, "Your home is in the Great Valley with me, you can't leave and never come back."

"I'll be back Littlefoot, I promise," Rex assures, "I'll be back as soon as I find my answers."

"Ahem," Jaser clears his throat, "If you guys are done talking, we need your friends to go into the cave, we don't know if Bull will decide to ignore you three and go after these leaf eaters."

Rex nods, "Yeah, you're right." He turns to the children, "I'm serious now, you all have families to go to back in the Great Valley, they all miss you very much and they want you back!"

The talk about their families have touched their hearts and soul, indeed they miss their families too. They couldn't wait to go back home, but leaving Rex behind in the Mysterious Beyond is like the ultimate sin for them. But Rex is far too determined to leave behind his plans and go back home, so convincing him is out of the question.

"…Just…Just be careful," Cera managed to say, a hint of sadness in her voice, "I don't want to have to come back home with your dead body." She managed to say in her trademark sarcastic yet meaning comments.

"Are…Are you sure about this?" Ducky asks, breaking tears.

"I'm sure," Rex softy replies as he rubs Ducky's head, though his kneeling down pose is perfect for Spike to land a good lick to his face. "Hahah, alright Spike, cut it out, I'll miss you too."

"Hurry up now!" Jaser reminds as he hears another roar from the fight below, this time belonging to Bull.

"Me gonna miss you!" Petrie announces as he flies circles around Rex's head and lands a hug to his neck.

"Hehehe, I'll miss you too, Petrie." Rex also announces as he pets Petrie.

As soon as Petrie released from the hug he flew to Cera, Spike and Ducky, who are already headed to the cave…All except Littlefoot, who keeps staring at Rex with his eyes even more moist than before. Rex gives a long sigh and kneels down in front of Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot…I know you're scared of never seeing me again, but…I promise, with all my heart, I will come back to you and our grandparents."

Littlefoot makes a choked sniff as he turns his head a bit away from Rex, the sound of him mentioning "our" grandparents instead of "your" grandparents have touched his soul. Rex no longer has a doubt to where he belongs, though both of them are from two different species and incompatible, these two have broken that way of life and formed a bond with each other, just like Chomper and his family did in the past. Littlefoot begins to shed tears, and submitting to the sadness, he turns to Rex and gives him a hug, resting his long neck on Rex's shoulder as he embraces his sharptooth friend.

"I'm going to miss you…" Littlefoot whispers.

"Well…Heheh, don't be…" Rex replies as he returns the hug, "I'll be back before you know it…"

"I'd hate to break up this moment," Pascal comments out, making Littlefoot and Rex to look at him, "But I believe that you have a friend down there that needs some help?" He continues with a question as another roar echoes up unto the mountain, this time from Kumo.

Rex nods and looks at Littlefoot, "Time to go home, eh Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot managed to shed a soft smile, but his eyes are still watering from this temporary departure from his friend. He starts for the cave, where the others are standing, waiting for Littlefoot to join them into the cave that will take them home. One by one, they enter the cave, each one looking back at Rex, who's waving goodbye to them with a carefree emotion and soft smile while Chomper by his side, waving goodbye with a smile, happy to see them again yet sad to see them go.

Littlefoot stops, and then turns his head back to Rex before disappearing into the cave. Rex watches as that silhouette that belongs to his longneck friend disappears into the shadows of the cave. Though another roar breaks through Rex's train of thought, he sprints to the edge of the cave and looks down, seeing that Bull has managed to get Kumo on the ground.

"Kumo!" Rex cries out, and then turns to Chomper and Yu. "We have to help him! C'mon guys!"

Chomper and Yu nod, ready to head down the mountain and help Kumo. Rex nods and flies down the mountain, using his wings to his advantage. Chomper and Yu begin to descend the mountain as well, as fast as they can. Pascal nods at Jaser and they both begin pushing the huge boulder to block the cave entrance of which Littlefoot and the others went through, back into their home…

"One more thing…" Pascal reminds as he walks over and places his hand on a huge boulder at the edge of the cliff where Rex and the other two descended, "They'll need our help…"

Back down the mountain, Kumo is lying on the ground, getting up while coughing. Bull has just recently tail slammed his stomach, sending him to the ground and coughing.

"So much talk and less walk…" Bull said as he approaches Kumo and places his foot on his back, ready to thrust the long, sharp claw that is positioned behind Bull's foot into Kumo's back, ready to destroy his spine and paralyze him.

"Time to finish you…"

But…Right before Bull could have a chance at it, a blue winged sharptooth from above slams down between Bull and Kumo, forcing the sharptooth velociraptor to fumble back and stare in anger at the sharptooth in front of him.

"You!" Bull growls.

Kumo shakes his head and looks up. "You're…Staying behind?"

Rex smirks, "Not leaving you behind to let yourself get killed. Besides, I'm not done yet here in the Mysterious Beyond."

Kumo manages to chuckle at this. "Stubborn, aren't we?"

Rex shrugs, still eyeing Bull. "You could say that."

As Kumo finally gets up on his feet, Chomper and Yu makes it to the bottom. Bull is now starting to get worried, first he only had to deal with one, but now he has to deal with a total of four sharpteeth, Rex, Chomper, Yu, and Kumo. The velociraptor backs away while snarling, getting backed up to the mountain's wall. The sun is now in its final stages before reaching the end of the day and the beginning of nightfall; surely Bull is going to meet his end at the same time as his brother, night.

Kumo growls, ready to pounce and shred Bull apart, but a rumble from above forces him to stop and reflect about the noise. He looks down at the rumbling pebbles, then looks up to see a chain of boulders crumbling down the mountain's trail as each one strikes other loose boulders to join the freefall.

"Ugh! Rockslide!" Kumo shouts in frustration.

Everyone looks up at horror at the tremendous power of the earth comes crashing down and crush them into the earth. The amount of boulders is too much to find safe ground quickly, practically hundreds of boulders, big and small, are heading down a freefall toward them. Bull barely avoids being crushed by a boulder, but as he took time to recover and look up, a boulder, a huge one, came straight down upon him. And without a chance to even cry out, the boulder slams unto Bull, crushing him underneath.

Rex, Yu and Chomper gasp as the boulder crushed Bull underneath, the agonizing pain of being buried under a one ton boulder being imagined in their minds. Though this slight distraction costs them dearly as another boulder falls to the ground, landing between Rex and Yu.

"Agh! Look out!" Rex cries out as the boulders begin to drop to the ground and completely endanger the lives of them all. The boulders begin to touch ground as the small group of sharptooth try to take cover. And after a while, the rockslide subsided, huge amount of boulders mounted up at the bottom, it doesn't seem anything have survived…

_Littlefoot…_

_Rex…_

* * *

_The camera zooms into the Great Valley on a cliff region a bit high up in the bordering mountains, where a cave is located. From inside comes out Littlefoot, and then followed by Cera, Petrie, and Ducky and Spike. They look around the night time scenery of the Great Valley, happiness in their faces. They then begin their descent down a steep hill toward the Great Valley, eager to see their families again._

"And whatever happened to our sharpteeth adventurers?"

"Well…Someday, I'll reveal that to you…When we meet again."

**The light of dawn pours  
****Over the vast Earth.**

_Back at the Mysterious Beyond, Yu's clan is seen headed toward the north, leaded by Braun, Druce and Tamal._

**And marks the beginning  
****Of our journey.**

_Yu's father walks behind the three sharpteeth of the Arich clan, eager to see his son again but still doubting his trust on these three. He looks behind to check the status of his clan, though wounded, they're still hanging in there._

**With our eyes on the future.  
****I deeply breathe in the rushing wind.**

_Back at where the rockslide took place, Pascal and Jaser are sitting on top of a boulder, talking to each other about something, laughing and chuckling at the conversation. Pascal points at the distance as he spots something, and soon both of them are standing up on the boulder and waving their arms, signaling their location to the incoming group of sharpteeth, Yu's clan._

**The eyes that could only  
****Speak in dreams.**

_Behind Pascal and Jaser, a small yet big enough opening is seen. Inside lies a pretty deep cave. Lying on the ground unconscious are Rex, Yu and Chomper, all three of them just bruised and dirty from the rockslide. Rex's eyes squint, showing returning of consciousness._

**Presented us with the path  
****We're to take.**

_Soon after, Yu and Chomper's eyes begin to squint, also gaining back consciousness. All three of them are alive, lucky are they to have survived the rockslide._

**Fly to the Neverland.**

_Also, sitting down with his back rested on the cave's wall resides Kumo, his wounds a bit better and the blood dried on his skin._

**Awaken the unlimited courage  
****Inside of us.**

_The screen darkens as again the camera shows Yu's clan approaching them while Pascal and Jaser wave their arms, signaling their position…_

_**THE END**_


End file.
